Double Life
by renko-chan
Summary: AU Kagome moves to Japan to join a scholarship program in hopes to live her dream. Problem is the only one school that has it is...an all-boys' school. As more complicated conflicts arise, how much longer will she be able to keep up the game?
1. Changing With Determination

Summary: AU Kagome moves to Japan to join a scholarship program in hopes of fulfilling her dreams. The only problem is only one school has it and it's an all-boys school... From female-loving dogs to being whisked away to other worlds, Kagome beats down the many conflicts that rise to challenge her, all the while dancing her way into someone's heart. But how much longer will she be able to keep up the game? How much longer will it be til someone finds out about her secret? If the school finds out, she'll be kicked out of the school; her one chance to accomplish everything that she had always hoped for. 

**AN:** Okay! A new story! Whoohoo! I got this idea after reading a very good manga, "Hanazakari no Kimitachi E", aka Hanakimi, For You in Full Blossom. It's really a great manga and the fluffy moments are absolutely adorable. You must read it. 

Also, no yaoi, yuri, or lemons in this story. There might be like one gay guy, but nothing serious. 

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no, I don't own Inu Yasha. Although this idea is original, some parts are taken from Hanakimi, which I also don't own. Also, if anyone had this idea, I'm terribly sorry. I had no intention of copying your idea. All the names of the schools mentioned in this story are made up, except for the ones in California that are mentioned (UCLA, UC Berkeley, etc.). 

Also, you probably think this is just another high school romance flick, right? Well, it's not. I won't lie though. This "high school" thing will probably go on for about 4 chapters. But afterwards, it'll...well...won't only be a high school romance anymore. So please don't bum this off because you think it's a just high school romance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Double Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Changing With Determination**

  


* * *

"Okay, let's run this through again." Aki Sakatashi rubbed her temples wearily. "You want to go all the way to Japan to go to some high school to meet some guy?" 

"No!" exclaimed Kagome Higurashi as she impatiently pounded the bed that the both of them were sitting on . "I'm going to Japan because there's a high school there that has a scholarship program that can cover the tuition to the university that I want to go to, which is also in Japan!" Kagome inhaled deeply when she finished, sucking in the needed oxygen. 

"Hn." Aki's face didn't look a bit convinced. "Right. Well, what about Stanford? or UC Berkeley? I heard UCLA is pretty good too," Aki informed her as she looked up thoughtfully. 

Kagome shook her head. "I heard the education program in Tokyo University is spectacular and you remember when I went to Japan that one time? I practically fell in love with that country," pleaded Kagome. "And you know I'm not rich. And Mom needs money to support Souta's education too. I really want to go to this university, so going to this school is a good thing." 

"Alright, so you have good intentions. But why this? Isn't this a bit extreme? I mean, there must be many other ways to do this." 

"Can you give any me now?" 

"...No, but that doesn't mean there aren't any!" 

"Aki..." 

"But Kagome, this is an all boys' school we're talking about," exclaimed Aki as she stood up. She started pacing and waving a brochure that said, "Yusako High School" on it. "How do you expect to do this? Just waltz right in and hope they don't notice that you're not a guy? I'm sorry, Kagome, but your body isn't exactly screaming masculinity right now." 

Kagome frowned. "Are you saying that you won't support me?" 

Aki sighed. "No, I'm not saying that. It's just..." She sat down next to Kagome. "Okay, what does Japan have that California doesn't?" 

"Cute Asian guys." Saki cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Cheaper houses. What? It's true!" 

"Seriously, Kagome..." 

Kagome hesitated before mumbling. "...Makino Yasha." Her face flushed red. 

Aki blinked, clearly surprised by her answer; considering that she was expecting cherry blossom parks or public baths... 

Noting Kagome's uncomfortable expression, Aki cleared her throat. "I don't get it," she said, scratching her head and fumbling through the scattered flyers on the bed. "What's wrong with the all-girls' school nearby? Don't they have a scholarship program?" 

"Yeah, but they don't cover all of the tuition. And the part they don't cover is still a lot of money." 

Kagome looked back at the flyers and brochures of Yusako High. It had almost everything. Track clubs, kendo clubs, karate clubs, swimming clubs, and so much more. They had a huge campus along with dorms. With all the paperwork done, she was ready to go. Not only that, she would be able to meet _him_. 

Aki smiled at her friend with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And what about the guy?" 

Kagome looked up with a questioning look. "Guy?" 

"Yeah. Uh, what was his name again?" Aki started to snap her fingers, trying to recall the name. "Ah! Makino Yasha!" 

"What about him?" 

"You're also going because he's there, right?" 

"What? No! Yasha attending Yusako High is just a coincidence." 

Yasha was a famous athlete, who specialized in high jumping and kendo. Ever since Kagome saw him on TV for high jumping, she had always admired him. The way he jumped was so graceful; it almost seemed that he was flying. He was only fourteen at the time and was able to jump so well. She had wanted to see him jump in actual life so badly since the time she saw him on TV. When she found out that he also attended Yusako High, she couldn't help but be excited. Would she be able to be friends with him? Would she be able to see him jump? 

Aki rested her face on her hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So how do I come into this?" 

Kagome straightened and folded her hands in her lap. "I was hoping that you would help me become a guy." 

Aki's eyes snapped up. "What?" 

Aki's blue eyes could look scary sometimes, but Kagome kept her gaze on her tomboyish friend. "Well, you're my best friend and I know nothing about guys so acting like one by myself will undoubtedly be hard." 

"Hn." 

"Please, Aki? This means a whole lot to me. I can't do it by myself." 

"Meh." 

"So...what do you say?" 

Aki sighed heavily and gave the brochure a look one last time before tossing in front of Kagome. "Why you want to attend a sexist school is beyond me," she grumbled. 

Ignoring the comment, Kagome's eyes lit up. "So you'll help?" 

Aki shrugged indifferently and let out an inarticulate sound that sounded a lot like, "Yeah." 

Kagome cheered happily and pulled Aki into a bone-crushing hug, thanking her endlessly. 

"Gah!" Aki gasped as she wenched herself away. "Number one." Aki held a finger up. "No huggies. You'll give yourself away if you start doing that to the guys." 

Kagome nodded and withdrew. 

"How long 'til you go?" asked Aki. 

"Two days." 

"Hm." Aki looked Kagome up and down. "I'd say we'll be done in a day." 

"What? Changing me to a guy?" 

"Yeah. We start tomorrow." 

  


* * *

"Hey! Kagome, stay still! I can't cut your hair if you keep moving around," scolded Aki as she struggled to snip off Kagome's long dark tresses. She tossed her long braid behind her. 

Kagome scratched her neck. "I'm sorry. But this thing itches," she complained, referring to the large layer of cloth that was draped around her. 

"We're almost done." Aki snipped more locks of hair off. "So, you nervous? Worried?" 

"No, not really. I think the only two things I really have to worry about it getting into the scholarship program and not getting caught as a girl." 

Aki cocked her head. "Don't worry about being caught. After I'm done with you, they'll never be able to tell unless you meet some gay dude, or something. You shouldn't worry about the scholarship either. I mean, you're a year younger than everyone in our class and you get straight A's." 

Kagome didn't say anything. It was true. She _was_ a year younger than everyone else, considering that she skipped a grade once. But it because of that, she didn't have many friends in the beginning of her freshman year. Most people avoided her because of the fact that she'd skipped a grade. The popular ones disliked her the most since she was so academically advanced. People became too afraid to befriend her, fearful of what the popular people would do. It left Kagome depressed and gloomy for days. 

But it all ended when Aki befriended her. Aki claimed that what interested her in Kagome was the fact that they were both half-Japanese. Both of their fathers were Americans, while their mothers were Japanese. Kagome didn't look American since she took after her mother's looks. It was the same for Aki, except for the fact that her eyes were blue. 

After seeing Aki's fearlessness, people gathered their courage and talked to Kagome, regardless of their peers' reactions. Kagome smiled to herself. If she never met Aki, where would she be right now? Kagome snapped from her thoughts when she realized Aki had asked her a question. 

"Sorry?" 

"I said, does your family know about this?" Aki repeated. 

"Yeah." 

"And they approved?" 

"Mm-hm." 

Aki nearly dropped the scissors. "Seriously?" 

Kagome stared at her fingernails, finding them extraordinary interesting. "Yes. Well, I left the all-boys part out...Ah, come on, Aki!" exclaimed Kagome as Aki rolled her eyes before resuming cutting Kagome's hair. "My mom wouldn't let me go if she knew it was an all boys' school." 

Aki huffed. "Well, if I found out that my daughter was going to go masquerading as a guy in an all boys' school, I wouldn't either. There." Aki slapped the pair of scissors down on a table. "Done." 

Kagome reached to touch the ends of her hair. It was so short... 

"It's so short..." 

"Meh, well what did you expect? But it's not too bad. Go look in the mirror," Aki said as she put away the scissors. 

Kagome shuffled to her dresser mirror. She stared at her reflection in awe as she pulled on the short strands of her hair. It was cleanly cut to her neck. Aki appeared over her shoulder with a big smile and her blue eyes crinkled. 

"Wow! I did a great job. You know? I think I should start charging people." 

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved away. She sat on her bed, eyeing the big paper bags that Aki had brought along. "What's in the bags, Aki?" she asked. 

"Make-up." 

"What?!" 

Kagome shot up from her bed with wide eyes. There were at least four BIG bags and from experience she knew how much Aki despised make-up. She wouldn't be caught dead in the cosmetics department. 

Aki laughed at Kagome's shocked face. "I'm just kidding," she said teasingly. "They're your clothes that you're gonna wear from now on. Well, unless you intend to go walking around in skirts, which I'm sure no one will notice," Saki added with a wry smile. "And I think you get your uniform at the school." She pulled out a denim vest and tossed it to Kagome. 

Kagome looked at it with a cocked eyebrow. "Guys wear this?" It was small and would be tight even on her. 

Aki sighed impatiently. "No...It's to hide your chest." 

"Oh..." 

Aki pulled out a large tee-shirt and jeans. "Try these on while you're at it." 

Kagome nodded and went inside her bathroom to change. Minutes later, she came out. Aki stared with astonishment. She really **could** pass for a guy. She might be considered a pretty boy, but she could still pass for one. Aki smiled brightly. 

"You look good. Is the vest okay?" 

Kagome nodded. "Any last advice?" 

Aki smiled. "Yeah. Don't act girly." She laughed as she ducked when a pillow flew in her direction. 

Kagome put a hand over her now, flattened chest. She was glad that she wasn't busty or hiding her chest would prove to be difficult. She walked in front of her mirror to observe herself. It wasn't too bad. The baggy shirt covered the curves of her body and her haircut seemed very boyish to her. 

Short hair. Flat chest. Baggy clothes. She was set to go. 

Aki watched silently as she placed the pillow aside. "So, you're really gonna do this, huh?" 

"Yup." 

Kagome looked at the mirror in front of her, straightening herself. Butterflies of excitement filled her stomach. She was really doing it. She was really going to go to Japan. 

  


* * *

Kagome placed her luggage aside as she looked at the small piece of paper in hand. 

"Yusako High School: Building 2" 

She looked at the matching sign on the building. Kagome took a deep breath. This was going to be her dorm. She was going to eat, sleep, and study in there... and be surrounded by boys. She straightened herself. It was too late to back out now. She was in Japan and in front of her dorm building. She could only go forward. 

With a confident expression on her face, Kagome entered the building. 

The building wasn't actually very crowded. Since the school year had not yet started, only a few students were around, it still being summer. After memorizing part of the building map, Kagome went to look for the room listings. 

One hour later.... 

Kagome walked down an empty hallway, mentally kicking herself for not taking that left turn when she should have. She scratched her head. Where was she? There was no one around to ask for directions and her bag was starting to get heavy. She rubbed her face wearily and half-dragged, half-carried her bag down the hall. She turned the corner when she bumped into someone and fell back with an "oof." 

She felt a hand enclose her wrist, stopping her from falling flat on her butt. 

"Thanks," she mumbled as the hand released her. 

"No problem." 

Kagome looked up to see a smiling, very good-looking boy. His short hair was tied back in a small horsetail and his violet eyes looked curiously at her. She blinked several times before realizing the strange situation. 

"Ah! Uh, I'm very sorry. I got lost...I wasn't looking...I should have..." 

The boy patted her head. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I'm Kizou Miroku." He held out his hand towards her. 

Kagome looked at him curiously before slowly inching her hand into his and shook it. "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." 

Miroku frowned, which quickly disappeared into a smile. "I've heard stranger names. Well, nice to meet you, Kagome." He released her hand. "You're cute for a guy," he stated spontaneously. "Do you get that a lot?" 

Kagome said nothing, unable to respond. What was she suppose to do in a situation like this? Do guys always ask questions like that? 

Miroku stuck his hands in his pockets, a smile still bright on his face. "So, you new here?" 

Kagome nodded. "I got lost-" she started. 

Miroku held up a hand to stop her. "I know. I understand. Newbies tend to get lost a lot of times. Dorm listings, right? Follow me." 

He turned away, leaving Kagome dumbfounded. After a moment of hesitation, she picked up her bag and ran to catch up with him. It was only a few minutes later when she found themselves in front of the dorm listings. Now, she felt even more stupid than before. She was lost for an hour and Miroku had found her destination within minutes. 

Kagome grumbled indignantly as she looked for her name with her finger. Her finger passed over the chart and stopped at the sight of her name. 

"Ah ha! Found it!" Kagome declared as she found her dorm number. 

_Room 210: Makino Yasha, Higurashi Kagome._

Kagome blinked. Makino Yasha? No way... 

Kagome stumbled forward as Miroku clapped her back. "So, looks like you got Inu-Yasha!" 

Kagome looked up at Miroku, confused. "Inu-who?" 

"Inu-Yasha. That's Yasha's nickname around here. No one really calls him Yasha anymore except some of the old teachers. Don't ask me why Inu-Yasha. It's been like that even before I came here. I think it has to do with his family or something." 

"He's a junior?" 

Miroku shook his head, tugging her sleeve with the intention of showing her to her dorm room. "He's a sophomore, like me. I'm assuming you're a second year too?" 

Kagome nodded. 

"Yeah. Well, he might be a little grouchy," said Miroku. "He's been living in a two-person room so far, so having him to share all of a sudden is setting him into one of his mood swings." 

"Oh..." 

Kagome was still slightly in shock. She was moving in with Makino Yasha - no - _Inu-Yasha_. To be able to move in with her idol athlete was just pure luck. 

"Hey, Jirou!" 

Kagome turned around just as a large lump of fur materialized in front of her and jumped on her. The large dog knocked her to the ground, licking her face with a lopsided grin. Kagome looked at Miroku for help, but he just stood there giving her a strange look. 

"What?" she asked, feeling uneasiness in her stomach as she struggled to push the energetic dog off her. 

"Oh, sorry. It's just pretty rare seeing him doing things like that. His name is Jirou; he's the dog that lives around these dorms. It's just that...he doesn't like anyone but women..." 

Kagome froze. What did he just say?! He wasn't...he _couldn't_ be referring to her! 

The caretaker appeared, huffing and sweating. "Sorry about that, kid." He dragged the whimpering dog away and disappeared around the corner. 

Kagome glanced nervously at Miroku. Did he figure it out? 

_Oh please, oh please, don't!_, she prayed quietly. _Not when I just barely started!_

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess it's 'cause you look enough like a girl. Guess he mistook you for one. Can't blame him since he's a dog and all." He stretched his arms and rested them behind his neck. He jerked his head towards the hall. "Come on, I'll show you your dorm room." 

Kagome quickly followed with a hand over her pounding heart and let out a heavy sigh of relief. That was too close... 

Miroku stopped in front of a door that said, "210" on it. "This is your dorm room. All your stuff should be in there already." 

"Thanks..." 

"No problem. Ah, and if Inu-Yasha says anything stupid, don't blame him. It's his mood swings, not him. But then again, he always says stupid things..." 

Kagome looked at him with interest. "Are you close with him?" 

Miroku shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, I guess, in a way we are. Well, I'll be in 207 if you need anything." He flashed a toothy smile before turning on his heel, leaving her alone in front of her dorm room door. 

Kagome turned away and looked up at the door. Everything seemed to be going amazingly well so far. She had already made a friend, she hadn't been discovered, and behind this door she would meet the person she had wanted to meet for so long. From where she was standing, it seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong. Kagome smiled to herself and she reached for the doorknob. Maybe attending this all boys' school wouldn't be too bad after all. 

Kagome turned the knob and slipped inside the room. 

It was a small room. There was a small table in the middle and two desks on one of the walls. Near the desks was the bathroom door. On the other side of the wall was a bunk bed. The bunk bed was quite interesting, considering it was very different from the ones Kagome had seen in the U.S. 

There were small curtains on both the top and bottom bunks. At the head were shelves and near the end was a ladder to go up the top bunk. 

The floor was mostly covered with cardboard boxes, each labeled with the accessories that they held. All of them were Kagome's. 

Kagome stepped further into the room. That was when she spotted a teenage boy sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed with a sports magazine in his hands. He glanced at her once before returning his gaze to it. 

Kagome felt her breath quicken. Long black hair flowed down his lean back and his violet eyes were calm but serious. It was a face she had seen many times in magazines and posters. 

Kagome took a hesitant step towards Makino Yasha. Mustering up her courage, she said in her most cheerful voice. "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm going to be your new roommate." He didn't even give her a glance. Kagome blinked. Did he hear her? "You're Makino Yasha, right?" 

A grunt was the most she got. Kagome bit her lip. Obviously this "conversation" was going nowhere. Come on, Kagome, think of something to say! 

"Um, I know you do high jumping and kendo. Did you come here on a scholarship?" 

"No." 

Yes! A worded answer! 

"Oh, so you came here as a normal student?" 

The boy shrugged and with his eyes still on his magazine, he said. "Yeah...but I quit the high jump and kendo." 

Kagome froze. She could have sworn her heart had stopped beating. It felt like an eerie wind came in and swept all of Kagome's cheerfulness away. She blinked once as her smile slowly disappeared. 

_What?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**AN:** Please review! 


	2. The Challenge and Discovery

  
  
  


**Double Life**

**Chapter 2 :: Discovery**

  


* * *

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's collar. "What?! Why?!" 

No, this couldn't be true. She couldn't believe. She refused to believe it. 

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow on his calm face. "I wasn't aware that I had to ask your permission to quit. Now will you let me go already?" 

The word, "jerk," cracked through her window of hope. His attitude towards her destroyed her ideal of him. She released his shirt and backed away. 

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." 

He smoothed out his shirt with a slight scowl on his face. "If you're sorry," he replied, "then move out." He stood up and walked away, his shoulder hitting her, knocking her aside. He opened the dorm door and slammed it behind him. 

This couldn't be real. Kagome drew up her legs. Just when she thought everything was going well, it shot right back at her with the worst happenings. She now had a dog that could possibly reveal who she really was and her roommate/idol probably hated her now. What's next? 

She rested her chin on her knees. Now she wondered whether coming here was a good idea. Should she have stayed in America? 

The growling of her stomach interrupted her thoughts. Kagome groaned. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't ate since she left the airport...and the plane food was horrible. She pulled herself to her feet and smoothed out her clothes. 

Even though she couldn't befriend her roommate right away, there were others. She sighed. Hopefully, the day wouldn't get any worse. 

Kagome opened the door and closed it behind her, only to bump into something hard with an "Ow!" to follow it. Her back hit the door with a heavy thump. She rubbed it painfully. Why did it seem that she had to bump into everyone? 

Kagome looked up to see whom she had collided into. He was a tall dark-haired beauty. His hair was cut cleanly short with slightly shaggy bangs. Well, it looked more like a mop of hair dumped on his head, but it still complimented his deep autumn eyes. _Really_ complimented his eyes. They seemed to say how intelligent and clever he was. They were bright but serious. It was probably what made him look so attractive. 

Kagome shook her head, realizing that she was staring. This was no time to be checking out guys. Luckily, the boy was too busy rubbing his rear painfully as he staggered to his feet. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder, were all the guys she was going to be good-looking? Apparently, all of them, so far, were. 

He looked up at her and let out a chuckle. "Hey, that was pretty good timing, wasn't it?" He smiled optimistically as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you Higurashi Kagome?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm head of the dorm building, sophomore Fukumoto Daisuke. Miroku told me that you got lost earlier--" Kagome nodded in confirmation. "--and I don't want you wandering aimlessly trying to find the dining hall, so why don't I show you around and get you acquainted with everything?" 

Kagome agreed and followed him down the hall. 

"Well, there's a bath unit in every room, but it closes after midnight," he explained as they talked. "Dinner is from 6 to 9. But you might want to get there fast or you'll get stuck with leftovers. And I think everything else is explained in the pamphlet which I'm pretty sure you got when you came here." 

"Yeah..." 

"Okay, well you should read it over. Has some pretty important stuff in there. So how's your roommate?" His eyes shined with curiosity. "I heard you got the infamous Inuyasha." 

Kagome sighed. She didn't really want that subject to be brought up. 

"Well, I don't think we started off really well..." Kagome started. 

Daisuke laughed at Kagome's downcast face. "Don't fret about it. Inuyasha doesn't start off with people well that easily. He's like that. You'll get used to it. Don't give up on him yet." 

Kagome smiled at Daisuke's reassurance. She liked him already. His smiles and comfort was really encouraging. Maybe life at this school won't be _too_ bad. She probably would feel better if Inuyasha wasn't so mean to her. 

"But once you get to know him, I think you'll really like him," he continued. "He's really not too bad of a guy. Ah, we're here." 

They turned the corner and entered a large room. Suddenly the noise level increased with chattering and the clattering of utensils and trays. Daisuke tugged Kagome's sleeve. 

"Follow me. I want you to meet some people." 

Kagome followed him to the other side of the hall to a table of several chattering boys. She noticed Inuyasha and Miroku were at the same table. 

"Hey, Daisuke!" Some of the boys called when they caught sight of him. Daisuke waved back in response. 

"Hey, guys. I want all of you to meet Kagome here." 

Most of the boys stopped talking to look at the new guy. Inuyasha, who was scribbling away on some notes with a large bowl of ramen next to him, didn't spare her a glance. They all, excluding Inuyasha, greeted her cheerfully. 

Daisuke pointed at each of the boys, introducing her to them. "This is Miroku, who you met earlier. This is Hojou - best if you just ignore him." 

"Hey!" Daisuke ducked the chopstick that was thrown at him. 

"Here's Shun--" A stocky figure who had scrawny brown hair. "--That's Chiaki and next to him is Toji." Chiaki was a pleasant faced boy with dark brown hair and Toji was tall and lanky but had a tough edged face. Daisuke continued to name more of the boys, but Kagome tried and failed to remember all their names. Well, half would probably have to do. She had more than enough time to remember the rest. But they _were_ all pretty good-looking. Was she lucky or what? 

"I heard rumors about you," Shun said. "You're from America, right?" Kagome nodded. "What school did you go to?" he asked before taking a bite out of his hamburger. 

"Evergreen High." 

[AN: I made that up so I don't know if there's really an Evergreen High School.] 

Chiaki face shot up. "Wait. Evergreen? I know that school. You guys have a hella good track team." He frowned. "Higurashi Kagome, right? Hm, I think I heard that name from somewhere." 

Kagome stared at him. Please don't remember, she thought. 

"What brings you here?" Shun asked with a smile. 

Wow, what an amazing smile. Kagome swallowed before answering. 

"I came here for the scholarship program." 

Kagome gave a quick glance to Chiaki. He had been silent so far. He was looking down at the table with a small frown. He looked like he was concentrating, or trying to recall something. Kagome silently prayed that he was concentrating on the cracks on the table and not on her. 

Shun gave Kagome an approving look. "Really? So are the most of us. It's pretty prestigious though. They only give out scholarships to ten people a year and those are mostly the top of the school." 

Kagome gave him a surprised look. "There's a limit?" 

Toji nodded. "There's an exam they give out once at the end of every school year. From what I've heard, it's _really_ difficult." 

"They don't only look at your scores and grades, but also your extracurricular activities," added Miroku with a serious expression on his face. "They look if you're in sports, clubs, or community service programs, and stuff like that. People who have little extra activities rarely get in." 

Kagome looked from one person to another and they all had serious looks. This was so different from America. But Kagome put a determined look on her face. 

"It doesn't matter," she said confidently. "I'm going to try my hardest and I'll make it this year." 

Inuyasha looked at her without moving his head. But he quickly looked away when she met his gaze. 

Miroku clapped her back with a cheery grin. "That's the spirit! But then that's what everyone says at the beginning of the year." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome sent them all a deadpan look. "You all...failed?" 

Toji nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, everyone except Daisuke and Chiaki." 

Daisuke laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head. Chiaki, on the other hand, didn't respond; he still stayed out of their conversation. The only difference in his movement was he was now lightly tapping his knuckles on his forehead. 

"And Inuyasha didn't take it because he transferred in three months after the school year started. They give you the first two months to sign up. After that, you have to wait 'til next year." 

Kagome turned her gaze to him but he avoided meeting her eyes. She frowned. What was the matter with him? 

"But don't worry about it if you fail this year," said Shun. "They let you take it 'til senior year." 

No, she'll make this year. Kagome knew as long as she tried her best, she could do whatever she wanted. 

_That's what you said only a few months ago,_ Kagome thought silently as she sneaked a gaze at Inuyasha. She remembered him say those inspiring words on T.V. only a few months ago. It was partly what encouraged her to move to Japan. 

A bowl of oden slid into her view. Kagome stared at in surprise. "Here," said Daisuke. "I grabbed you the last oden." She looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't even notice him leave. "I didn't know what you would rather prefer, but that was the only good thing left. Unless you want five month old cheese and crackers..." 

Toji smiled brightly and reached over with greedy fingers. "Well if you don't want it, I'll take it." 

Kagome shook her head quickly and slapped Toji's hand away. "No, I'll take it. I love oden!" 

Daisuke smiled with satisfaction. "Well, I was right to pick oden then, huh?" 

Kagome nodded blissfully as she took a seat next to Inuyasha. Ignoring his slightly shocked glance, Kagome picked her chopstick and happily dug in. 

Daisuke laughed at her sudden happiness. The boys then resumed their discussion over whether the Final Fantasy 7 characters, Tifa or Aeris, were better. Kagome quickly finished her oden with a satisfactory sigh. Uninterested in others' debate, Kagome looked over her neighbor's shoulder, who, too, wasn't participating in the now raging argument. She noticed he was doing an English assignment. Knowing the English language pretty fluently, Kagome noticed an error. 

"Hey, you wrote that sentence wrong." Kagome placed her finger on the incorrect sentence. 

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. He suddenly jerked away and snarled at her. "Stop looking over my shoulder!" 

Kagome backed away slightly in surprise. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to correct you..." 

"Well no one fucking asked you to!" 

"Hey, you don't have to yell." 

The heated debate between the other boys quieted down as they turned their attention to the arguing pair. 

Inuyasha abruptly stood up. "Stop butting into things that are none of your damn business!" 

Kagome also jumped to her feet, yet Inuyasha still towered over her. "Well, I'm sorry. But apparently, 'I is training for track meet' doesn't work!" 

Daisuke and Miroku bit their lips to hide their growing smiles while the others covered their mouths to muffle their snickers. 

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "No one _asked_ you!" 

"Is it a crime to correct someone when they're wrong?" 

"Yes!" Inuyasha slammed his book close and stalked away with his books in hand. Kagome stared at his retreating figure incredulously. "Jerk" and "Ass" started ringing bells in her head. 

Daisuke patted her back as she sat back down with a huff. "Don't worry. Inuyasha can be short-tempered at times. Words come out of his mouth before he can stop them." 

"Unlike a certain green-eyed brunette who's too fragile and weak to argue against anyone," mumbled Toji. 

Daisuke turned angrily around. "Aeris is NOT weak! Someone who gives their life to save the world is NOT a weak person!" 

"Aeris can't even protect herself. She has to hire a bodyguard because she's too weak!" 

"She's been chased all of her life and she hires a bodyguard when she's twenty-two? That doesn't make any sense!" 

"You just like her because she acts all innocent and naive!" 

"It's not an act, and you just like Tifa because of her boobs!" Daisuke accused. 

"I do NOT only like her because of her boobs!--" 

Suddenly, Chiaki shot up from his chair. "I remember now!" 

Debate interrupted, they looked at Chiaki in surprise and slight annoyance. Kagome hesitantly turned her gaze to him. 

"I read an article on this site about the Evergreen High track team whose star member was Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome's eyes widened. Oh shit... 

Toji frowned irritably. "Why are you bringing this up now?" 

"I--" Suddenly Chiaki frowned. "Wait, they said Kagome was a girl." 

All eyes turned to Kagome. She laughed nervously. "Oh yes...that, um..." She needed a lie, a believable one. "Er...you see a friend of mine wrote that and uh, thought it would by funny if he wrote me as a girl...and, uh, yeah." 

Kagome cringed mentally. If they fell that one, it would be a miracle. She watched anxiously as they looked at each other but then shrugged it off. 

"Oh," said Chiaki, then he smiled. "Heh, well I knew I heard your name from somewhere. Oh, and Aeris is better and Tifa sucks." 

"No, she doesn't!" exclaimed an outraged Toji. 

Kagome mentally let out a sigh of relief. That was another close call. Sooner or later, if she didn't start preparing with lies, people will start suspecting her gender. 

Kagome stood up as Shun shouted. "Tifa's a preppy ditz who should have noticed Cloud when she had the chance. But she too oblivious and wrapped up in her popularity that she wouldn't see Cloud even with six eyes!" 

"Yes! _Popularity._ She's popular, unlike Aeris. Ever wonder why?" Miroku shot back. 

"Because she had big breasts!" 

"Tifa has more fan shrines than Aeris!" 

"That's because you make most of them!" 

Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm going back now. I'm a bit pooped from the plane ride." 

Daisuke looked up. "Do you know your way back? Okay, that's good, then. Oh, and Miroku? Tifa wears a _skirt_. A _skirt_. What idiotic martial artist wears a skirt when they're fighting? Eh? Eh?" 

"Sakura from Street Fighter wore a skirt!" 

Kagome rolled her eyes and left the rising volumes of voices behind her. 

She opened her door just in time to see Inuyasha shrug on a jacket. He glanced at her before grabbing a leash off the table. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. 

"Out." 

Kagome watched him silently as he passed her, appalled by his rudeness. Suddenly he stopped at the door and turned around to face her. Kagome cautiously met his gaze. He tossed the leash at her. Kagome caught it and looked at him, puzzled. 

He opened the door and as he walked out, he said, "Walk Jirou, will you? I need to run some errands." 

Furious, Kagome rushed out after him. She spotted him near the end of the hall. 

She called out. "Wait! I don't even know where he is! You can't just--" 

"He's outside the caretaker's office." Before she could protest any further, Inuyasha disappeared around the corner. 

Kagome gripped the leash tightly until her knuckles turned white as she growled her frustration and irritation. She whirled around and stomped back into the room to grab her sweater. She muttered about unpleasant things she would do to her fellow roommate if he wasn't bigger than she was as she pulled her sweater on. 

She trudged out and towards the caretaker's office, remembering that she had passed it earlier on her way from the dining hall. 

  


* * *

  


Kagome propped herself down near the doghouse with the leash held loosely in her hand. Jirou trotted towards her and prodded his nose at her arm. He whimpered and pulled gently on the leash. 

Kagome shook her head. "No, Jirou," she said firmly. "You've dragged me all around campus and now I'm tired." 

Jirou gave her an imperious snort before trotting to her other side and laid himself onto the ground. Kagome looked down at the Labrador retriever as he rested his head on her lap. She scratched his furry head and laughed when he nuzzled closer to her. 

"Did I ever tell you why I came here? The part to meet Yasha?" 

Jirou twitched an ear towards her, encouraging her to go on. 

"It happened that day, three years ago, when I was bored and switched on the T.V. Then I saw Yasha...He made a huge impression on me at that time because he jumped so gracefully. That was the first time I ever saw him." Kagome directed her hand lower to scratched Jirou's neck. "At that time, I wasn't getting along with my class that well and I started thinking of giving up trying. But every time Yasha broke his own record, I told myself to never give up." 

Jirou sighed in content when Kagome's fingers traveled up to his ears. Kagome laughed, unaware of the longhaired figure who stood on the other side of the wall behind her. 

"Then I met Aki," Kagome continued. "And she became my best friend ever since." 

Inuyasha leaned silently on the wall, his face expression emotionless as he listened. 

"So the person who stirred me on, to open my mouth and take the initiative was Yasha. After that, he's been a constant source of encouragement and strength for me." Kagome smiled sadly. "I guess that's why it was a bit disappointing when I found out that he wasn't the person I thought he'd be." 

Jirou looked at her sympathetically and gave her a small bark. Kagome laughed as she ruffled the fur on his head. 

"Pathetic, aren't I? Having to find comfort in a dog..." 

Jirou barked irritably, as to say, "What's wrong with that?" 

Kagome shivered as a cold wind blew through her short hair. Suddenly, something warm was dropped over her head and shoulder, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. She lifted her arms and saw a warm jacket was draped over her. 

"You'll catch a cold wearing such thin clothes at this weather and time of night." 

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her impassively at her. Jirou jumped at the sight of him and bounded towards him with a happy grin. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Did he hear what she had said? 

"Summer's coming to an end so the nights are gonna be cold. Good boy," Inuyasha said to Jirou as he kneel down to pet him. "You lucky dog, you have a thick coat of fur." Jirou barked in reply. 

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. No, he probably didn't. She looked down at Inuyasha. 

"I've been thinking," she said. "Jirou seems to like you a lot, Yasha." 

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he allowed Jirou to nuzzle him. "That's because I'm the one who found him." 

"Really?" Kagome asked, intrigued. 

Inuyasha nodded, never looking up at her. "It was about a half of a year ago, right after I moved into the dorm. I was coming home from school when I saw what seemed like two men trying to get the dog into a health care vehicle. Even with two men tugging at it, its legs still resisted 'til the end. When I realized what they were doing, I grabbed Jirou and asked the dorm manager." Inuyasha slowly pulled himself to his feet. "It seems like Jirou was living with a young mother who had two little girls. The mother remarried to a man who hated dogs. So stuck with nowhere to place him, it seems that the mother contacted the health center." Inuyasha gently coaxed Jirou back into his doghouse. "I guess his fear from then hasn't disappeared. He can't be around with any guys but me and the dorm manager since then." 

Kagome looked at him with slight surprise. She had half expected him to shove her off and tell her it wasn't any of her business. She'd seen the unexpected side of him. She gazed at him curiously, wondering what caused his change in behavior. 

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled slightly, which _really_ surprised her. "And you don't have to called me Yasha. Everyone else calls me Inuyasha, so I prefer it if you call me that too." 

Kagome responded with a smile of her own. "Okay, Inuyasha." 

_I wonder why he quit the high jump._ Kagome stared at him for a moment. 

Inuyasha caught her gaze. "What?" 

Kagome quickly looked down. "No...it's nothing." 

After checking with Jirou, Inuyasha gestured Kagome to follow him. "Come on," he said. "It's getting late. We better get back in before the wind picks up again." 

Kagome nodded, a trace of smile still played at her lips. For whatever the reason was, she liked this side of Inuyasha much better. 

  


* * *

  


"Alright, everyone! Gather around! We'll be measuring your sprint times!" yelled the P.E. teacher as he arrived on the track. 

Kagome stood on the sideline, her mind not focused on the teacher. 

_Why?_ she thought quietly, _why didn't I ask that last time?_

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name called. "Yes?" 

"Hurry up," said the teacher. "Come over so we can measure your time." 

"Okay." 

Kagome stood behind the line and took her stance. 

"Okay, go!" said the teacher as the timer started off with a click. 

Kagome shot off, her thoughts still on Inuyasha. 

The teacher stared at Kagome's running figure. _Whoa,_ he thought, _that Kagome's pretty fast..._ He looked back down at the timer and his eyes widened marginally. 

_Hm, I guess he doesn't plan to jump anymore. Same with kendo..._

Kagome turned at the corner and crossed the finishing line. 

_Hn, I'd like to see it._

Kagome turned away, unaware to the look of amazement on her teacher's face. 

"Whoa! That's Kagome's time?!" cried a student who looked over the teacher's time. 

"What's going on?" asked Miroku as he approached the two. 

"Miroku! Look at this! This is Higurashi's 100 meter time, but this is faster than your time, and yours the fastest in the school!" 

Miroku stared at the timer in disbelief. He looked at Kagome's retreating figure with a frown. 

  


* * *

  


Kagome collapsed on the ground onto her back in pure exhaustion. Inuyasha stared down at her with a cocked eyebrow. 

"God, I'm so tired," she breathed. "The track club's been chasing me all day. They kept trying to get me to join." 

"Why don't you?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped through a sports magazine. 

"Well, I want to concentrate on my studies right now." 

"Can't you do both? I heard you had a really fast time on the 100-meter run. I think it'd be good for the team if you joined." 

Kagome rolled onto her stomach. "It'd be really good for the team too if you went back to high jumping." 

Inuyasha's magazine dropped to his lap. "Stop trying to bring that up," he snarled. 

"I don't see why you shouldn't go back." Kagome said with a frown. 

"It's none of your business." Inuyasha turned his back to her, showing her that he no longer wanted to discuss the current subject any further. But Kagome pressed on. 

"Didn't you love high jumping?" 

"Just save the team and me the trouble and join," he snapped over his back. "Stop pestering me about it." 

Kagome rested her chin on her arms. "Tell you what, I'll join the track team if you go back to high jumping," she said. "So then we both get what we want." 

Inuyasha gave her a cold look and said firmly, "No." He pulled the curtain and it covered his whole bedside. 

Kagome sighed. Well, it was worth trying. 

A knock on the door made Kagome to hoist herself to her feet and trudge to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Miroku there with a serious expression on his face. 

"Miroku?" 

"Would you come with me for a minute?" 

Before Kagome could say anything, he turned around and walked away, expecting her to follow. Kagome turned to look at the curtain-closed bed. She half expected him to come out but there seemed to be no movement. Kagome sighed disappointingly and closed the door behind her as she walked out. She didn't even know why she expected that of him. 

  


* * *

  


"The rules are simple. The first person to get a shot into the goal wins," said Miroku as the soccer ball rolled between his feet. "Got it?" 

Kagome nodded as she rolled up her sleeves. If she was a guy, she had to accept his challenge, despite that all her instincts was telling her that this was not good at all. She didn't even know why she had to do this. No matter how many times she asked him, he'd somehow avoided the question. 

"Damn, the field's taken." 

Kagome looked up and noticed that the field was covered with girls tossing Frisbees to one another. 

"What are they doing?" she asked. 

"It's the Otsaku's Girls' Ultimate Frisbee Team. They use our field to practice." 

Otsaku. She knew that name. It was the all girls' school near Yusako that also had a scholarship program; the one that Aki tried to persuade Kagome into attending to instead of Yusako. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "They have a team for Ultimate Frisbee?" 

"Yeah. It started like two years ago, so it's still pretty new. But so far, it's an all-girls sport since none of the guys seem to want to play it. Seems like they're playing a mock game." Miroku's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ah, and here she comes." 

Kagome followed his gaze in puzzlement. 

A very pretty girl, who wasn't too far away from them, jumped up high and caught a Frisbee one handed. She immediately swung it towards her teammate in mid-jump. Kagome stared in awe. She had never seen anyone do such a feat. The girl landed on her feet and immediately set off to the other side of the field where the Frisbee was heading. Her long dark hair was held up in the ponytail and her brown eyes were bright with excitement and concentration. 

Once she had reach the other side of the field, she stopped and waited, with her slim body in a stance ready to leap. The colorful Frisbee sped its way to her at an amazingly speed but she caught it before the opposing girl was able to block it. The girl's teammates cheered at their earn point before a shrill whistle was heard. 

"Pack it up!" 

The group of girls chattered excitedly, discussing the play. Suddenly, Miroku stepped in front of Kagome and yelled with his arms waving. "Hey, Sango!" 

The ponytail-haired girl turned around at the mention of her name. She spotted her caller and with a frown, approached him. 

With her hands on her hips, she said, "What are you doing here, Miroku?" 

"To see you, of course!" 

Sango rolled her eyes but then spotted Kagome before she could say anything further to Miroku. 

"Oh, hello!" she said as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I've never seen you here before. Are you a new student?" 

Kagome nodded. "I'm Kagome." 

Sango opened her mouth but stopped when Miroku draped his arm over her shoulders. "And this is my beautiful and gorgeous Sango." 

Sango looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yours?" She shrugged his arm off her. 

"What school did you go to?" she asked to Kagome with a smile. 

"Evergreen High in America." 

Sango's eyes brightened with shock and excitement. "Really?! _The_ Evergreen High? You guys have like one of the best track teams out there! I heard they might even have an Ultimate Frisbee!" 

"Oh, really?..." Kagome noticed Miroku's hand slid down from Sango's shoulder to her arm. Kagome looked up at Sango. Maybe she was too excited to noticed Miroku's sliding hand. 

"Yeah! If your team and mine make it to Internationals, we'll probably be competing each other! Were you in track?" 

"Yeah..." Slowly, Miroku's hand slid from Sango's arm to her waist. Should she say something? Or was Sango already aware...? 

"Wow! I never thought I could meet someone from the Evergreen High Track Team! What brings you here to Japan?" 

"Uh...scholarship..." Now Miroku's hand slid to Sango's hip. Maybe this was a good time to say something. "Um, Sango?" 

"Yeah?" 

Suddenly Sango's bright face blanched and turned vibrant red. Kagome's ears then rang with "Eeek!!" and then _SLAP!_

Kagome watched pitifully as Sango stomped away with a hand held protectively over her rear. Kagome turned to Miroku with a deep frown, whose face shined painfully with a red handprint. "You're such a pervert," she said with disgust. 

Miroku smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help it. It was calling out to me. Well, let's start." He placed the soccer ball firmly to the ground. 

Inuyasha walked beside the wired fence with his hands in his pockets and a leash circled around his wrist. No matter how many times he tried to push it away from his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what Miroku wanted with Kagome. He told himself over and over that it was none of his business and he shouldn't worry over silly stuff like that. But it kept coming back at him. What were they doing right now? 

Inuyasha stopped when he noticed that Jirou had stopped. He looked down at the dog whose paws were on the fence and his tag was wagging wildly. Inuyasha looked up and started. 

It was Kagome, or what seemed like Kagome. He couldn't really tell because he seemed more like a blurry figure racing down the field with a soccer ball, with Miroku close behind. 

"Dammit," swore Miroku. He quickly sprinted ahead and stole the ball from Kagome's feet. "Got it!" He pumped his hand in triumph, unaware of how close Kagome was to him. 

Jirou let out a bark of warning, but it was too late. Miroku's elbow connected with Kagome's face in a violent collision. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha blinked in surprise, realizing it was he who called out. 

Kagome fell onto the ground in an unconscious heap as Miroku spun around in horror. He quickly kneel down and patted Kagome's face. 

"Kagome! Kagome!" 

"I'll take him. You go ahead and get the doctor." 

Miroku whirled around in alarm. "Inuyasha!" Miroku turned away and grabbed Kagome's arm. "No way! I'll take him! It's my fault that--" 

"Dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled. "You run faster, right? So you should go get that rotten Doctor Izumi!" 

Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Okay," he said and shot off towards the doctor's office. 

Jirou crawled towards Kagome, whining and whimpering. 

"He's fine," Inuyasha assured, why to a dog was questionable. "He's probably knocked out." 

Inuyasha slid his hands under Kagome's knees and armpits and lifted him up. "Geez, you're one troublesome idi--" 

He froze and his eyes slowly looked down. His eyes widened in shock and pure horror. 

"Oh...dear...God..." 

  


* * *

  


"Just knocked out," Doctor Izumi said as he pushed up his glasses. "That's all." 

"Thank God!" Miroku cried as he sank down to the ground. 

"Quit getting all worked up because someone got knocked out. Calling me in on my way home," Izumi muttered as he turned away. 

Kagome groaned as she lifted her arm to her face groggily. "Nn..." 

Izumi glanced at Kagome then started to shove Miroku and Inuyasha out. "Spectators. Leave. Now." 

"Hey! Wait!" Miroku cried. "What's the--Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and started to drag him out. 

"Come on," he muttered. "Let's go." 

Izumi watched as Inuyasha half-dragged Miroku out the door. Once he felt it was safe to talk to his patient, he turned around to Kagome. "Are you fully awake now?" 

Kagome looked up to the doctor. Oh, that's right. Miroku smack her with his elbow and she had passed out. "Um, yeah." 

"That's good." 

If she didn't get out of the health room now, the doctor might... 

"I'm completely fine now, so I'll just leave." 

Kagome rose, but gasped in surprise as Izumi walked in front of her, placing a hand on the couch she sat on, blocking her escape. 

"Well, then, how about you answer something with that completely fine head of yours. What's a 'girl' like you doing here in an all boys school, hm?" 

  
  
  
  
  


  



	3. Unknown Accident

**AN:** Alrighty, I set up an mailing list so if you want to get notified when I update, go to : http:// renko. notifylist. com 

Just take out the spaces. Otherwise stupid ff.net won't show the url. 

  
  


**Double Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown Accident**

  
  
  


* * *

  
"What's a girl like you doing here in an all boys' school? I'd certainly like to know the answer to that." 

Kagome stared at Doctor Izumi, her mouth glued shut, unsure what to say. She merely looked down with a strained expression. Izumi smirked and moved away from Kagome to sit in a chair in front of her. The young doctor's eyes stayed firmly on her; he apparently had no intention of letting her go without an answer. 

"Well?" 

"Um..." 

"I'm afraid you won't get away with that. The truth will be fine." 

Kagome looked up at him. She could see a trace of a smirk still lingering on his face. Could she trust him? The plan was to not trust anyone if she wanted to keep on attending the school. But now that someone had found out, what was she to do? It was most likely that he wouldn't leave her alone nor could she think of any decent lie that she could get away with. 

"I...I..." 

"Yes?" he pressed. 

It didn't seem that she had much of a choice. 

"I came here for the scholarship program." Izumi cocked a brow but Kagome kept on going. "I want to go to Tokyo University, but I'm not rich; then I heard about this school's scholarship program. I know that it's very competitive and that most people who apply don't get in, but it covers all of the tuition; and I think I can make it. Since no other school has this program, I didn't have much of a choice. I have a little brother who still has a whole road of education ahead of him and I think my family's money should go to that. And since I'm a girl, I had no choice but to dress up as a boy." 

Kagome breathed heavily as she watched the doctor in front of her. He was staring back at her, leaning his chin on his hand. She drew in breath to gather more courage for what she was going to say next. 

"But for sure, I won't quit this school. No matter what you do or say will make me give up. I set this goal for myself and I plan to reach it. You can pick on me all you want, but I won't quit." 

Kagome hid her clenched fists behind her back as she waited for the doctor's response. 

"And that's all?" 

"Yes," she lied. She decided that her business with Inuyasha was a personal one; something that she was not willing to share with the strange doctor. 

He eyed her for a moment before turning away with a bored expression. 

"You're no fun," he said as he scratched his ear. "If it had been someone I could push around, then I would have thrown you out of here. Well, do what you want, Higurashi. It's none of my business." 

Kagome gaped at Izumi. If it was possible, her jaw would have dropped to the floor. As fortunate as it was, she had expected him to give her a hard time. The way he let her off was way too easy. But she wasn't going to complain. Her secret was safe and nothing could make her happier. 

"Don't get attached to me," Izumi muttered as Kagome latched her arms tightly around his neck in a grateful hug. "I find women depressing even under normal circumstances." 

Kagome pulled away. "Speaking of which, how did you know? I'm wearing a thick denim vest underneath so..." 

"Yeah, well that's because I'm gay. I knew just by looking at you." 

"What?!" Kagome squawked. 

Izumi turned to face her. "Your voice's a tad too high to be a guy's and you sway your hips a bit when you walk." He smirked. "So I guess you could say that I notice details more than most guys do." 

Kagome's hands flew to her hips. "Really? I worked on it so I didn't think it still showed." 

Izumi shrugged and waved his hand irritably. "Most of the boys here are pretty much oblivious to details. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't noticed. They probably think you're late in puberty or something. Idiots..." He shook his head in disgust. But Kagome had to agree after recalling her first encounter with some of the students. It was surely a miracle when they fell for her lies. "But I suggest you work on it. Who knows if there's someone else around here who isn't as oblivious?" 

"Oh ok..." Kagome sank back into the couch. "Wait, so you're not kidding about being--" 

"Nope." 

Kagome opened her mouth to ask more when Inuyasha popped his head from the doorway. 

"Excuse me, Kagome. I brought your bag. Hurry up and get back." 

"Uh, yeah...thanks." She shot up from her seat and bowed slightly to Izumi as she muttered a small "thank you." She quickly followed Inuyasha out, knowing that Izumi's eyes were still on her. 

When she felt she was a safe distance away, Kagome unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She guessed she could say that she was in safe hands. Doctor Izumi didn't seem to be the kind of person who would rat on her or blackmail her and she at least had someone she could confine in at this school. So as long as no one else found out about her secret, she was most likely safe in her current situation. 

But still, he was someone she didn't know at all, yet she had blurted out over half of the things she had meant to keep secret. How could she have been so naive? She couldn't really expect him to keep her secret. 

"Hey, where are you going?" 

Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She turned and saw that he was several feet away from her, about to turn at the corner. She realized that she had kept straight. 

She chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was spacing out." Kagome cringed. Doctor Izumi was right; her voice was a bit high. 

He made an inarticulate sound before turning. A grunt, maybe? Kagome quickly chased after Inuyasha. 

"Hey, where's Miroku?" 

"I made him take Jirou home ahead of us." 

"Wow. That must've been tough considering Jirou doesn't like men and all--Ow!" 

Inuyasha abruptly stopped, making Kagome crash headlong into his back. 

"You..." 

"What?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her offended nose. 

Inuyasha blinked and stared at her for a moment. He turned away and muttered, "No, nothing." He walked away, covering a large distance with long strides. 

Kagome dropped her hand and ran up to catch up with him. "Wait, what is it?" 

"I said, nothing." 

"Aw, come on. You were going to say something. You were about to start so might as well finish it," she said in a playful tone. 

"Forget about it." 

"But you already got me thinking about it so just spill it out." 

"I said, forget about it." He enunciated each word very clearly and slowly as if she was retarded. 

Kagome huffed, "Now that you're saying it like that, I don't want to know anymore." 

"Fine with me!" He snapped so suddenly that it made her flinch. He stomped away, cursing under his breath. 

Kagome stared as he stalked away. She guessed he didn't know she was just playing around. She ran after him and bent under slightly to look at his face. 

"You know I was just playing around, right?" she asked as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. It's painful to be short. 

Inuyasha said nothing and his eyes glared determinedly ahead of him. 

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

Still, no response. 

Kagome frowned and tried again. 

"I'm not really nosy. I was just joking around. But if you took it seriously, I'm sorry." 

He still said nothing and only walked faster. Kagome fumed. With a sudden burst of speed, she rushed ahead and stopped in front of him. 

Inuyasha halted and stared down at her in surprise. 

"Hey, I just apologized to you!" Kagome stomped her foot angrily. "Don't you think I deserve some kind of a response?" 

Inuyasha made to move around her. "I don't need your apology." 

Kagome copied his movements so she was still in his way. "Then what do you want?" 

He stepped aside but Kagome blocked him again. "I don't want anything!" 

Inuyasha attempted to move past her again but she stopped him, again. "Then why are you angry?" 

"I'm not angry," he scowled. 

"So why are you scowling? Unless scowling is smiling to you, you must be angry." 

"No, I'm annoyed!" 

Why are you annoyed? 

"Because you won't move. So move!" 

Inuyasha shoved her aside, but Kagome would not budge from her spot despite the amount of force he used on her (which wasn't much). He glared at her. 

"Move!" 

"No." 

"Move it!" 

"Nope." 

"Move it, you ass!" 

"Nope, nope." 

Inuyasha clenched his fists angrily. Kagome smiled triumphantly and poked his chest to make her point. 

"See? You're angry." 

"That's because you won't move!" 

Kagome folded her arms and glared back at him stubbornly. "You won't accept my apology." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" 

Kagome nearly smiled. He probably hadn't figured out that she was really just arguing for the fun of it. Well, this was where the real fun started. She dropped her arms to her sides and poked his chest again with an accusing finger. 

"Hey! Don't get all angry at me!" 

"What?!" 

She poked him again. "Technically, I should be the one who's angry. You're the one who squashed my nose. (poke) Not only that, you didn't even stop to say 'sorry!' (poke) And when I said 'sorry' for something I shouldn't even be sorry for, (poke) you ignored me! So apologize!" 

"That's so unreasonable!" 

"Apologize!" 

"Hell, no!" 

"Apologize, you big wart!" 

"Make me!--Ow! Stop poking me!" 

"Then apologize!" Kagome demanded, refusing to withdraw her hand. 

"Over my dead--" Inuyasha suddenly stopped and suspiciously turned his head. Kagome stopped her excessive poking and followed his gaze. 

They were in front of the second dorm building(of three) and on the garden bench near them was Daisuke. He was sitting there with casual ease, amusement written all over his face. When he realized that they were staring at him, he straightened with feigned surprise, and waved his hands in protest. 

"Oh, don't let me stop you," he said in an amused tone. "Please continue. Just pretend I'm not here." 

"Beat it," Inuyasha snapped. 

Daisuke smiled innocently. "Hey, I'm just an innocent bystander. Don't blow your anger on me." 

"I'm not--" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome when she walked forward. 

"Hey, Daisuke. You dyed your hair." 

He grinned and ruffled his now brown hair, making it as untidy as ever. Inuyasha gave it a side glance. 

"You look like a dork." 

Daisuke smiled up at him calmly. "What's dorky to you is cool to me." 

"What amazing logic you have," Inuyasha replied dryly. 

Daisuke grinned even wider. "Better than no logic at all." 

Kagome cocked her head to a side. She didn't know what Inuyasha's problem was. She thought with brown hair, Daisuke just looked much cuter than before. 

"I like it," she said hesitantly. 

Daisuke flashed her an appreciative smile. "Why thank you Kagome." 

Inuyasha glared at Kagome for a moment before turning away. He made it seem like she had just betrayed him. Kagome frowned. He didn't even like her so why should he feel betrayed if she didn't take his side? 

"Fuck this. I'm getting out of here." 

He stomped away and disappeared through the building door. Kagome stared after him angrily before sitting down next to Daisuke with a huff. 

"Is he always like this?" she grumbled. 

Daisuke fiddled with the lint on his jeans. "Well actually, I think these are signs of his coming back to normal." 

Kagome looked up questioningly. "What do you mean?" 

"Before, Inuyasha was really, well, different. He was usually loud, obnoxious, and very energetic. He swore all the time and he'd pick fights every once a while. Not to mention, athletic. He used to smile and laugh a lot too." Daisuke looked up and stared off into the distance. "Then there was some kind of accident. Inuyasha just totally changed after that. He rarely talked and spent most of his time alone in his room. He quit the high jump and kendo, the sports he was best at, and the only ones he'd play were the ones we do for P.E. Nowadays, the time he'd usually use for sports training, he uses it to coop himself in his room and study. 

"He wouldn't talk to us so we never knew what was really the matter. He locked himself up from everyone else and stopped trusting people." Daisuke shook his head and leaned back. "The selfish ass doesn't know what he's doing to everyone," he murmured. 

Kagome sat back along with him. She frowned as she said. "But he isn't like that now. Well, not that much anyways." 

Daisuke smiled at her. "Yeah. After you came, I can see him changing a bit. It's only been a couple of days but he talks a bit more. Not a lot, but a lot more than he used to. Maybe it's your aura or something. Hm, I should ask Miroku about that," he muttered. 

Kagome looked away, feeling her cheeks redden slightly. But she tried to shake it off. Inuyasha didn't have a roommate for a while so he probably got a bit lonely. So her moving into his company was probably just what got him to talk more. Yeah, that was what it was. 

Daisuke stood up and smoothed out his pants. "Well, I'm going inside to eat or all the curry will run out. I don't want to be stuck with spinach soup like last time." He grimaced in disgust. 

Kagome pushed herself off her seat. "Wait, I'll come with you." 

And uncomfortable silence stretched between the two as they walked into the dorm building. Well, it was to Kagome. Daisuke seemed to be enjoying himself, whistling a soft cheerful tune with his hands in his pockets. 

But curiosity won and Kagome couldn't help but ask. 

"What kind of accident was it?" 

Daisuke blinked in surprise from the sudden break in silence(aside from his whistling) but he regained his composure with a smile. 

"Sorry?" 

"You said there was an accident before Inuyasha changed." 

"Oh," he chuckled. "Still on that now, are we?" 

Kagome said nothing and patiently waited for his reply. 

Daisuke looked away and carefully chose his words before talking again. "I don't think that...it's really my place to say. I think it's better if you heard it from Inuyasha himself." 

Oh, joy. 

"Why?" She was slightly irked at how people were telling her things then refusing to explain it to her themselves. 

"Well, it's really a private matter. And I highly doubt that Inuyasha would be happy if I told you. He doesn't really like people talking about it, you see? Pretty touchy on that subject, actually." 

"Oh..." 

Kagome turned her head away in disappointment. What were the chances of Inuyasha telling her? It seemed more like a hundred to one. 

Kagome sighed. She hated being left out in the dark. 

  


* * *

"Aw come on, Jirou. You're the one who wanted a walk," said Kagome as she wiped off what she was sure was the last bit of ketchup on her vest. 

Once she and Daisuke returned to the cafeteria, Miroku, Chiaki, and the others were in another heated argument concerning video game characters. Apparently, it had lead to using ketchup and mustard for different purposes besides putting it on your hamburger. In a matter of minutes, nearly half of the cafeteria was coated with every possible thing that would splatter on impact. It wasn't until the shrill screaming of the lunch lady finally overcame the voices of the rowdy students that they stopped. 

Kagome sighed. At least she wasn't covered with moldy cheese and slimy beans. Poor Toji... 

She halted her steps when she heard Jirou whimper. She turned and saw him sprawled on the ground with his tongue rolled out of his mouth. She knelt down next to the adorable dog. 

"I don't get it. We only circled the campus twice. Don't you usually go around three or four times?" Kagome tugged the leash when Jirou shuffled closer. "Or are you just plain lazy?" 

He rolled over, exposing his belly, expecting her to rub him. Kagome narrowed her eyes, ready to refuse when he cocked his head in the most adorable way. She rolled her eyes and consented. 

"You're lucky you're cute," she mumbled as she stroked his tummy. 

"Come on, Inuyasha. Please. Jump again!" 

"I told you already. I'm tired of the high jump." 

Kagome raised her head curiously. Inuyasha? Was that who she heard talking? And another female voice that she didn't recognize... 

Kagome pulled Jirou's leash gently, and walked towards the direction where she heard the voices. 

"That's a lie! This is coming from someone who loves it. I'm sure, even now. That accident's to blame..." 

"No, it--" 

"It is!" 

Kagome slowly bent behind a row of bushes and peered through the thin branches. She saw several feet away from her, Inuyasha along with a desperate looking girl. Kagome frowned when she heard the word "accident." It probably concerned the same one Daisuke mentioned to her earlier. 

"Stop bringing that up. It doesn't--" 

"But I have to!" 

Well, the confirmed it. Since Inuyasha didn't seem to want to talk about it, it must have been the same one. 

"Quit it, Fuuka!" It sounded like his temper was on a short fuse. If it was she who he was speaking to, Kagome couldn't help but wonder whether he would have already blown up at her. "The accident has nothing to do with it. My leg healed a long time ago. Quitting the high jump was something I did on my own." 

She felt like she was just left in the dumps. That girl seemed to know about the accident but she didn't. Now Kagome felt really left out. Way worse. 

Suddenly Kagome felt the leash stretch taut in her hand. She snapped her head around and saw Jirou wiggled through the bushes. She blanched. Jirou had recognized Inuyasha's voice and was too excited to keep quiet. Before she could do anything, Jirou pulled the leash to its limits and dragged Kagome along with him as he bounded out of the bushes. 

Kagome looked up to see two pair of eyes staring at her in shock. This was bad. 

"Uhm, hello," Kagome managed to croak out. "Just ignore me. I'm just taking Jirou on his walk." 

"I didn't know the bushes were part of his walk course." 

Kagome laughed weakly and turned away, finding herself unable to look at Inuyasha after his cold comment. "Well, you know Jirou. He likes to walk in the weirdest places." She yanked the leash and dragged the reluctant mutt after her. "Eh, I'm going now. Come on, Jirou." 

She quickly shuffled away and found a bench that was a fairly safe distance away. Kagome dropped herself onto it and absentmindedly stroke Jirou's head when he placed it on her lap. Despite the embarassing state she had just gotten herself into, questions kept popping up in her mind. 

Who was that girl? His girlfriend, maybe? He never really talked to her about anything so for all she knew, she could be. Whoever that girl was, she seemed very familiar with him. It made Kagome a bit upset that she knew what happened in the accident. But Inuyasha seemed to have a lot of patience with that girl. She was certain that if it were her, Inuyasha would've exploded in rage if she didn't shut up and stop asking questions. 

Kagome lightly slapped her cheeks. What was she thinking? It wasn't like she really _liked_ Inuyasha or anything. She merely admired his form when he jumped and his amazingly fast reflexes when he fought in those kendo matches. That was all. 

But she still would like to know him a bit better. It sucked being left in the dark. 

Kagome leaned her head back and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw violet eyes staring straight at her. She shot up from her seat, missing Inuyasha's chin by centimeters. 

"Uhm, hello." How lame. She half-wished that she had some sort of witty remark but her mind went blank once those violet eyes were in her sight. 

He just looked at her for a moment before asking. "Are you heading back to the dorm?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright." He held out his hand. For a moment, Kagome thought he wanted her hand. But reality knocked her on the head and she handed him Jirou's leash instead. 

Just before entering the dorm building, Kagome heard a pair of running footsteps. 

"Hey, Higurashi!" 

She turned to see Hojou running towards her. She stopped but Inuyasha walked on without a single reply. Her heart sank. It would've been nice if he said something. Like, "I'm going to go in first," or "See you inside." 

Bummer. 

"Yes?" Kagome faced Hojou. Now that she thought about it, Hojou looked vaguely familiar. But her thoughts seemed to scattered to be able to recall a memory. 

"Uhm, you see, I used to live in America for several years before I transferred here. Well, uh, this may seem a bit weird but uh..." 

Then realization dawned on her. She recognized his face now. Hojou from her junior high was right now standing in front of her. She had heard rumors that he had a small crush on her but she was too focused in her studies to care. Her survival in this school now rested in this boy's naiveté and, hopefully, poor memory. 

"Back in junior high, I knew this girl. Her name was Higurashi Kagome." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for not updating for so long. Been kinda pooped the last couple of days. -_-zzZzz 

I actually cut this chapter shorter than it was suppose to be. Sorry again. 


	4. Unpleasant Surprises

**AN:** I find my cousins very interesting. It seems that one of my cousin's wife's sister's house got hit by lightning. It blew out a section of her wall, fried the air conditioner, a computer, and the electric garage opener. Then later that afternoon, her husband drove home after hearing about accident. Both of his front tires blew out and almost caused an accident. Then her mother got sick. It seemed as though her liver and kidney were not function correctly. 

Well, my cousin thought all this bad luck was a result of his sisters and brothers being too loud and eating too much at the reunion that we had in Lake Tahoe, causing the gods of indigestion and sleepiness to be very upset. So he decided that in order to keep peace with the gods, he needed to perform the sacred rain dance involving him holding two pieces of KFC chicken and run around the house singing "nguoi yeu co -don" (which roughly translates into "I'm a Lonely Lover"). So he has either frightened the gods or scared his neighbor. But apparently whichever comes first was fine to him. 

Me and my family. 

I don't know whether I should be proud or ashamed. 

**Vocab you should know:**

_goban - a go board_

* * *

**Double Life **

Chapter 4 

Unpleasant Surprises

* * *

"Back in junior high in America, I knew this girl. Her name was Higurashi Kagome." 

Oh, crap. 

"So I was just wondering..." 

Kagome felt her limbs turn into stone and her feet root into the ground. It had been only a couple of days and already... 

"Are you two related or something? I figured since you have the same last name and all." 

If she had any less self-restraint, Kagome would have taken off her shoes and smacked him clean across the head. 

"And if I remember her face correctly, it does look quite similar to yours." 

If it wasn't his naïveté, then it was his stupidity that saved her. 

"So is she any relation to you?" 

Words slipped out of her mouth before she could think. "Yeah, she's my cousin. Her mom's my mom's twin sister." 

Hojou made a thoughtful face. "Oh, so I guess that's why you two look so much alike. And I'm guessing 'Kagome' is a name for both genders since she's a girl and you're a guy." 

Oh, dear God. 

"Uh, yeah..." 

He smiled brightly. "Okay, well I just wanted to clear that up. If you ever talk to her, tell her I said, 'Hi.'" 

"Yeah, sure..." 

"Thanks! Well I'll see you around." Hojou waved and walked into the dorm building. 

Kagome waved back weakly. 

She remembered now. Aki had also mentioned Hojou as being one of the most naive boys she had ever met. Kagome couldn't do more but agree. Nice, sweet, but so naive. 

Kagome shook her head. It was something she didn't want to worry about at the moment. Why worry about Hojou when you could have mountains of food served on a table? With a big grin, she turned and reached for the door handle when something caught her eye. 

She straightened and tottered backwards to see who was standing at the school gate. She gaped and swung her arms when she felt herself losing balance. 

It was that girl. The one Inuyasha was with. 

Kagome snorted and smoothed her shirt. Whoever she was, Kagome had no interest in having anything to do with her. She wasn't even that pretty. Why would Inuyasha want anything with that girl? 

Kagome smacked her forehead. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like her to think bad thoughts of other people. She sighed. If she wanted to go unnoticed, it was best to leave now. 

But fate always has this thing about going against your wishes. 

Kagome heard approaching footsteps and reluctantly turned to their owner. She looked up at the surprised girl's face. 

"You're the one from before..." 

Kagome blinked. Then nodded. She turned to walk away. It was strangely uncomfortable talking to that girl. Besides, she was hungry. 

"Wait!" 

Kagome stiffened. Why couldn't she be meaner and keep on walking? 

"You're Higurashi Kagome, right?" 

Kagome turned. "Yeah." 

"I hear you're roommates with Inuyasha. He told me. I'm Sana, an old friend of his." 

Wait a minute. Kagome frowned. "I thought your name was Fuuka." 

Sana sighed heavily. "Inuyasha was never good at remembering my name, I guess. I figure Fuuka was the closest he could remember and stuck with it." 

Kagome gave her deadpan look. Fuuka sounded _nothing_ like Sana. 

"I was the manager of Inuyasha's club in junior high...or at least, I felt I was." Sana's features grew sad and her eyes drooped slightly as she looked down to the ground. 

Kagome looked at Sana sympathetically. She understood now. Sana also loved Inuyasha. 

Kagome stiffened. _Also?_ Why did she-- 

"Anyways," Sana continued. "I have a request to make. Is that okay?" 

Kagome sighed heavily. _But I wanna eat._

"Yeah, sure." 

----------- 

_Tell Inuyasha that I'll be waiting for him in the front of the park after school tomorrow._

Kagome fiddled with her chopsticks. How should she do this? For all she knew, he could still be mad at her. 

"What? You aren't eating?" Chopsticks hovered over her bowl of udon. "Should I eat it, then?" 

Kagome pushed the chopsticks away with her own as she narrowed her eyes at Miroku. "I'm eating. You're just fast." 

Miroku pouted and sat across the table from Kagome. 

"Why don't you go get food from the counter instead from other people?" 

Miroku leaned on his palm and said with a frown. "The lunch lady won't go near the counter. If I come within a ten foot radius, she comes running out with her oily spatula." 

"That's because you kept coming up for food at least ten times." Daisuke smirked as he slid into a chair. 

"I'm a growing teenager. I need food." 

"And so do the rest of us." 

Kagome was laughing when she felt her bowl slide from her. She abruptly slammed her hand down on her thief's to stop him. 

"Ow! That hurt!" 

She looked up. 

Oops. 

Kagome quickly withdrew her hand from Inuyasha's. He pulled his back and rubbed it. "You weren't eating it, so I thought I'd take it," he grumbled. 

"Why does everybody think that if I'm not eating it, it's okay to take it?" Silence greeted her question. "Thought so..." 

"Yo." 

Shun and Chiaki slid into their seats, each holding trays with two bowls of noodles. Miroku reached over with glazed eyes. 

"Fantastic..." 

But Chiaki quickly swatted Miroku's greedy fingers away. "Food. Mine." 

Shun smirked up at Inuyasha, ignoring the tussle with Miroku and Chiaki beside him. "Hey, Inuyasha. I hope you're not having any more trouble with your homework." 

Inuyasha stared at Shun for a moment before standing up and turning to walk away. Toji strode over and quickly took his empty seat. 

"Wait, where are you going, Inuyasha?" Shun called after him. "'You is going to track meet?'" 

Chiaki and Miroku stopped their tussle, leaving them in awkward positions, as they stared at Inuyasha waiting for his reaction, while Toji started guffawing. 

Inuyasha stopped. He turned and grabbed one of the dumplings off Shun's plate. He stepped over to Toji and crammed it into his opened mouth. "Stuff it." 

Shun reached up and tugged his shoulder before he could walk off again. "You know I was just fooling right? You're always so glum, so..." 

Inuyasha shrugged off his hand. "Yeah, sure." 

He turned on his heel and made his way out of the cafeteria. Kagome stared after his retreating back. Poor Inuyasha... 

"Hey, there's shrimp in here." Toji bit into the dumpling and started to chew happily. 

Miroku gaped at Toji. "I love shrimp! Give me some!" 

Toji held the dumpling protectively. "No way. You're just saying that 'cause you want food." 

"I'm hungry!" 

"You ate four bowls of udon already." 

Kagome slid out of her seat. This was a conversation she didn't want to get into. Besides, she had to give Inuyasha that message. She stood up and looked around. Where could he have gone...? 

Kagome felt someone tug her sleeve. She looked down to see Daisuke's smiling face. 

"If you're looking for Inuyasha, he went that way." 

Daisuke pointed to the east exit. 

Kagome nodded her thanks and quickly ran out. As she opened the door, she caught sight of Inuyasha's figure walking towards the dorm rooms. 

Once she had reached him, she grabbed his sleeve to stop his long strides. 

He looked down at her. "What?" 

She released his sleeve. "Sana asked me to tell you that she'll be waiting in the front of the park after school tomorrow for you." 

Inuyasha frowned. "Who's Sana?" 

"The girl you were talking to earlier." 

"That's Fuuka." 

"Nooo....her name's Sana." 

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "Huh, I was pretty sure it was--" 

"It's Sana." 

"She specifically told you?" 

"No, I ran into her and she asked me to..." 

Inuyasha abruptly turned away. "Butt out. This is between me and Suuka." 

"Sana." 

"Whatever." 

Kagome clenched her fists. This guy.... 

"Just go for her sake, will you?" 

Kagome looked away when Inuyasha turned his gaze to her. For some reason, she felt she couldn't look at him in the eye as she said this. 

"She's...she's worried about you, Inuyasha. So, be sure to go for her." 

There was an awkward silence before Inuyasha broke it by turning away. 

"This guy and that guy," he mumbled. "I'm surrounded by meddlers." 

Kagome stared at him as he strode away. She bit her lip. She did the right thing. She knew that. 

But why was her heart hurting? 

---------- 

**The Next Day**

"So basically you came to my office to talk about something that made you upset. This isn't a teen consolation room!" Doctor Izumi growled. 

Kagome hugged the couch pillow snugly. "But, I can't help but wonder. Those two...what are they talking about right now?" 

Izumi dipped a tea bag into his cup. "Well, why is it bothering you so much? It's not like you came here to see him, right?" He dropped the tea bag completely into the hot mug. He gaped at Kagome as she started to take interest in the seams of the pillow. 

"You did come here to see him, didn't you?" he accused. 

"No, that's not it!" Kagome protested, then she looked down in shame. "Well, actually that was only part of the reason I came here." 

Izumi sighed and picked the tea bag out with the tips of his fingers. "You love him?" 

"No!" Kagome cried. She swallowed and settled down. In a lower tone, she said, "I want to see him high jump." 

Izumi tossed the soaked tea bag into the trash and pulled out a new one. "Ah, I see. So, you're worried about him and this girl because...?" 

"I don't know. It just makes me a bit uncomfortable. I just keep wondering what they're talking about..." 

Izumi looked at Kagome's bowed head as he cocked his. He dipped his tea bag into his mug several times before taking it out and placing it on his saucer with a subtle smile. 

"Well, what about that goal of yours? Didn't you want to see him jump?" Izumi grinned. "Worrying about things you can't change is stupid. Just start with the things you can do." 

Kagome stared off into the distance. Things she could do, huh. 

----------- 

After a half hour of pointless wandering, Kagome found herself at the school field. Then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. 

Inuyasha. 

He had probably finished talking with Sana. 

He wasn't looking at her either, more at something else. Jirou was with him, paws on the wire fence and tail wagging. Kagome followed their gaze and gave a small gasp. 

There was a large cushion-like platform on the field with two poles standing parallel on its side and another pole held up horizontally by the two poles. Kagome was just in time to see one teenage boy jump up and over the horizontal bar to land roughly onto the cushioned mat. 

"Woof! Woof!" 

Kagome's thoughts scattered as she looked down to see Jirou at her feet. He sat down on his hindquarters and gave her a lopsided grin. She looked up to see Inuyasha's slightly surprised face. 

"Oh, it's you." 

Kagome frowned mentally at his rudeness. She just let him slide on that one. 

She knelt down to Jirou and stroked his furry head. "So this is Jirou's walking course." 

"Yeah." Inuyasha hesitantly looked at her before turning his gaze to the field. "...I went." 

Kagome stopped petting Jirou, much to his displeasure, and stared at Inuyasha for a moment. Then she looked down again, unable to hide her growing smile. She stood up and dusted the dirt off her pants. She faced him. 

"Okay. Let's go home." 

_I get it now. _

You don't really hate the high jump. I know now. 

Inuyasha's lips quirked slightly. "Yeah, I'm hungry." 

Kagome laughed and they both walked off with Jirou bouncing at their heels, oblivious to the girl staring at them from afar. 

------------ 

"No, you can't do that. But you can go here." 

Kagome looked down at the board thoughtfully. "Oh, I see now. But what about here?" 

Daisuke stroked his chin. "Hm, actually that's even a better move. Yeah, place it down there." 

"Okay." 

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom door with a towel draped over his bare shoulders. "Hey, Kagome. The bathroom's free now--What?" He looked curiously from Daisuke to Kagome. "What are you two doing?" 

Daisuke looked up and smiled. "We're playing Go." 

Kagome scratched her head. "Well, I still don't really get it but--" Her voice trailed off as she looked up at Inuyasha. Her sentence ended with a yelp, somehow lost her balance, and her outstretched arm knocked the stones off the goban. 

Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could fall on her back. Daisuke started to pick up the scattered stones but his gaze stayed steadily on Kagome. 

"What happened, Kagome?" 

Kagome yanked her arm away from Inuyasha's grasp and abruptly stood up, missing Daisuke's head by inches. 

"N-Nothing! S-Sorry!" 

She quickly shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 

Daisuke blinked before turning to Inuyasha. "I think you scared him." 

Inuyasha leaned down to pick up the stones. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." 

Daisuke stuck his hand under the bed, groping for some of the stones that had slid under. "Well, your hair's all over the place so you probably reminded him of Big Foot or something--Ow!!" 

He brought his arm up to shield his face from the stones that Inuyasha were throwing at him. "Those stones hurt you know!" 

He abruptly stood up, but his other arm, which was still under the bed, held him down and his head bounced off the bedpost. "Ow...." 

---- 

Kagome leaned against the bathroom door. What was she thinking? Yelping like that and making that mess. But what could she do? It wasn't her fault. 

Not really anyways. 

But Inuyasha had surprised her. It never occurred to her that he would look amazingly hot when he was wet...and shirtless. Kagome blushed at the thought. 

Suddenly, loud guffaws echoed from the room outside. Kagome turned around curiously. What was going on? It sounded oddly like Daisuke. Kagome shrugged. She'll just ask Inuyasha later. But now it was time to shower. 

---- 

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he pulled his shirt down over his head. Stupid Daisuke. Why he found it funny that a stone had somehow lodged itself up Inuyasha's nose was beyond him. But after he managed to get it out, he threatened to throw the goban at him, and Daisuke quickly left. 

Inuyasha pulled on his socks then stopped when he saw his bare wrist. It wasn't supposed to be. His shoulders slumped. 

Crap. My watch. 

Inuyasha quickly strode to the bathroom door. Thankfully it was unlocked... 

He quickly opened the door and ignored the steam that rolled out. "Hey, Kagome, I left my....ah...." 

Kagome stiffened. 

Crap. 

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap._

How could she have forgotten to lock the door?! 

"C-Can you hand me my watch? It's not water-resistant." 

Kagome quietly reached for the watch and handed it out stiffly from behind her. She heard him quickly take it and mutter a quick 'thanks' before slamming the door behind him. 

Kagome let out a heavy sigh of relief, ignoring her reddening cheeks. That scared the hell out of her! But then she shrugged it off. It was okay, right? He only saw her back. Although he probably saw her butt... 

Inuyasha staggered onto his bed. He was such an idiot! 

How could he have forgotten that Kagome was a girl?! 

He fell on his back as he tried to rub the image out of his eyes. He saw _perfectly_. He growled. Why didn't she pull the curtain though? Hm, it was probably an American thing. 

But somehow, she was hard to get mad at. 

Inuyasha groped for a magazine and pulled it over his face when he heard the bathroom door open. 

"Hey, was your watch alright?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, that's good." 

Kagome stared at him for a moment before climbing up the bunk. Hopefully, she wasn't discovered yet. 

When he was sure Kagome was up in the bunk, Inuyasha flung the "Playboy" magazine under the bed. 

Damn Miroku. He needed to remember to tell him to stop leaving his perverted magazines in his room. 

----------- 

Kagome walked beside the wall, one hand on it for support while the other lay tightly on her side. She grimaced in pain. Days like these were curses to be a girl. She quickly shuffled towards the health room. Hopefully Doctor Izumi had something to ease the pain. Well, the real question was whether he'd give her anything at all. 

Ever since the incident last night, Inuyasha hadn't said anything or referred back to it, that being very good thing. Kagome nodded confidently to herself. He didn't know. She was pretty sure at that. 

"I thought I would run into you if I waited here." 

Kagome looked up in surprise. "Sana!" 

Sana leaned casually against the building gate with crossed arms. Her eyes stayed intently on Kagome, making her squirm slightly. 

"Thank you for giving him my message." She gave a dry laugh. "No matter how often I asked him in the past, he would never come...but he does what you ask, huh?" 

Kagome straightened as she frowned. "Is there something you want with Yasha? I can get him--" 

"No, today I came for you." 

Kagome's frown grew deeper. "What?" 

Sana stepped from the gate as her expression grew angry. "I don't want you to get nearer to Inuyasha than you already are!" 

Kagome blinked with confusion. Close with Inuyasha? She could only wish. 

"I've heard rumors about you. Trailing Inuyasha without consideration that you were annoying him. I want you to stop doing things like that!" 

Rumors? From who? 

"Inuyasha isn't the type of person who should be distracted. Every day I wish for him to make his comeback. But if he's constantly hanging around with you, he'll lose sight of that!" 

"You're wrong--" Kagome started but Sana abruptly cut her off. 

"How could you possibly understand? To think of Inuyasha quitting the high jump, or anything at all! To think of him not getting the championship...that's not him at all!" 

Kagome bit her lip angrily. She probably didn't know anything at all, but she did know this. 

"The one who doesn't understand is you--" 

"Wha--" 

But Kagome continued, refusing to let Sana interrupt her any more. 

"Is getting the championship such an important thing? Are you saying that Inuyasha's life has no meaning if he doesn't jump? Even though he stopped high jumping and kendo, he's still himself." 

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. Words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. Wasn't she the one who wanted to see Inuyasha do all those things? See him high jump? See him spar in kendo matches? Yet, here she was, contradicting herself. 

"Don't speak as if you understand!" Sana cried. 

Kagome gasped as Sana held her hand up high, with apparently every intention to slap her. But a large hand enclose over Sana's wrist before her hand could move an inch towards Kagome's face. 

"I came to see what all the voices were about. What's wrong with you, Fuuna?!" shouted Inuyasha. 

Sana pulled her hand away. "Sana, Inuyasha! I'm Sana!" 

"What difference does it make? What are you thinking hitting him?" 

"I was doing it for you!" Sana cried desperately. 

"When did I ever ask for something like that?! You never understood the reason why I quit, nor will you ever. So stop acting like you do!" 

Sana's eyes brimmed with tears. "How could I ever understand if you never tell me?" 

"Why should I tell you?! It's none of your business! More importantly, you don't need to understand!" 

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!" Sana cried through her sobs. "I don't know what happened in that accident but whatever it was, it changed you. It changed you a lot! And it's making everyone worried about you!" 

"I never asked anyone to worry about me," Inuyasha hissed. "It's my business and it's not something I can take lightly. No one understands that!" 

"You've never given anyone the chance to!" 

"It's because I don't want to!" 

Kagome looked helplessly from Sana to Inuyasha. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just jump right in between them. Inuyasha could easily push her out and both of them would get angry with her for butting in. The tension between the two seemed so thick. 

Suddenly there was a clatter of footsteps. Kagome turned around to locate the source but there was nothing behind her but the gate wall. She looked up and nearly yelped in surprise when she saw Miroku and Daisuke clambering over the wall. 

"Daisuke! Miroku!" Kagome called urgently, yet in surprise. 

The two gave up trying to climb down the foothold-less wall and jumped down beside Kagome. 

Miroku gave a disappointed sigh. "Fighting again?" 

"We heard raised voices and came over to see what the problem was," Daisuke explained to Kagome. 

"--Listen, this is between me and Kikyou! Don't you--" 

Kagome turned. Kikyou? Who was Kikyou? 

"She's dead, Inuyasha! Dead! Why do you keep bringing her up?! Get over it! She's not here anymore! She's dead! Gone! And she's not coming back no matter what you do!" Sana cried. Her face was glistening with tears and her blouse was spotted with fallen tears. 

Inuyasha looked outraged. It looked like every muscle in his face was tensed with anger. It seemed that Sana saying that was not a very good idea. 

Miroku started to roll up his sleeves as Daisuke did the same. "This is looking bad." 

Daisuke nodded. "This needs to stop now." 

Miroku agreed and started towards Sana but was abruptly yanked back by his collar by Daisuke. "No," Daisuke said firmly. "You get Inuyasha. I'll deal with Sana." 

"Wh--" 

"Last time, you scared her off." 

"I--" 

"No." 

Before Miroku could protest anymore, Kagome slightly pushed him towards Inuyasha's direction. "Please," she whispered. "Just do something. Just make them stop." 

Miroku looked down at her briefly before stalking over to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at Sana. "Don't you dare--Gah!" 

Miroku locked his arms over Inuyasha's and started to drag him back. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, outraged to see him. "Miroku, you asshole! Let me go!" 

"No," Miroku said seriously. "Just calm down. We need to talk this over." 

"No! I need to finish this once and for all with Fana!" 

"Sana." 

"I don't care!" Sana's chest heaved as she gasped sharply in hurt. Daisuke placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as he turned her away from Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha, if you want this to finish, the way you're doing it is only making it worse," Miroku said flatly as he struggled to keep Inuyasha restrained. 

Daisuke slowly pulled Sana away and quietly gestured Kagome to follow him. Kagome started to protest but he sharply shook his head and took hold of her, pulling her closer to him as he whispered into her ear. 

"Let him deal with Inuyasha. Miroku knows what he's doing. Right now I need you to accompany me in escorting Miss Sana out. I don't think it's safe for her to stay here a minute longer. Both physically and mentally." 

Kagome shot Inuyasha one last glance but he seemed to be busy trying to pull Miroku into an unsuccessful headlock. Did Daisuke think that Inuyasha would really hit Sana? 

"Kagome!" Daisuke hissed urgently. 

She reluctantly turned away and followed Daisuke and Sana out to the front school gate. Sana was a mess. 

Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were streaming with her tears. Her once neat hair was tangled and the edges were wet with her tears. Kagome could only feel pity for her. She just couldn't be mad at the grief-stricken girl. She tapped her shoulder. Sana jumped at the sudden contact. 

"Hey," Kagome muttered. "Don't cry anymore. What Inuyasha said to you wasn't right. I think it came out meaner and crueler than he meant to be. I don't know Inuyasha that well yet, but I know he isn't very good with words. His temper tends to get the better of him. So don't cry anymore, 'kay? I know deep inside, Inuyasha wouldn't want to see you cry." 

It was harder to say such things than Kagome had expected. She was really making assumptions. She knew that she didn't know Inuyasha well enough to say anything and be certain that it was true. But it seemed to have helped. 

Sana looked at Kagome, slightly aghast. "How can you be like this? I was such a - a bitch to you! But, here you are, trying to comfort me. How can you do such things?" 

Kagome blinked. She thought it was kind of obvious. "Well, I guess you could say that I understood what you were trying to do. I knew that you just really cared about Inuyasha. Your intentions were good...you just didn't show them very well. I don't think I can really blame you for that, can I?" 

Sana stared at Kagome in amazement. Daisuke gently cut in and leaned down slightly so he was at eye level with Sana. "Kagome's right. I know very well how you feel about Inuyasha but the actions you're taking aren't helping him. Inuyasha was right about some parts too. There are certain things he needs to work out on his own and most of things he does are his own fault. So don't involve others. Kagome had no hand in this." 

Sana nodded slowly. Daisuke breathed out heavily and ran a hand through his untidy hair. 

"And I don't think you should come here anymore. I'm afraid it's more troubling to him than you think it is." 

She nodded again, but more hesitantly and reluctantly. She wiped her tears with her sleeve before smiling gently. "Thank you." 

Kagome watched silently as Sana left and disappeared from her range of view. Daisuke exhaled a large amount of air before trudging to a garden bench and throwing himself onto it. 

Kagome stayed standing as she gazed at him with sympathy. Poor Daisuke. By the looks of it, Inuyasha and Sana must've gone through many more fights before this one and Daisuke was probably the one trying to stop them all. The fights probably made him look like an incompetent dorm head. 

"I guess you're probably curious about the relationship between Inuyasha and Sana." 

Kagome jumped. She had not expected him to speak. "A bit," she admitted guiltily. She moved to sit on the far end of the bench. 

Daisuke leaned back. "Ever since Junior High, Sana has been in love with Inuyasha. She always supported him and she wasn't afraid to make it clear. Inuyasha appreciated her support but he was too busy to notice her feelings for him. But it didn't seem to bother her as long he allowed her to hang around. I guess when he quit, that destroyed her chances to be with him. So every once in a while, she comes by and tries to persuade him to come back but he always brushes her off." 

Kagome frowned. "She also said things about rumors. She said how I was too close to Inuyasha and other things that weren't true." 

"Yeah, I'm guessing she probably made them up so she could have an excuse to yell at you." 

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Why would she do that?" 

Daisuke smirked, but not in a harsh way. "She saw that you were changing him. She saw that Inuyasha is slowly starting to return to his former self. She got jealous that she wasn't the one who was changing him, since she comes to see him practically all the time. But that's all theory of course," he quickly added when Kagome turned away, afraid she would burst in angry protest. 

But she was really trying to hide her blush. All theory. Of course it was. What was she expecting? Feeling disappointment was stupid. 

"Oh, that reminds me," Kagome said, hasty to change to subject. "Who's Kikyou?" 

"Kikyou?" Daisuke chuckled. "She was Inuyasha's girlfriend." 

Girlfriend? Suddenly, for a millisecond, Kagome felt crestfallen. Damn hormones. 

"'Was'?" 

Daisuke nodded. "She...died not too long ago." 

"Oh..." was all she could find herself to say. After a long silence, Kagome hesitantly asked, "Was it in that accident?" 

Daisuke was motionless before he shrugged indifferently. 

Kagome looked down to her feet. "I guess I reached the limit of what you can tell me, huh?" 

Daisuke smiled softly before giving her a small nod. Kagome opened her mouth to say more but stopped short when he suddenly stood up. He stretched his arms for a moment, giving Kagome a very nice view of his amazingly fit body, before turning to face her. 

He gave her a brilliant smile. "It's getting late. You should get back to your dorm." 

Kagome gave a reluctant nod and padded to the dorm building. As she passed the caretaker's office, the caretaker stuck his head out the window and yelled out, "Wait, Higurashi!" 

Kagome turned. "Yes?" 

"I have some mail for you from America." He handed her two white envelopes and Kagome took them before thanking him. 

She continued down the hallway as she read the addresses on the envelopes. Her stomach fluttered with excitement as she read. One was from her father and the other was from Aki. Kagome smiled brightly. This should be good. 

As she reached her room, she ripped open the one from her divorced father. She was ten when her father left to go to the other side of the country. She still kept contact with him after deciding she wouldn't hold any hard feelings against him. 

She had only taken a couple steps into her empty room when her hand went limp and everything in it except her father's letter fluttered to the ground. 

No. No way. This _couldn't_ be happening. It just couldn't! 

_Dear Kagome, _

How've you been? When your mother told me you went to Japan, I was shocked! I can't say I wasn't disappointed that I couldn't see you off. Have you made many friends? Well, I have great news! My work has sent me to a business trip, can you guess where? Japan! So I hope to see you tomorrow. I look forward to seeing my little girl again. 

Dad. 

Crap. 

**End of Chapter 4**

****

* * *

****

**AN:** FF.net's been acting really weird. So I'll be posting my most recent chapters on my site if it acts up again.

I HATE mosquitoes. 

Yeah, just needed to say that out loud.


	5. Returning

AN: I know these chapters have been overflowing with grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that. But I don't have the patience to go through each one and edit them. I just stick 'em in Word and let it do the correcting for me, but unfortunately it doesn't catch everything. Pfft.

* * *

**Double Life **

Chapter 5 

Returning

* * *

Why did her hardcore life suck? 

Kagome sunk into her desk chair and flicked the letter onto her desk. Her father wasn't an idiot so it wouldn't be too long until he found out about her little secret. Well, there was Aki's letter. If she didn't have any good news, she'd eat her socks. 

Kagome gloomily ripped open the envelope. 

_Kagome! _

I have bad, bad, BAD news! 

Oh, gosh darn. 

_Your dad's going to Japan for a business trip! You'd better cook up something quickly 'cause if he finds out, who knows what he'll do! I swear to god, if you didn't make friends with anyone who could help you in this kind of situation and if I was any richer, I'll come right over there and stuff Souta's dirty underwear down your throat. _

Well, sorry I don't have any good news to give you. Good luck! 

Aki. 

Kagome buried her head in her arms. What to do, what to do, what to do?! Where in the world was she going to get girl clothes? She was practically broke and she didn't want to eat her socks. And did she have any friends who could help? Of course not! Except for... 

Her head shot up from her arms. Of course! Why didn't she come up with it earlier? She'd eat her socks later. 

Kagome stumbled out of her chair and shot towards the door. She wrenched it open and nearly collided into Inuyasha, headlong. 

"Oh, Inuyasha! Sorry, I was just --" She stopped short when he looked away and started grumbling. "What?" 

Inuyasha clicked his tongue irritably. "I said, sorry." 

A long awkward silence followed. She never expected an apology to come out from his mouth. "For what?" 

Inuyasha's eyes stayed on the carpet. "You got caught up in something that you shouldn't have been. You got yelled by Sanka--" 

"Sana." 

"--for something that wasn't your fault. You were a bystander and she got you involved, for some damn reason I'm not aware of." 

Kagome gave a small smile as Inuyasha avoided her eyes uncomfortably. 

"Look," she said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to sound girly. "I really don't mind. I mean she was really just worried about you, and so are all your friends. I mean, it's okay to have problems, but you shouldn't make the people around you worry about you too. You have all these people around you, so...you don't have to carry the burden alone." 

Inuyasha looked up at her. It felt a bit touching to hear those words from her. His lip quirked. Just like a girl. 

Kagome responded with a smile of her own. "Miroku made you come up here, huh?" 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "The damn bastard wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't." 

Kagome laughed. "Right." She waved her hand and walked out past the door. Inuyasha walked inside before hesitating. 

"I'm thinking--" 

Kagome stopped when she realized he was talking to her. "I'm sorry?" 

He didn't turn around. 

"I think I'll go back to high jumping." 

There was no response from Kagome. 

"I thought you should be the first to know. I mean, considering that you're always bothering me about it," he added hastily. 

Kagome stayed silent. 

"I guess after today, I realized that I've been running away. Well, I won't run away anymore." 

Still, no response. 

Inuyasha snapped around. "Hey! I'm baring out my soul here! The least you could do is say something--" He stopped short when he saw her face. She was in utter shock. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth slightly hung open. 

Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. He smirked. 

"Hey, you're drooling." 

Kagome snapped her mouth close and her hand flew to the corner of it. "There's nothing--" 

She glared at him as her hand dropped. He responded with a wider smirk. 

"If you stayed like that a bit longer, you would've started drooling one way or another." 

"You're wasting my time." 

Kagome stalked away. When she turned the corner, she broke into a big smile. 

He was going back! Inuyasha was going back! 

------- 

**Later...**

****

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Kagome?" 

Six set of eyes looked up from textbooks and essays to glare at their disturber. 

"Oh, it's just you, Hojou," said Shun and immediately returned to burying his head in his math book. 

Chiaki looked at Hojou from head to toe. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" 

"I'm going back to America." 

Now that got all of their attention. 

"Really?" they chorused. 

"Yeah," Hojou said sadly. "My dad's getting transferred back to the U.S." 

"Oh..." 

"So I wanted to say good-bye to Kagome. Have you seen him?" 

"I saw--" Miroku started but was cut short by Inuyasha. 

"He's in the Library." 

Hojou nodded gratefully. "Thanks. Well, see you guys." 

Once Hojou was out of earshot, Toji held his hand out to Shun. "That'll be 200 yen." 

Shun snarled as he pulled out his wallet. Chiaki shook his head. "You guys shouldn't be betting on things like that." 

Toji looked up innocently. "What? It's not my fault my dad's the head of his company." 

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, puzzled. "I thought you said you saw Kagome going to the Health Room." 

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently and stretched his arms behind him. "He doesn't know that." 

He ignored the five sets of eyes that stared at him. Suddenly, they broke in rounds of laughter. Inuyasha looked around, confused. 

Daisuke pulled himself up from the picnic table and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. 

It's nice to have you back, Inuyasha." 

----------- 

**Meanwhile...**

"Doctor Izumi!" 

Izumi turned around just as the door slammed open, making the shelves next to it rattle violently and the contents on it move dangerously to the edge. 

"I need girl clothes!" Kagome slammed the door behind her, causing one of the glass jars to tip over the edge and fall. Izumi dove to catch it; the jar landed cleanly into his outstretched hand. 

The doctor placed the jar back onto the shelf and pushed back the rest of the other containers to the back of the shelf. "You know," he said irritably. "I could have other patients in here." 

Kagome looked around the empty room. "But you don't." 

"That's not the point." 

Kagome waved her hand indifferently. "Never mind that. The important thing now is that I need girl clothes." 

Izumi sunk into his chair with annoying calmness and pulled a cup of tea towards him. "And what makes you think I have girl clothes?" 

"Um, 'cause you're gay?" 

"That's really gonna help you, Kagome." He sipped his tea. "Why do you need them anyways?" 

Kagome threw her arms up impatiently. "My dad's visiting and he can't know I'm attending an all boys' school!" 

Izumi looked up impertinently. "You put yourself into this, you know." 

Kagome started to pace the room. "Yeah, I know, I know. and I have no one to blame but myself - blah, blah, blah. Well, I got it so right now I need your help. I figured you would have some outside resources --" 

She stopped short when she realized he seemed to have stopped paying attention to her. After a moment of staring at her, he had picked up his phone, dialed, and started mumbling into the speaker. 

He was ignoring her! 

Kagome scrunched up her face irritably. Going here was a mistake from the beginning. She whirled around and stalked towards the door. Izumi stopped her by pulling the back of her collar. 

"I called my niece. She's about your size so I asked her to lend me some clothes." 

Kagome blinked before gripped his shoulders tightly. She bowed her head low. "Thank you so much!" 

"Just one question." 

Kagome looked up. "Yes?" 

"Is your dad cute?" 

------ 

Kagome strode down the corridor with fists in her pockets. Gods, that doctor! What kind of question was that? Well, despite the outrageously random question, he did help her out a lot. She sighed. 

_I told my niece to leave a bag of her clothes in front of your dorm so just wait for about an hour or two._

So she had been wandering for a bit over an hour. Fun, fun, fun. 

Kagome walked outside when she saw Miroku and Daisuke tossing a hackey-sack towards one another. 

"Yo," she said when she reached them. 

Miroku nearly yelped in surprise and kicked the sack too high, onto one of the tall walls that surrounded the building. He looked regretfully up at the wall. "Aw, damn." 

Kagome cringed. "Sorry." 

"It's nothing," Daisuke assured as he squinted, trying to locate the sack. "I think it's up there on the left, Miroku." 

Miroku shuffled over. "Okay, give me a lift." 

Kagome looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?" She usually saw him hanging around with these two if not in his room. 

Daisuke bend down on one knee and lifted his hands up as a foothold for Miroku. "Well, you know Inuyasha's going back to high jumping, right? Which, by the way, is a very good thing. It seems like he's returning to his own self." 

Kagome beamed. "Yeah." 

"Yeah, so he's practicing out on the track field right now. He told me he was going to lay off kendo for a while. Take things one at a time." 

Miroku stepped on Daisuke's palms and Daisuke immediately lifted him up for him to placed a foot on each shoulder. Daisuke slowly stood as he held onto Miroku's ankles and Miroku quickly grasped the wall's edge. 

"By the way," Daisuke said with a strained tone. "Hojou was--OW!" A small branch fell onto his head from the tree that loomed over them from behind the wall. Daisuke jumped as a reaction sending Miroku swaying dangerously from the wall. Miroku flapped his arms violently as he tried to regain his balance before leaning forward and grabbed the wall again. "What the hell are you doing, Miroku?" 

"Trying to find the hackey-sack! What do you think?!" Miroku shouted from above. 

"I think you're trying to poke my eyes out!" 

"Well that's a thought," Miroku grumbled irritably. 

"Hey," Kagome suddenly said. "Do any of you by chance know how's Inuyasha doing? I mean, with high jumping and all." 

Daisuke shook his head in slight disappointment. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"Well, from what I'm hearing...he's not doing too well." 

Kagome could feel her hopes plummet down to her stomach. "W-What's the problem?" she choked out. 

"Damn, Miroku, you weigh a ton," Daisuke grumbled before turning back to Kagome. "I'm not sure, but I hear it's because he hasn't fully recovered from the accident yet--OW! Fuck, Miroku! What the hell are you doing?" 

Daisuke's polite demeanor disappeared as his face fell into a snarl. Miroku had deliberately press his weight down on Daisuke's shoulders after he had made a comment on his weight. His knees buckled slightly but he fought against it and straightened again. Miroku swore when Daisuke shook him by the ankles. 

"I-I hear t-that's i-i-it's because he i-isn't a-able con-concentrate th-that w-well," Miroku said as his voice shook before he grabbed onto the wall to steady himself from Daisuke's neck-killing shake. 

Kagome's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Was she wrong to push him into returning to high jumping? Had she known that he had not recovered from the accident, whatever it was, she wouldn't have bothered him anymore. Was Inuyasha regretting his choice to come back? 

Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave. Because of her pestering and begging, he'd probably hurt himself more now. If he hadn't recovered yet, then returning to the high jumping was a mistake from the start. If only she had known in the beginning! 

"If you're thinking Inuyasha regrets coming back to high jumping, don't." 

Kagome looked up in surprise. Daisuke was looking at her with a serious expression on his face. 

"Inuyasha knows what he's doing. Choosing to come back to high jumping is a really big decision and he knows that. You should trust his judgment a little more, even though he does seem a bit reckless sometimes. So don't -- ACK! Dammit, Miroku! I'm in the middle of talking here! Quit dropping branches on my head!" 

Miroku grinned. "You started getting serious, so I got scared for a minute. So I assumed that some evil lurking spirit inhabited your body, therefore I thought I could knock it out of you. Is it out yet, or should I drop more branches?" 

Daisuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Miroku, you're in danger of losing your pants. So you better find that hackey-sack fast." 

Kagome smiled. Those two were a good balance for Inuyasha. What was she thinking, to doubt Inuyasha? She had believed in him for so long, aside from barely knowing him, and she wasn't one who doubted people easily. 

Kagome's head jerked around when she heard a dull thud. She glanced at the pair before padding towards the sound. 

"OW!" Daisuke cried out when he felt something hit his head again. He looked down to see what hit him. It was a empty Cola bottle. The weight on his shoulders suddenly disappeared when Miroku jumped off and landed on the ground. He had a scowl on his scratched face. 

Daisuke rubbed his head painfully. "Did you throw that at me?" 

"Yes." 

"...Because?" 

"Because what you saw up there was that Cola bottle--" Miroku pointed angrily at the bottle. "--and not the hackey-sack! And now my face is scratched up from that damn tree!" Now the tree had the honor of being rudely pointed at. "What if Sango sees me?" 

"Hey, is this what you're looking for?" 

The two turned to see Kagome holding out a colorful sack. 

Daisuke chuckled sheepishly. "Well, whadaya know?" 

Miroku sent him a venomous look. 

Daisuke took the ball from Kagome and placed it on top of his foot. "Well, at least Sango's not around, right? Besides, she's just one girl." He flicked the sack to Miroku to kicked it towards Kagome. "It's not like you to focus your attention on just one girl." 

Kagome was caught in surprise when she saw the ball sail towards her, but she quickly recovered and smacked it with the side of foot. 

"Good one," Miroku complimented. He flicked the sack to Daisuke. "What do you mean? Have you ever thought of the possibility that I could change?" 

"No," Daisuke and Kagome chorused. 

Miroku held a hand on his chest with a feigned look of hurt. 

Suddenly remembering her ordeal with girl clothes, Kagome asked, "Do any of you know what time it is?" 

Miroku bounced the sack on his knee as he glanced at his wristwatch. "Er, it's 5:45." 

"Hey, Inuyasha's practice should be over by now, right?" asked Daisuke and Miroku nodded. 

Kagome swore in her head. Her bag of clothes had been waiting in front of her dorm room by now. If Inuyasha saw it and looked inside it, she was screwed. "Er, I have to go now," she stammered. "Um, see you in at dinner." 

She turned and stopped short so she wouldn't collide violently into Sango who had just came by. 

"S-Sango!" she heard Miroku stammered from behind. "Hey, is my face okay?" he whispered to Daisuke. 

"Never better," Daisuke said with hidden glee. 

"Kagome!" Sango said with surprise. "Sorry! I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" 

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm okay," she said before she was unceremoniously shoved aside. 

"Sango-chan!" said Miroku whilst smoothing out his hair. He took her slender hands into his. "What brings your pretty face here? Do you miss me so dearly that you would bring yourself here to this vile place?" 

Daisuke stared incredulously at him. "You _live_ here." Miroku ignored him. 

Sango laughed. "I came here to drop something off. And you can keep on dreaming, Miroku." 

"I only dream of you, my dear Sango." 

"How comforting," she replied wryly. "By the way, your face is all scratched up." 

There was a sudden sound of padding footsteps as Daisuke made his rapid escape. Not being to fond of seeing bloody murder, which seemed inevitable by the look in Miroku's eyes, Kagome quickly left. 

She quickly broke into a run, praying that Inuyasha had not reached the dorm before she did. 

---------- 

Inuyasha walked sluggishly down the hall, dragging his training bag at his heels. To train for endless hours after months of never touching the high jump was hell on earth. He was going to take a long nap after this. 

He trudged to the door and stopped when his foot touched something. He looked down and saw a brown paper bag at his feet. Inuyasha frowned and painfully bend over to look inside before it was abruptly snatched away. He looked up in surprise and saw Kagome breathless and holding the bag close to her chest. 

Inuyasha quickly straightened but his back protested...painfully. He grunted and placed a hand on his back. He looked at Kagome. She was still standing there, looking terrified. He blinked. Was there something on his face? 

"Um, so what's in that bag?" He asked, in attempt to start a conversation. 

"Nothing," she stammered, her terrified look slowly disappearing. "It's just some mail I asked to be delivered here." 

Inuyasha's eyes drooped. "Oh...that's a pretty big package." 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Right. Well, I'm pooped so I'm going to take a nap...wake me up for dinner," he yawned. 

"I will." 

"Right." 

Inuyasha fumbled with the doorknob before finally opening it. He trudged in and dropped his bag to the ground. He was so tired... But he only made it half way through the room before he fell unceremoniously to the ground, fast asleep. 

Kagome sighed heavily before shutting the door behind her. She gripped the bag a bit tighter. Did he see anything? If he did, she was seriously screwed. But then, he would have said something. Nowadays, Inuyasha had been a bit more open than usual. It hadn't been too long ago when he spontaneously said that she had a bad scent. 

Concerned that she had bad hygiene, she asked around, causing a lot of raised eyebrows in the process, if she smelled bad. They all said she smelled fine, so she figured he was being weird. But it was bit surprising that he would say anything at all. So if he saw anything, he'd say something. She was sure. 

Kagome placed the bag by her desk and walked over to Inuyasha. She prodded his body with her foot. He grunted and rolled over, but did not awaken. He was most likely going to get sick or something lying like that on the ground. Well, the bed wasn't too far. 

Kagome bent down and lifted Inuyasha's limp arm over her shoulder. With great difficulty, she heaved herself up along with Inuyasha. 

"My god, you're heavy," she muttered. 

She took several shaky steps towards the bed before her knees buckled. Her arm lashed out and grabbed the bedpost to steady herself. When she felt she was steadied enough, Kagome took a few more steps, this time more slowly and steady. Just as she had finally reached the bedside, Inuyasha suddenly leaned forward. 

His weight dragged her down with him as he collapsed onto the bed...and on top of Kagome. 

Kagome squeaked as she tried to wiggle her way out. But that seemed impossible since his whole body was covering hers. His hair blanketed her whole right arm and his right arm trapped her left. His head cradled itself on the crook of her neck and his legs tangled with hers. His heavy steady breath brushed her neck, making her heart race. His face was peaceful and content....and so close. Too close. 

She blinked rapidly. What was she doing? It wasn't like she had any feelings for him or anything. This was ridiculous. She had to get out before someone came in. 

With all the strength she could muster, Kagome pushed Inuyasha off, but instead he merely rolled off. But either way, it got him off her. Cold air hit her body as Inuyasha's warmth disappeared. The shock made her shiver. 

Kagome slid off the bed and pulled the covers over Inuyasha. She backed away, slightly afraid of what might happened if she stayed any closer to him. 

For one outrageous second, Kagome thought she felt her body _crave_ to be under his warmth again. 

---------- 

**The Next Day...**

****

Kagome fixed the ribbons in her hair and smoothed out her blouse. It felt like ages since she had last wore a skirt. She had to wake an hour earlier than usual to sneak out of the school and into a public bathroom to change. Thankfully, it was a weekend so school wasn't a problem. 

Kagome peeked out of the bathroom and cautiously walked out. Strangely it seemed more like she was masquerading as a girl now. She nervously smoothed out her floral skirt and fixed her hair. Thank you, Doctor Izumi' niece! 

What Izumi had told her was still a mystery to Kagome but it was something she just had to trust him in, wasn't it? 

Kagome glanced at the clock tower before scurrying away so she wouldn't be late. 

She walked down the street, looking curiously around. It had been awhile since she went out of the school campus. Stores were opening and the streets were starting to fill with people. Kagome made her way to the park, glancing every now and then at the stores. She had to fight the temptation to walk into one of them and browse through, but she was nearly late as it already was. 

At the front gates of the park, Kagome spotted a brown-haired middle-aged man, waiting patiently as he looked curiously around. Kagome broke into a big smile. 

"Dad!" 

The man looked up in surprise before grinning. "Kagome!" 

Kagome ran into her father's outstretched arms gleefully. "Welcome, Dad." 

Mr. Higurashi laughed and lifted Kagome off her feet to give her a peck on her cheek. "You little brat. When your mother told me you went to Japan, I was so shocked. I can't believe you forgot to tell me." 

"Sorry..." Kagome said as he placed her down onto her feet again. She broke into a grin. "But you know now, right?" 

He ruffled her hair. "Obviously--Uh!" Mr. Higurashi leaned forward and stared at Kagome. "You cut your hair!" 

Kagome stroked her short hair. "Yeah. Just before I left for Japan." She laughed when her father's eyes widened even further. 

"I liked your long hair!" 

She laughed again and pulled him by his arm to a nearby cafe. 

"So how long are you planning to stay here?" Kagome asked as they sat down. 

"There's a medical convention here, so there's lots to do. I'd say four days at the least." 

Kagome sipped her warm tea. Her father's work was partially the reason why her parents decided to separate. The other part of the reason being that they figured that they just didn't love each other anymore. Her father was a doctor and he went overseas a lot. So Kagome was lucky to see him at all. Four days! 

She suddenly felt crestfallen. That meant for four days she had to hide from her father that she was attending an all boys' school. 

"So how are you adjusting to high school?" 

Kagome looked up and put an optimistic smile on her face. "I'm doing great! The bo- people are really nice." 

Mr. Higurashi smiled. "That's good." 

"Yeah..." 

Kagome's eyes fell down to her cup as she fingered the rim. Lying to her father like this never had been so uncomfortable. How much longer could she fake a smile and act like everything was alright? But Kagome looked up determinedly. She had already enrolled into the school and had already started on the road to get into Tokyo University. Not even her father was going to be able to stop her on this one. 

**End of Chapter 5**

****

* * *

AN: This chapter probably would've gone out earlier if I wasn't drawing...

Oh, well. 

I watched the movie, "Equilibrium". It is awesome beyond words.


	6. Forceful Victory

AN: Okay, just a note, Equilibrium didn't make it very big, much to my disappointment, but it's out in video/DVD, so check it out! It's really good. Trust me.

* * *

**Double Life **

Chapter 6 

Forceful Victory

* * *

_The square root of eighty-one plus twenty-one squared divided by two more days till Dad goes home--GAH!_

Kagome pounded her head for fifth time. She shoved her math book and papers away from her in frustration. No matter what she did, she couldn't keep it out of her mind. Her thoughts always trailed back to her father. 

The last two days had been fine so far. Her father had been busy with the medical convention but Kagome was always on the edge of her seat, pondering when he'd suddenly pop up for a surprise visit. She would occasionally visit Doctor Izumi for some comfort, but of course, he'd always chase her out ("This is a Health Room, not a teen consolation room!"). 

She turned in her seat to face the empty room. 

Inuyasha had been training for hours on end, ever since he entered the spring competitions a couple of days ago. She rarely saw him nowadays, mostly in class or in the late hours of the evening. So she wasn't exactly a very happy bunny right now. 

Kagome glanced at her watch. Well, it was time to take Jirou on a walk anyways. Walking the furry dog was one of the favors she'd promised to Inuyasha since he started on his intense training. It wasn't too bad, really. Knowing that he was trying really hard to catch up was a comforting thought already. 

She collected her stuff and put it aside before walking out to the caretaker's office. After receiving the dog leash, Kagome sauntered outside to the doghouse where she was greeted with the barks and yips of an excited dog. 

Kagome smiled as she approached Jirou. She gave him a good scratch before clipping on the leash. From there, they started their long trek around the school campus. 

It wasn't long before Kagome found herself sweating and panting. She nearly toppled over when Jirou pulled the leash, very eager to continue down his walking course around the campus. But Kagome pulled the leash in retaliation. 

She pointed at the too-energetic dog. "Five times, Jirou (pant, pant). We circled (pant) the school five times (pant, pant). I'm only human, you know." 

Jirou ruffed in disappointment and sat down as Kagome collapsed onto the grass. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and looked at her watch. 

7:30. Inuyasha should've finished practice by now, but Kagome was, at the moment, too tired to care. She leaned backwards and fell onto her back... 

Only to bolt right back up with a yelp of surprise when she saw violet eyes staring straight down into hers. She scurried back but she didn't have enough balance to stay upright. So she fell back onto her back again. Jirou barked joyfully at their new visitor. 

Inuyasha chortled as he witnessed Kagome's reaction to his chosen entrance. 

"Stop scaring me like that!" she hissed but his grin slowly grew broader. 

He knelt down to scratch the jumping Jirou. "Good boy," he murmured as the Jirou calmed under his hand. 

Kagome pulled herself up to sitting position. "What brings you here?" she asked. "This route doesn't lead to the dorms." 

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha shrugged. "But I heard Jirou and you and it's getting dark so I figured that it'd be safer if the two of us-" Jirou barked. "- the three of us, go to the dorms together." He stood up and adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder. "So shall we go?" 

Kagome nodded and stood up with him as she tugged the leash; and made their way to the dorms with Jirou trotting at their heels. 

"So I heard there was some commotion in the cafeteria today during dinner." 

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in surprise. Oh, that's right. He left early to go practice. She had stopped being surprised at his attempts to start conversations days ago. 

She smiled. "Yeah." 

"Chiaki and Toji?" 

"No, that was yesterday. Today was Miroku and the lunch lady." 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Really?" 

Kagome nodded as her smiled grew wider. "Apparently, Miroku went out with her niece and he promised to call her back but never did. The girl really liked him so she got pretty distraught; also Miroku never knew that she was the lunch lady's niece. So when Miroku went up to get seconds, she refused to give him some." 

"The poor ass." 

"So the two got into a huge argument. They even pissed Daisuke off too when he tried to break them up. So he gave up, went outside to eat, and acted as if nothing had happened." 

He shook his head in disbelief. "It must've been pretty bad since it pissed Daisuke off. So what happened afterwards?" 

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I left because it was getting too loud." 

She cocked her head skeptically at Inuyasha as he laughed. Usually conversations like this rarely ever happened with him. She hadn't had such a nice conversation with him since...well, a very long time. 

"Something happened today, huh?" she asked with a suspicious tone. 

Inuyasha blinked. "What makes you think that?" 

She grinned as she counted off. "First off, you're acting way too nice. We're having a decent conversation and you're all smiley and happy, which is scaring me a bit." Kagome paused. "You broke a personal record today?" 

Inuyasha's chest huffed out in pride. "I actually passed the second mark today." 

Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha looked forward in an unusually happy mood. His speedy recovery sparked a light and she was happy for him. But something still bugged her. That something was the accident Inuyasha was recovering from. 

To stop an athlete completely and demolish his desire to try a second time, it must have been something harsh. It couldn't have been only a physical injury that had affected Inuyasha. Despite the small details that Daisuke had reluctantly given her, she figured that this Kikyou person must've been part of the reason why Inuyasha stopped the high jump. Maybe she died in the accident, causing Inuyasha to totally lose any desire to do anything he liked. Or maybe she died while he was trying to recover from the accident and he lost all desire to give high jumping another chance because she was his inspiration. 

Kagome looked down at her feet. To be a inspiration to someone, Kikyou was no doubt a very important figure to Inuyasha. Well, girlfriend and all. Would she ever be able replace such a person? 

Her breath caught in her throat. 

_What?_

What in _the world_ was she thinking? Replacing someone? Why was she thinking that? And of all people, to Inuyasha? Sure, they had pretty much established they were friends, but Kagome had never felt anything more than that (and hopefully, the same with Inuyasha). 

Or did she? 

Kagome mentally slapped herself. This was craziness. She came here for educational reasons, not to become a lovesick moron. But before she could do anymore mental abuse to herself, Kagome heard herself called. 

"Kagome!" 

Kagome froze. That wasn't Inuyasha's voice. It was too deep, too familiar. And it sounded angry. She felt Inuyasha tap her shoulder. 

"Hey, Kagome," he muttered. "Someone's calling you." 

She squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. Oh no, no, _no_. 

------------- 

Miroku tapped his knuckles lightly on the door with "205" on it before slowly opening it. He peered inside to see Daisuke on the floor with a washcloth in one hand and a black stone in the other. In front of him were the goban and two small pots filled with stones. Next to the goban were two small piles of stones, one black and the other white. 

Daisuke looked up in mild surprise before flashing a smile. "When did you start knocking?" 

Miroku shot him a wry grin before settling himself across from Daisuke. "Cleaning stones again?" 

Daisuke nodded. "Gotta keep them in mint condition." 

Miroku swiped another washcloth from the small table from behind him and took several stones to clean. Daisuke paused to watch his every action before he blinked and resumed cleaning the stone. 

"So what did you come here to talk about?" 

Miroku stopped. "I didn't say anything." 

Daisuke shrugged. "Yeah, but you knocked before coming in. You're helping me do something and you haven't started on how hot Sango is so I'm figuring there's something troubling you." 

He blinked. It had only been over a year and Daisuke had already been able to comprehend that much. "I don't like you." 

Daisuke only grinned in response. Miroku flicked the cleaned stone into the pot before reaching for another. He started to wipe the dust off it before pausing. He looked up at the dorm head. 

"Have you noticed anything, I don't know...strange about the new guy?" 

Daisuke's eyes flickered upwards but his rhythm didn't seem to be disrupted. "Who? Kagome?" Miroku nodded. "What do you mean by that?" 

Miroku shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, there's been this thing bugging my head every time he's around. Like, something's not right." 

"You too, huh?" 

He straightened. "You've noticed?" He flicked the white stone into the pot filled with black stones. He gave a hint of smile when his friend's hand flashed out to catch it with his excellent reflexes. 

"A little." Daisuke looked at Miroku with slight annoyance. "I guess it started when he started to ask about Inuyasha. Seemed pretty curious about him. And he seemed a little upset every time Inuyasha blew up at him." 

"Well, I guess anyone who didn't know him that well would be upset." Miroku shook his head slightly. "When he first came, I always felt he was keeping something to himself. Like, he was carrying around this big secret." 

Daisuke dropped the stone into the pot. "You could sense the burden." 

Miroku was silent for a moment. "You don't think he's gay, do you?" 

Silence. 

"No. I think we'd know if he was." Daisuke frowned at the stone that had a nick on its side. "You don't happen to know how this happened, do you?" 

Miroku stared at the nicked stone before averting his glance to Daisuke. "Nope," he said in a calm tone. 

Daisuke shrugged and tossed the damaged stone into the trash. 

Miroku became silent again as he pondered more. Another thought came to him, yet he was hesitant to voice it. 

"Hey...you don't he's a...she, do you?" 

Daisuke's head snapped up in surprise. The two exchanged disbelieving looks before chorusing, "Nah." 

Crickets chirped. 

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door slammed opened to reveal Inuyasha and a glum-looking Kagome behind him. Daisuke shot Inuyasha an irritated look. 

"What is it with you people? Do you not know how to knock?" 

"I need to talk to Coach." 

Daisuke blinked. "What?" 

"I need to talk to Coach," Inuyasha repeated irritably. "Where is he?" 

Miroku crossed his arms as Kagome sunk gloomily into Daisuke's desk chair. "Really now? Seriously, Inuyasha, be more specific. Do you want our martial arts coach, basketball, soccer, hockey, track, sewing -" Daisuke cocked an eyebrow ("We have a sewing club?"). "- kendo and -" 

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "High jumping, dumbass." 

"Ah, well then you'll find Mr. Toshiko in his office." was Miroku's calm reply. 

Daisuke turned his head to Miroku. "I thought he was in the teacher's lounge." 

"No, I saw him walking to his office." 

"But I talked to him a while ago when he was about to go into the teacher's lounge," Daisuke pointed out. 

"Office." 

"Teacher's lounge." 

"Office." 

"Teacher's lounge." 

"Off--" 

"I'll just go to them both," Inuyasha scowled. His expression changed slightly when he caught Miroku picking up Daisuke's nicked stone and mouthing, "He knows." He paled before giving a slight nod. He stalked out of the room, careful to slam the door behind him. 

After a moment of silence, which was abruptly broken by Daisuke's ignored questions ("Since when did we have a sewing club? What do they _do_?"), Miroku turned to Kagome. 

"So, any ideas as to why Inuyasha wants to talk to Mr. Toshiko?" 

It took a couple of moments for Kagome to realize she was being spoken to. 

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. What did you - oh. It's nothing important, really." 

Miroku blinked. He was on the brink of breaking into rounds of laughter. It was probably just a new guy thing. Miroku was someone who even the greatest liars would have trouble with. 

"Something happened today, no?" 

Kagome's gaze drifted out to the window. Daisuke followed her gaze before bringing his eyes back to her face. Slumped shoulders, limp arms, sagging posture, and depressive eyes; something was definitely wrong. "I don't know what's bothering you but I know one thing for sure. And that's sitting there like a depressing dimwit isn't going to solve your problem. Problems tend to resolve when you take actions. I know that I probably sound clichéd and that I don't know what the hell's going on, but it's the truth. Giving up and losing determination really don't get you anywhere." 

Kagome looked at Daisuke with slight surprise. The atmosphere around him when he talked seemed to radiated a familiar feeling. A feeling that came from the simplicity and causalness of his words. It was almost as if it was Doctor Izumi who was giving her advice. No pressure or stress seemed to weigh more onto her already heavy shoulders. 

Miroku smiled knowingly. "Giving up and losing determination mean the same thing." But the quirk on his lips showed hints of admiration and pride. 

Daisuke glared at Miroku briefly. "Point being, don't just sit around and let things happen." He turned to Kagome. "Make things happen around you," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

Kagome's eyes dropped to the chair cushion and picked at the loose threads. It probably was time to tie the knot to her problems. Daisuke was right, lingering in the shadows would never get her anywhere. She lifted her head and flashed a genuine smile. "Thanks." 

Daisuke watched quietly as Kagome left the room before turning to Miroku. "So do you know?" 

Miroku grinned widely. "Yup. I overheard them by the gym." 

"Uh huh, and?" 

He flicked each stone into the jar with his thumb with careful accuracy. "Well, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jirou were heading towards the dorm when I was coming back from soccer practice. I was gonna come over when this foreigner dude came and started yelling at Kagome." One of the stone he flicked missed the jar. Daisuke caught it with his fingers and motioned him to continue. "He was yelling something about how he couldn't believe Kagome went to an all-boys' school and how he was going to take him back to America." 

Daisuke's eyebrows rose. "Relationship?" 

"Dad, I think. I caught snitches of a "otou-san" here and there." 

"Reactions?" 

"Kagome seemed pretty upset," Miroku replied. "He started protesting and stuff. They pretty much had a big fight over something I'm not quite sure what about." 

"And Inuyasha?" 

"He seemed kinda lost and confused, at first. It wasn't until the foreigner focused his attention on him did he actually do anything. He basically stepped in between the two and it seemed to make the foreigner a bit angrier than he already was. I guess Kagome's dad knows about Inuyasha's status as a high jumper." Miroku glanced up. "Oh, and you were right on one thing. Inuyasha still is recovering." 

Daisuke wore a slight frown as he gathered the small piles of stones and poured them into their proper jars. Ever since the accident, it had taken nearly a month to get Inuyasha out of his room and another half-month to get him talking again. The impact of the accident was so great that it was almost expected that Inuyasha would still be recovering, in his physical and mental state. 

"Well, now Inuyasha's in the September competition," Miroku continued. 

Daisuke's frown deepened. "What bugs me is why Kagome's dad is bothered by him going to an all-boys' school. It's not like we're infested with gays." 

"Well, the guy didn't seem homophobic so I doubt that's the case," Miroku paused as he thought. "Well, Kagome is studying overseas so maybe he's attending a school different than the one he said he'd attend." 

Daisuke cocked his head doubtfully. "Why would he do that?" 

Miroku's shoulders slumped in resignation. "I don't know, but Inuyasha better make it 'cause if he can't high jump by the time of the competitions, Kagome's going back to America." 

--------------- 

_"Alright, then, I'm here for two more days. If you can high jump within those two days, Kagome can stay here. If you don't, sh--he comes with me when I go back to America."_

Kagome rubbed her eyes wearily. She wished it was all a dream and that it would all disappear at the snap of her fingers. Unfortunately for her, life would not work that way. 

Despite the close call, the humiliation that her father had put her through yesterday was nearly unbearable. She still had no idea what Inuyasha was thinking. Not only that, he had less than a day to make a successful jump and from the news she had been hearing, such a feat seemed miles away. 

Of course, there was always that option of avoiding all confrontations and just follow along with her father's intentions. But she couldn't do that. She was too deep in the hole, and backing out would make all her previous efforts futile. In the mix of all these things, she was still confused. These were the times where she wished she had a female friend with her. Someone who she could talk to about all her secrets. But apparently, Aki practically on the other side of the world. 

She definitely couldn't talk to any of her male friends. Definitely not. And as gay as Doctor Izumi could be, it wouldn't be the same as talking to a female. All these emotions that she had to keep inside her were becoming a heavy burden. Who could she find who could lighten her load? 

A small knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Her stomach fluttered. If it was Inuyasha, she'd jump out the window right now. The silence that stretched between them on their way to Daisuke's dorm the other day had made her extremely nervous. 

Flustered, Kagome opened the door. 

"--see? I knocked. Take a lesson from it, Miroku," Daisuke was saying. 

Miroku glowered. "Drop it, will you?" His expression changed when he realized the door had opened. "Yo!" 

"Hello," Kagome drawled out hesitantly. 

Miroku smiled pleasantly, "We know about your current situation and we wish to provide you company since that is the most we can do." 

Daisuke grinned. "In other words, we're bored and there's nothing on T.V. to watch." 

Kagome blinked and stepped aside. "Come on in." 

The two boys sauntered in, hands in pockets, and looked around the room thoughtfully as if it was the first time they had ever seen it. Miroku chose to sit on the floor as Daisuke made himself comfortable on the lower bunk of the bed. 

After a long awkward silence, Kagome finally spoke up. "Would you guys like soda? I found some in my closet." 

Miroku clapped his hands suddenly. "Oh! So that's where I stashed them. You see, I sneaked them from the cafeteria and completely forgot about them. But yeah, give me one." 

It was probably better not to ask him how he got into her dorm in the first place. 

"Give me one, too," Daisuke said as he slipped out a magazine from under Inuyasha's bed. It took only glance before Daisuke abruptly snapped his head away and flung the "Playboy" magazine into Miroku's lap. "I think that's yours." 

"Hey, I've been looking for this for at least a week! You know, I--" Miroku was cut short when Kagome shoved a soda bottle under his nose. "--Oh, thank you." 

She nodded and tossed another bottle to Daisuke. As she opened her own, Miroku asked, "So, you okay?" 

Kagome paused before answering as she sat down. "I've been better." 

"Look, I know he's on a really harsh time limit, but he'll make it." 

Kagome's eyes flicked to Daisuke, her attention now directed towards him. 

"He's never made a promise that he couldn't keep and he's as reliable as a person can get. He's not the type to let people down." Daisuke popped open the bottle before stopping. "Well, actually, there was that time when I asked him to watch over my goban while I--" 

"No ones cares about your _goddamn_ board," Miroku said with a glare. 

Daisuke glared back. "I do." 

"You don't count." 

Boys. To them, it seemed starting arguments daily was as vital as breathing. But these two...they made her want to laugh. She knew they were trying to set her into a better mood and well, they were good at it. 

Kagome drew up her knees. "So are you guys gonna watch?" 

Daisuke blinked. "Of course. We're not gonna miss Inuyasha's big comeback. After he backed out, I'm pretty sure many of his competitors' prayers were answered. Bet they're all anxious and nervous now that Inuyasha's coming back." 

Miroku grinned. "Yeah. Well, we should start heading towards the track," he said as he glanced at his watch. 

Kagome frowned. "But it doesn't start for two hours." 

"Well, yes, but in order to avoid long food lines and get good seats, it's good to go extra early. Now that Inuyasha's coming back, good seats are gonna run out fast." 

Daisuke nodded in agreement and stood up. "I'm going to go get my jacket. You guys meet me outside the dorm." 

Kagome absentmindedly went to get her own jacket. 

_"Now that Inuyasha's coming back, good seats are gonna run out fast."_

She had nearly forgotten how famous Inuyasha was. Would he change from the sudden burst in popularity? Certainly there had to be tons of his fans still out there. Tons of _female_ fans. It just felt uncomfortable seeing girls ogling him and his nice fine body. They probably only wanted him for his looks and status. But then again, it wasn't like she should care. She was supposed to be a guy. 

Kagome took the jacket from the hanger and closed the closet. Now that she thought of it, would she ever get to actually go out on a date with someone? With the current state she was in now, she couldn't go out to have a nice romantic dinner with a guy. She wouldn't be able to go out to walk on the beach hand in hand with a guy or go gaze at the stars at night with him. She would hear her friends chatter about their boyfriends and their romantic moments. Would she ever get to share those kinds of things? Back then, she didn't care and thought that her studies should be her first priority. But now, things seemed different. 

Things that she pushed away back then, she wanted now. When she had come to the decision to attend this school, she was aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to date anyone for the three years she went there, but back then, it didn't seem like a huge loss. 

She sighed. Well, she was here now, and there was no way she could back out. Kagome pulled on her jacket. She'd just cross that bridge when the time came. Besides, it was only the beginning of the year and her teachers hadn't struck her with anything harsh. So maybe when they did, her regret will probably disappear further into the year. Hopefully. 

"Seriously, how long does it take for you put on your jacket?" 

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku waiting patiently at her door. She muttered an apology and followed him out. 

Miroku was right. The seats _did_ run out fast. The first seven rows were crowded with people holding support posters and banners. They had come an hour early (the other hour they spent trying to pry Miroku off of Sango) and yet the rows continued to fill rapidly. After about fifteen minutes, they finally found a row closer to the front, but much to their despair, there were only two seats. 

Daisuke turned to Miroku. "I think you should go." 

"Why me?" 

"Well, the whole time we were trying to find decent seats, you were complaining how you couldn't sit next to Sango." 

"Yes, well you see I would," Miroku pointed out. "But apparently, she is nowhere in sight." 

"After being groped by a guy like you, any girl with common sense would be too," Kagome grumbled as someone rudely shoved her forward. She grabbed the rim of the bleacher to regain her balance. 

"Why don't you go find another seat, Daisuke?" Miroku frowned. 

"Because I'm dorm head and I don't want to." 

"Hey, you can't--" 

"One of you could sit down on the sidelines." 

Three heads turned. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. It was hard to tell since he was wearing a hooded sweater with the hood up and a pair of sunglasses. 

"Yeah. Who else?" 

"Why are you all dressed up like that?" Miroku asked. "I mean, you're not that ugly." 

"Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled. "A girl jumped me before and I don't want it to happen again." 

"Was she cute?" Miroku asked blandly. 

Inuyasha looked at him with disbelief. "Sorry, but I don't look to see if the girls who jump me are cute or not." He shook his head incredulously. "Anyways, there's one seat down there. Actually, it's one of the reserved seats...it's just not reserved for anyone at the moment. So if you want, one of you could come down..." 

Daisuke nudged Kagome. "You go." 

Kagome stared at him, along with Miroku. "What?" 

Daisuke looked at Miroku. "Well, he's never seen Inuyasha jump live before and we've seen it before so--" 

"Yeah, but we've never seen it from sidelines!" Miroku protested. 

Daisuke frowned. "We've seen him practice. It's really the same thing." He gave Kagome a slight shove. "Go." 

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who shrugged and motioned her to follow him. She glanced at Miroku. He looked reluctant at first but then gestured her to go. She smiled gratefully at him and hurried down the stairs after Inuyasha. 

They left the bleachers and onto the track where all the equipment and benches for the coaches and competitors were. Inuyasha pointed to an empty spot one of the benches. 

"You can sit here." 

She quietly complied. Inuyasha took off his sunglasses and tossed them next to Kagome. He pulled off his sweater revealing his long dark hair and quickly tied it into a ponytail. That was when she felt she was being watched. 

Kagome snapped her head to a side and saw a tall boy staring at her from the high jumping platform. He had dark eyes and long wavy hair (was long hair suddenly a trend for guys these days?)that was currently held also in a ponytail. His dark eyes were...scary. She couldn't discern any emotions or anything. Finally after what seemed like a very long moment, he broke his stare and started to walk away. 

"Who is that?" she asked suddenly. 

Inuyasha turned and saw who she was looking at. For a moment, Kagome could've sworn she heard a growl rumble in his chest. "Onigumo. After I left, he broke the record for highest jump." 

She looked up at him. "Rival?" 

He looked down back at her and blinked before turning his back to her. "You could say that." 

She wanted to ask more and he knew that. She hated when he did that. But who was she to force him to answer her every question. Kagome turned away, crestfallen. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. He wanted to tell her, he really did. He wanted to tell her everything, about the accident and all, all of it. But he was afraid. He couldn't help it. The way she looked at him, especially when it was emotionless, it would stop his heart. He knew she didn't know, but she...looked like _her_. And it scared him. 

Kagome looked up at the bleachers and her eyes grew even sadder. He followed her gaze and saw why. 

Mr. Higurashi had arrived and was now sitting behind Miroku and Daisuke. He talked to Daisuke for a moment and suddenly jerked his head down towards where Kagome was sitting with a hard glare. Kagome cringed and turned away. Inuyasha absentmindedly walked in front of her, blocking her from her father's view. 

She could feel his shadow and as shaken as she was, she didn't look up. Instead, she stared at her knees. What was she going to do? She didn't know if Inuyasha had recovered yet and wouldn't her father be putting more pressure on him? If Inuyasha didn't do well, she'd have to go back to America. All her dreams and hopes would be shattered and all her efforts to get here would suddenly be futile. She picked at the lint on her pants. 

Life sucked. 

_"Makino Yasha. Please approach the platform."_

Kagome's head snapped up. She hadn't realized two high jumpers had already jumped. If she hadn't been so busy griping, she would have seen them. She looked up at Inuyasha, who straightened up. He caught her gaze and flashed her a confident smile. Even after all that had happened, he didn't have any doubts. She couldn't help but admire that. She smiled back weakly and watched him trot off towards the platform where his coach was waiting, ignoring the sudden burst of female screaming from the bleachers. 

_"Up next, on the running high jump. Number three from Yusako High School. High school sophomore, Makino Yasha."_

The crowds on the bleachers went into louder uproar. Girls screamed their love while others cried their surprise or support. But Inuyasha ignored it all and concentrated on his breathing. He had to make this one. This had to the perfect jump because there was someone out there who was depending on him and he wasn't the one who would let her down. 

Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha approached the high jump poles at a sudden burst of speed. She placed her hands over eyes. 

_Please...please, God._

She peeked between her fingers and saw him _soar_. His back was pushed up in a beautiful arch, making him a few inches clean off the pole. 

Kagome's heart stopped. She couldn't move and nor could anyone else. Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing to stare. 

But it all ended in a moment. Inuyasha fell onto the cushioned platform below. He lay there, panting and wiping the sweat off his forehead. But he stopped and his eyes grew wide when he looked at the pole high above him. It hadn't budged. He hadn't touched it. He let out a heavy exhale. He'd done it. 

He turned around, looking for Kagome. She had stayed in her spot on the bench and was frozen there, eyes wide as saucers. His lips quirked as he approached her. "So what did you think?" 

Her eyes moved up to his face. As far as high jump goes, it wasn't much but, his form was better than that of anyone else. She smiled brightly. "You were horrible!" 

Inuyasha snorted but his eyes showed his mild disappointment. "I can't be--" 

Kagome cut him short. "No, I'm kidding." She looked at him honestly. "You were great." 

He stared at her and amazingly, he found himself speechless at the moment. 

"Hey, Inuyasha." 

The two of them turned and saw Onigumo standing in front of them. "Quit spacing out and come back to _this_ level." He jerked a thumb to himself. "Get up to my level and try lining your shoulder up with mine, or are you afraid you can't do it?" 

Inuyasha smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't kid around. You know how much I hate losing." 

Onigumo smirked conceitedly and shot a brief dirty look at Kagome before walking away. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's arm slightly as she stared after Onigumo. She was getting a ugly vibe from that guy. Inuyasha looked down at her as she grinned at him. "Let's go home." 

He nodded and grabbed his duffel bag. Then, the two of them walked off the track field as everyone else around them burst into chatter about Inuyasha's big comeback. 

---------- 

"--and he soared! I swear, he must've grown wings and flew over that pole!" 

"Uh huh," Izumi muttered nonchalantly. He fingered his coffee stick with boredom written clear on his face. 

Kagome fell into her chair. "It was amazing." 

Izumi gave her a deadpan look. "Yet he didn't win." He straightened. "And what about your father?" 

Kagome grinned brightly and thrust a wrinkled note under his nose. He picked it out of her hand and read: 

_Dear Kagome, _

At least come home for Christmas and New Year's. 

P.S. Good luck. 

"I'm staying!" Kagome bounced happily. 

Doctor Izumi cocked his head to a side thoughtfully. "Funny, he didn't mention me." 

She blinked. "Why would he mention you? Did he meet you...?" 

Izumi tossed the note onto the table and grinned unconvincingly. "Nah, it's nothing." 

Kagome would have questioned him more but she was too giggly. Even if Inuyasha didn't win in the competition, everything was going sky high and so was her mood. 

"You look like a lovesick girl." Izumi leaned his chin on his palm. 

"I'm not lovesick." 

"But the second part is true." 

"You act as if I'm not aware of that." 

"Are you?" 

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "Of course!" 

Izumi sipped his coffee only to grimace and reluctantly swallowed his cold coffee. "So you're aware that you won't be able to date the opposite sex for the next three years." 

"Yes," she said in a small voice. 

"But there's always that other option of telling Inuyasha and your buddies the truth--" 

"No. They can't know that I'm a girl." If they knew, what would they think of her then? 

Izumi's eyes widened in surprise. Kagome frowned. What was he so surprised about? He knew that she was really a girl and...he wasn't looking at her. He was looking _behind_ her. 

Kagome gulped and slowly turned to see a very surprised and stiff Sango. 

"Oh." 

**End of Chapter 6**

****

* * *

AN: Lol, my chapters do tend to end with someone on the verge of knowing her real identity, eh? Well, school's starting soon so updating will be harder. So here's the deal: I'm going to try updating every Thursday or Saturday if I can't on Thursday, and of course I'll have some sort of excuse which I will give if you stay tuned with my site. But updates can be anything. It could be new artwork, story, or layout, or something. So yeah. It'll be easier for me to do these like that. Okie? Okie. (I would've updated yesterday, but I fell asleep. )


	7. Track

AN: Busy, busy, busy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Double Life **

Chapter 7 

Track 

  


* * *

  


Doctor Izumi looked casually from Kagome to Sango. "Well, this is awkward." 

Kagome felt her insides turn to stone. She wanted to run out of there right then, but her feet were rooted into the ground. Shock and trepidation rendered her legs useless. But this was all coming to a end, wasn't it? A little over a month had pass and only little did she accomplish. 

She still had the Scholarship Exam to take. She still had to see Inuyasha high jump at his best. She still had to pass the next three years of high school. This wouldn't only end her education here, but also her dreams, goals, and future. All would end like that if Sango reported her. 

Wait..._if_ Sango reported her. 

That meant she still had some sort of chance. They were never on each other's bad side and she could be the female friend Kagome needed so desperately. The only tricky part was getting Sango to not report her, and it couldn't be _that_ hard... 

Kagome smiled weakly. "Um, surprise?" 

Sango blinked, mouth slightly opened. "...All this time? You were a..." 

"Girl?" she tried. 

Sango's voice lowered to a hiss. "A girl?! I can't believe it! I mean, at an all boys' school of all places!" 

Kagome raised her hands defensively as Sango started to continuing her hissing, much to Doctor Izumi's annoyance ("Why are you hissing? It's only the three of us in this room."). "Look, I'm sorry I kept it a secret but I had to," Kagome started. 

"Why?" Sango's voice stayed low, clearly ignoring Izumi's remark. 

"Because of this school's scholarship program. It's my only chance into get into a university with cutting in the money for my little brother's education." 

"And so you did all of this," she whispered. 

Kagome nodded slowly, anticipating Sango's next remark with anxiety. But much to her suprise, Sango broke into a smile. "Amazing! I don't know anyone who would have the guts to do what you did. I mean, cross-dressing and going to an all boys' school just for your family's sake. Wow." 

Kagome blinked. "What?" Her brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. 

"You practically threw your feminity away for your family!--" 

Izumi rolled his eyes. "--and came here to sadistically make a poor doctor at this school go through even more suffering than he's already going through--" 

Sango shot Izumi a glare because continuing. "--A lot of my friends talk about their silly fantasies about dressing up as a guy and going to Yusako so they could just be surronded by guys but none of them ever had the guts to actually do any of that stuff. But you're different; you're really brave." 

Kagome rubbed her feet together sheepishly. "Not really...And I never fantasizing about doing this!" she quickly added. 

Izumi snorted but before he could say anything, Kagome kicked him sharply in the shin. 

"So you won't tell anyone?" Kagome asked over Izumi's grumbling and complaining. 

Sango shook her head incredulously. "Of course not! And if you need any help, I'll be more than glad to help you." 

Kagome smiled. "Great." 

She had never anticipated any of this to happen, but she was glad it had. _Really_ glad. Things were going getting better at the minute and she was clearly hoping for more. Now she had Sango on her side, many of her worries were disappearing. She now had someone there to help her on her lying (Thank god!) and someone who could tell her if she showed any hints that she wasn't someone who she seemed. All was good and she was happy to say that life no longer sucked. 

As Kagome sunk deeper in her pit of happiness and giddiness, Izumi watched with the utmost disinterest. Of course, all was just a facade. He was really glad that Kagome had found the female friend she had been pining for. Now she wouldn't bother him with her problems but with Sango instead! Ah, the pure bliss of it. 

Of course, handing out advice to the girl wasn't as bad as it seemed. He _was_ used it considering that many students had come in before for advice (making him wonder excessively why they didn't go to the guidance counselor instead). It was actually quite enjoyable watching her worry over little things; it made him want to laugh many times but females seemed to be like that a lot. Well, he had to admit, women do have their interesting sides. 

He watched with slight annoyance as Sango made herself tea with _his_ good china and with _his_ teabags. Much to his misfortune, he remembered that she was still in the room. "What brings you here anyways?" he asked in his dryest and coldest tone. 

"I came to visit, my grumpy dearest," Sango replied, seemingly unfazed by his tone. "You should be happy to see me." 

"Considering that I see you almost everyday, believe me when I say that I nearly cry in joy when I realize that you haven't made an appearance in the hour." 

She gave his a dirty look. "You're too kind." She sipped her warm tea. "Anyways, Mom told me that she wants you to come home tonight for dinner." 

"No." was his immediate answer. 

Sango looked up, raising her brows. "Why not?" 

Izumi looked at her as if it was the most obvious answer of all. "Why would I want to _her_ house? Stuuu-pid!" 

"Um, how do you two know each other?" 

Izumi and Sango turned to look at a bewildered Kagome. 

"She doesn't know yet?" Sango gave the doctor an accusing glare. 

Izumi brushed it off by answering, "Much to my dismay, this little brat is my niece. And even more to my dismay, by blood." 

"You make it sound like a bad thing." 

"It is." 

"Oh! You're the one who lend me the girl clothes," Kagome suddenly burst out. 

Sango smiled. "Yeah. I was wondering why my uncle was asking for girl clothes. But he's ga--" 

Izumi stood up. "Enough. Are you two done yet? I need to go back to work, which includes reorganizing my medicine cabinet in alphabetical order which I hate doing. So, shoo." 

Sango pulled Kagome's arm. "Come on. He's just pissed just he can't remember the alphabet--" 

"_Out!!_" 

Sango and Kagome giggled as they scuttled out with linked arms. Kagome wanted to jump with joy and cry out to the world how lucky she was now. She couldn't help but realize that being with Sango was a lot like being with her female friends as they exited the building. Now everything was right and life was great. 

But of course, this being Kagome's life, things like that don't last very long. 

The two stopped when they heard a clatter of books. Not too far away from them was Miroku, eyes wide opened and books scattered all over the ground. Immediately remembering Miroku's talk of Sango, Kagome blanched. Truthfully, she always thought Miroku wasn't serious about Sango since from what she heard, he was always fooling around with girls. But from the look on his face, that didn't really seem like the situation. 

Kagome looked at her arm linked with Sango's and back at Miroku again. 

Damn it. 

Damn it _all_. 

  


* * *

  
Daisuke spread his papers about in sudden panic. 

How could he lose it?! Of all the things he could possibly lose, how could he lose it?! 

It wasn't in any of his books...or in his binders or under any of his papers. He looked frantically in his backpack but it still wasn't there. He looked under the table, on the ground around him, and threw his papers around in frustration. He quickly checked it pockets, but again, it wasn't there. 

Daisuke looked around in the library and spotted Inuyasha sitting across from him. He shot from his position and to Inuyasha's side. Before Inuyasha could do anything, Daisuke pulled his up by yanking his shirt. 

"Where is it?!" he hissed. 

"What?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone as he tried to pry Daisuke's fingers off his shirt. 

"My pen! Where's my pen?!" 

"Pen?--" 

"Yes! It's purple and makes the clicky noise--" Daisuke let Inuyasha go and started to pace. 

"I don't have it--" 

"Don't fool with me, Inuyasha! I saw you eyeing my pen a lot time now, and I _know_ you've been just waiting for the right moment to snatch it from me." Daisuke stopped in his pacing and pointed an accusing finger at him. 

"You're crazy. I don't have your fucking pen." 

Before he could make another accusation, Daisuke stopped himself as realization hit him. "Wait, I know. Miroku must've stolen it! He's been eyeing it too." With that, Daisuke shot off to the library exit, ignoring the librarian who shouted after him ("No running in the library! Daisuke! Why are you still running!? Daisuke!). 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scowled in annoyance at the mess Daisuke had made. He gathered the dropped papers and placed them in a neat pile on the table. He gathered his own stuff as he silently wondered where Kagome was. It had only been a day since the competition and he was kind of expecting to see her around more. 

Hn, strange. 

He squished all his books in his bag and walked out the library, twirling a purple pen in hand whilst it all. 

  


* * *

  


Miroku quickly composed himself and picked up his books. He calmy walked over to them with the usual charming smile on his face. He stopped in front of them and bowed to Sango. 

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Sango." 

Sango blinked. "Hello." 

He straightened and smiled at Kagome. She squirmed under his gaze and realized that Sango and she were still arm in arm. She quickly withdrew it. "Um, what's up?" she said lamely. Well, she couldn't really think of anything else to say. 

"Ah, Kagome! That's right. I have something of a private matter to talk to you of. And if you will excuse us, dear Sango..." 

Sango shot Kagome a worried look. "I'm sure whatever it is, you can say it in front of the both of us." 

"No, I _insist_. Please do not worry, Miss Sango. It will only take a few minutes." 

Kagome noted the hardness and bitterness she heard in Miroku's voice. _She_ was worried. Well, everyone got beated up at least once in their lifetime. 

Kagome followed Miroku gloomily as he sauntered on behind the nearby building and away from Sango. Once they turned the corner, she instantly started to wonder when he'd start beating her up. Maybe his muscles twitch every time he's about to attack so she'll at least have some sort of advantage since she was no martial artist. Then it hit her. They were still walking. 

Miroku hadn't stopped or turn around to start throwing punches at her. He was still walking, books tucked under his arm and hands in his pocket. It wasn't too long when Kagome realized that he had no destination in mind. Now his motives were questionable. There was always that possiblity that he wasn't pissed at her. Highly unlikey, but still, a possibility. 

"Well, I have to say I'm quite surprised." 

Okay, so not pissed, but more curious. 

"So when did it happen?" he asked. 

Kagome blinked. Now confusion. "What?" 

Miroku stopped and turned around to face her. "You're going out with Sango, are you not?" 

It took all the self-restraint she had to not laugh at his face. His face looked so honest, she was close to believing that he was really serious. Oh, wait. He was. 

Kagome quickly recomposed herself and cleared her throat. "No, we not." 

"I saw you two linking arms." 

Was that accusation in his tone? 

"Ah, yes, that." Now she was in desperation for a good lie. Kagome looked from the corner of her eye and spotted the track team training on the field. Perfect. 

"Yes, well, I was planning to join the track team and Sango happened to know the coach so she was kind enough to show me to him." 

It was such a good lie, Kagome was proud of herself. But much to her misfortune, Miroku didn't seem very convinced. Well, that was what it looked like. 

"Really?" he asked with cocked eyebrow. 

"Yes and if you excuse me, I'm going to go find the coach--" 

"Oh, well then I'll take you there. I know the coach pretty well myself." 

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku started to walked towards the field, not giving her much of a choice but to follow. 

"Okay," she said in a small voice. Guess she was going to be in the track team now. Well, it didn't seem too bad. Sure, it was totally unexpected and she _never_ anticipated of doing it this year, but the school's team was supposedly very good. 

So now her great, life-saving lie was now leading her into the road of track. 

nkdsfia;vsja. [AN: I call this computer gibberish. ^_^ You'll be seeing this a lot.] 

When they reached the field, most of the team were running laps. And they were _fast_. She wondered what rank she'd be in this team. She wasn't slow, that was for sure. Maybe this wasn't too bad. She'll use this track team thing as "an opportunity to measure herself." Yes, that made it sound much more cooler. 

Miroku spotted the coach on the bleachers. "Ah, there's Coach Manji." 

Kagome followed his gaze. 

Hn. Funny how the coach was a woman. No wonder Miroku was skeptical. Pfft. Some great, life-saving lie that was. 

"Coach Manji!" Miroku called out, waving his arm. 

Coach Manji looked up. She was a middle-aged woman with dark shoulder-length hair, and she was pretty. No wonder Miroku knew her. She waved back and motioned him to come up. 

Miroku gestured Kagome to followed him as he climbed up the bleachers. 

"Why, Coach Manji, you've grown prettier!" 

"What do you want, Miroku?" she asked with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. 

"A friend of mine here would like to join your track team. I hope it's not too late." 

"Of course not." Coach Manji looked behind Miroku to examine Kagome. 

"Hm, slender, yes. Small and slim, which is another good thing." She looked up. "You have a body built for speed, young man. I'm surprised you didn't sign up eariler." 

Kagome smiled weakly. 

"I take it you've been in track before." 

She nodded. "I was in the track team at Evergreen High." 

"In America?" Kagome nodded again. "Impressive. Well, I think your chances here are pretty good." Yay. 

She didn't whether to count this as a bad thing or good thing. Well, by the end of the day, she became a new member of the Yusako High Track Team. 

Fantastic. 

Stupid lie... 

  


* * *

  
Kagome walked to her dorm with a satisfied grin on her face. She had finished all her homework at the library all before night fall. Sure, she joined the track team against her will and now had Miroku watching her, but at least she finished homework which was a definite pointer. She walked in to see Inuyasha come out of the shower (and yes, completely clothed). 

"Hi," she piped. 

"Yo." Inuyasha pulled out a sports magazine from his drawer and sat on his bed. "I heard you joined the track team." 

Wow, word sure did travel fast. 

"Yeah." 

"I guess you were serious, then." 

She blinked. Huh. "Serious about what?" 

Inuyasha looked up. "You said that if I went back to high jumping, you'd join the track team." 

Kagome stayed motionless as she tried to recall herself ever saying such a thing. When did she....oh, yeah. She gave a short laugh. "I did, didn't I?" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 

"What?" she asked defensively. 

"Nothing," he replied. "I just think you're stupid." 

"What?" 

"And annoying--" 

"Hey!" 

"--and someone who I should roll eyes at." 

"You're not making it better!" 

"I'm not trying to." 

"Well, then you're loud and idiotic." 

"I'm NOT loud." 

"But idiotic." 

"I'm not--" 

"You're not gonna get anywhere by saying 'I'm not, I'm not'." she feigned a dorky voice for him. 

"I do NOT sound like that." 

"That's what you think." 

Instead of retorting, Inuyasha merely glared back at her. He thrusted his magazine in front of his face and fell back onto the bed with a clear 'thump.' 

The corner of Kagome's lip twitched irritably. What a jerk. She stalked towards the bathroom with every intent to take a nice, long, warm bath. She was half way there when she noticed something on the floor. She cocked her head as she picked it up. It was a wallet picture. It was a picture of Inuyasha with his arm over a girl's shoulder. A pretty girl's shoulder. She had a pleasant smile on her face and her blue eyes shone brightly. Inuyasha was...he looked happy. He was wearing his trademark smirk, but he was...happy. But none of that was what scared her. What scared her was the girl in the picture. She--she looked a lot like _her_. 

It was almost as if she was looking at a picture of herself. It almost seemed like that. 

Kagome could feel herself blanched. But how? 

Inuyasha looked from behind his magazine and saw Kagome standing there, seeming immobile. He frowned. "You just die or something?" 

Kagome suddenly whirled around and Inuyasha saw the picture in her hand. It was a picture of him and...her. He suddenly lunged forward and snatched it from her hands. She didn't react to it though. She just stood there and stared at him. Slowly, her eyes lowered to the floor. 

She cleared her throat but her voice was small. "Who's that?" 

"No one," he said hastily. 

She looked up at him, almost scared to ask. "Is that...is that Kikyou?" 

"I--" he started, but then he saw the look on her face. He suddenly saw the saddness and tiredness in her eyes. She was tired of it. He could see it. She was tired of being left out. She was tired of people shunning her when it came to this. She knew that he probably wouldn't answer her, but she asked anyways. He didn't want to be the one to promote that look in her eyes. 

"Yes," he said in a firm voice. 

Suddenly there was a boom and the room shook very slightly. The look in Kagome's eyes disappeared instantly as she groaned. "Oh no..." 

Inuyasha looked around, confused. "What? What just happened?" 

Kagome looked annoyed. "They're at it again. Daisuke and Miroku," she explained. "Something about a purple pen. They were at it all day." 

"Oh." 

Maybe it was time he gave it back before Daisuke destroyed the entire school campus looking for it. 

"Where are you going?" he asked when Kagome started towards the door. 

"To see if I can break this up. It's getting ridiculous, don't you think?" 

She pulled on her jacket and reached for the door. 

"You're not asking me." 

Kagome stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry?" 

His eyes were downcasted and confused as he asked. "You're not going to ask anymore?" 

Realizing what he meant, Kagome shook her head. "No." 

Inuyasha looked at her, takened back. "Why?" he asked softly. 

Kagome shrugged. "It's not any of my business, is it? Everything's really up to you. If you're not ready to tell me then I can't really do anything about that. I'll just wait until you're ready." 

"You would do that?" She nodded. He watched her for a moment, more confused than before. "How could you -- Why would you?" 

She looked at him, really looked at him. Not as the high jumper so many people idolised. Not as Inuyasha. Not as anyone. Just him. 

"Because it doesn't matter," she said honestly. "You're you. If you feel you're not ready, then I'll wait." 

  
* * * 

  
Good news: they did settle the problem and Daisuke got back his pen. 

Bad news: Now he just shot glares at Inuyasha, much to his annoyance, and checked his pockets every five minutes to make sure the pen was still there. But the only one bothered by him was Inuyasha so everyone else was basically happy. 

He was definitely different from the Daisuke she was used to. 

"Yes, this is Daisuke when he blows a fuse in his brain." Miroku would say. 

Surprisingly, over a pen. 

But it wasn't too long 'til Daisuke calmed himself and returned to the Daisuke Kagome was familiar with. So all was well (so far), and they were all watching Daisuke's T.V. since he was the only one who had one in his dorm. 

"I don't get it," Inuyasha said as they watched "The Matrix" the tenth time. "Why do you get a T.V. and the rest of us don't?" 

"'Cause I'm dorm head," Daisuke replied smugly. "I'm supposedly more responsible than all of you and I spend more time studying than watching T.V." 

Chiaki snorted in his soda and started coughing as he tried to blow it out of his nose. Miroku patted his back while trying to muffle his chortles. Suddenly, the door burst opened and Toji and Shun stumbled in. 

Daisuke glared at them. "Seriously, it's called, 'knocking,' people." 

Ignoring him, the two pushed themselves to their feet. They seemed out of breath as if they came here in a rush. 

"The lunch lady chased you out of the cafeteria, didn't she?" Miroku said with a confident nod. 

Shun looked at him incredulously. "No, she only does that to you." He turned his head towards the others. "Anyways, there's this hot foreigner chick standing out at our gate." 

Toji slumped down to the ground with a bewildered look on his face. "I wasn't even interested in her. Why was I even running?" 

"Because I was," Shun said. 

The look faded from his face. "Oh, yeah..." 

Miroku rose to his feet. "Foreigner?" 

Shun gulped for more air before continuing. "Yeah. At first, I thought she was just some Otasku schoolgirl hanging around. But then I saw she had blue eyes!" 

Kagome blinked then she shook her head. No way. The only black haired, blue eyed girl she knew was hundreds of miles away. It couldn't be. 

Miroku was already on his way to the door with Chiaki close on his heels. Kagome cocked her head curiously. Maybe he wasn't serious about Sango afterall. 

"I think she's a bit tomboyish too. Well, that is if all tomboys wear cargo shorts and t-shirts," Toji said as he groped for the dumplings on the table. "Did your mom make these? Fantasic!" Toji exclaimed when Daisuke nodded. 

Kagome remained silent as she processed all the infomation that was given to her. A dark-haired, blue-eyed girl who was wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt. Her eyes widened marginally. 

No way. 

No, no, no _way_. 

Barely a second later, Kagome was up on her feet and out the door. Inuyasha stared after her before turning to the remaining others. "Now I'm curious." 

Shun blinked. "Why?" 

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Kagome isn't interested in girls." 

Shun slowly stood and followed Inuyasha. "A boy who isn't interested in girls? That's new." 

Daisuke quickly followed the two. "Yeah, it's weird. I mean, Kagome's a pretty boy. He was bound to catch some girl's eye. Surprisingly, he rejected every single one who asked him out and you know how many cute girls Otsaku has." 

"A lot," Toji remarked. 

Inuyasha shrugged on his jacket. None of the others knew about Kagome. Popularity with the girls wasn't what sparked up his curiosity. It was her startling interest in this foreign one. 

Once Kagome reached the school gate, there was an unusual large assortment of boys gathered around the area and leaning on the brick wall that supported the gates was the foreign girl. She still couldn't see the girl's face though. Too many boys. 

As she neared, Kagome wanted to laugh as she heard the boys' failed attempts to speak to her in English. 

"Haw du yu du?" 

"Plas tu mat yu." 

Unfortunately, Kagome was too short to see the girl's reaction to all of this. Suddenly, Kagome stumbled forward when someone knocked into her. She turned around to see Miroku jogging forward, smoothing out his hair in the process. Kagome pushed her way through and when she saw who it was, her throat was too clogged up with shock to say anything. 

Miroku approached the bored looking foreign girl and said in perfect English. "Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand for her to take. But the girl merely looked at it and back at him. 

"Notice anything missing?" she said in Japanese. 

Miroku frowned. He wasn't only confused that she spoke in Japanese but also what she had meant. Then something caught his attention. Her chest. 

It was flat, meaning there were no breast. Meaning this "girl" was a "boy." 

Crap. 

Chiaki realized this and started to laugh, clutching his sides. Miroku bowed apologetically and started to drag Chiaki away when he saw Kagome, frozen in her spot. 

"Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you don't like girls." 

But Kagome didn't hear him. Her attention was on the foreigner in front of her. The foreigner heard Miroku and faced Kagome with equal surprise and delight. 

"Kagome!" 

Kagome found her tongue and stuttered. 

"A-Aki?!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

AN: Sorry I miss the update day but I fell asleep before I could update yesterday. And today, my family decided to go to Monterey Bay. So yeah. Me update now. 

Also, I know this chapter probably has a lot of grammar mistakes in it, but I'll edit it later. Me promise. 

**Is Inuyasha still a hanyou, but in disguise? **

No, he's human...for now... 

**How will Kikyou die? **

I can't tell you that. But you will all know soon. 

**What's AU mean? **

AU means Alternate Universe. 

Okay, now that's done. Happy Birthday, Moon_Kitsune! 

And Precious, your reviews make me giggle. ^_^ 


	8. Kicking Butt

[Edited on January 28, 2004: Yeah, so apparently I grew to dislike (hate's a strong word) how the storyline was going. I came to realize that if I kept going with current plot, the story would drag. And I know that both you and I do not want a story that will drag. 'Cause those are boring and we do not like them. So I'm changing this around. No more "going into the past" thing. I now think it's stupid and will only make it harder for me to write. So we're staying in the present, people. Everything in this chapter is the same except near the end. People who've read this chapter will notice the change.] 

[Edited on September 17, 2003] 

AN: Okay, I need to get this done and over with: this is NOT a self-insertion! For those who don't understand what that may mean, it's when the author inserts him/herself into the story he/she writes. This is NOT one of those fics. That's not how I write my original characters. Truthfully, Renko is made of a bunch of people I admired (both good and bad qualities) mushed together and so is Daisuke, Chiaki, etc. Believe me, if this was a self-insertion, I'll be a big-breasted, blue-eyed brunette will an inhumanely perfect body and drop-dead gorgeous enough to make Miroku abandon his polygamous nature (Yes, I love Miroku. I think he's so cute, it makes me want to cry). But hey, Renko isn't a big-breasted brunette so no, she isn't me. Actually, she's not a lot like me. But of course, some people will read this and still say, "Oh, this is a self-insertion?" 

So to avoid further confusion, I changed Renko's name to Aki. So Renko's now ugly Aki because Saki's worse than Aki (unless you guys think otherwise). So I swear to God, if anyone says this is a self-insertion, they will be the first one I strangle because I spent these precious words to rant on how people thinking this fic is a self-insertion annoys me. 

But for the people who confused this for a self-insertion, let me assure you that it's not your fault. It's really mine for growing so attached to the damn name that I just HAD to use it for everything. So don't feel bad. ^^ 

Okay, enough with the ranting and on with the story. This is actually where the plot starts going. Yeah, took me seven chapters to get here when it was originally only suppose to take me four. Sad, no? 

**Double Life **

Chapter 8 

Kicking Butt 

  


* * *

  
"Aki!" 

Aki laughed. "The one and only." 

Kagome was ready to pounce and pull her into a hug when she remembered the many boys that surrounded her. So instead she went over and pulled Aki into a less noticeable hug; a manly hug. Aki looked at Kagome in surprise but laughed and returned the hug. 

Kagome pulled away. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

Aki smiled as the crowds started to disperse. "Don't be surprised, okay?" Kagome nodded. "I'm here to study in Japan." 

Kagome was happy. She really was. She was just really surprised at the same time. So surprised and caught off guard, she found that her tongue was no longer working. Well, it was more of she was too shock to do anything but to breathe in oxygen and out carbon dioxide. But then she started having trouble doing that. 

"Well, considering that Kagome is too rude to introduce us to his new friend, I will." Shun walked up with his hands in his pockets with the others not too far behind him. "I'm Shun." 

The others continued the introductions after him (despite Miroku's awkwardness and Chiaki's laughter in the background) and Aki regarded them each with a nod. "I'm Aki," she replied. 

Kagome finally found her tongue and was about to pull Aki away so she could get more questions answered when Daisuke came panting over with Inuyasha close behind. 

"Sorry, guys," Daisuke said as he ran a hand through his untidy hair. "The caretaker called me over. A bunch of new students just transferred over and I had to help set up their dorm rooms with the other dorm heads." 

Why hadn't she noticed him gone? She usually did. 

Kagome gave Daisuke a side glance and flushed slightly. He looked extraordinary handsome in the sun. His autumn eyes were shining brightly and...was still talking. 

"--clean out my room now because we're running out of rooms in the dorms." 

"So your days of having a large room to yourself are short-lived," Chiaki said. 

"Yeah." Daisuke shook his head regretfully, making the sun rays bounced off his brown locks. 

Pretty. 

He scratched his head and started to turn rather reluctantly. "Well, I have to start moving some stuff." 

Before he could leave, Kagome suddenly burst out. "I'll help you!" 

Daisuke looked at her with slight surprise but returned to a smile. "Alright, thanks then. Follow me." 

Ignoring Aki's raised eyebrows, Kagome quickly followed Daisuke out of the front of the school, trying her best to avoid eye contact with her. It wasn't her fault that she made that sudden outburst. She blamed it on her hormones. 

"Wait, so why did he come all the way back here if he was only going to leave again?" Toji asked about Daisuke. 

Aki regarded Kagome curiously as she went after that guy into one of the buildings. Her eagerness was definitely questionable. She wanted to know this boy's name but he kept rambling on, she wasn't sure when to cut in. Well, there was the other boy who was with him. She could just vent all of her curiosity on him. 

She smiled as she turned to him. "I'm sorry, I never knew your name." 

The long-haired boy looked at her for a moment before answering. "Makino Yasha. But I'm called Inuyasha." 

She blinked. Maybe she wasn't hearing right. 

_Makino Yasha_

Hmph. 

Makino Yasha or Inuyasha, they all sounded the same to her. 

Aki's smile disappeared as she nearly growled. So this boy was _him_. He was part of the reason why she had to haul her ass all the way from the US just because-- 

"So you room with Kagome," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah." 

"And you high jump?" 

"Mm-hm." 

Jerk. 

"So you just jump over a stick. That doesn't seem to take much skill." 

"Mm-h--" Inuyasha's face contorted into a snarl. "Jack off." 

Hmph. She knew one thing for sure: she didn't like him. She could already tell that he was an insensitive, egotistical, loud jerk whose vocabulary was only limited to swear words. The temptation to attack him and the beat the crap out of him was too hard to resist. But of course, creating a scene wasn't something she wanted to happen either. 

...The lucky bastard. 

  


* * *

Kagome threw the pillows up onto the top bunk before climbing up and fluffing them. She felt oddly...nervous. It was like there was a whole flock of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but she couldn't quite understand why. Maybe, it was Daisuke? They were the only ones in this room. Maybe her stupid hormones were trying to tell her something? Maybe it was her feelings? Honestly, it wouldn't be such a bad match. Daisuke was very good-looking. Not to mention kind, generous, fun, attentive, and like, the perfect guy for her. She fluttered her eyelids suddenly, almost in surprise. She rapped her head with her knuckles. What was she thinking? Feelings? For Daisuke? No way. That was. Wow. Er, no! Bad! She sighed heavily. Sometimes, she didn't even understand herself. 

The room itself was nice and clean. It didn't look that much different from hers except that it had a T.V. and that it had a really nice...aroma to it. She felt content and serene. She fingered the casing of the pillow. If she did have feelings for Daisuke (if!), would it be so bad? Well, she was in an all boys' school so it wouldn't be such a good idea; Izumi was right on that one. But, she still deserved some kind of happiness, didn't she? Or was that something she was also sacrificing by going to this school? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the knocking on the door. Kagome climbed half way down the ladder and jumped the rest of the way down onto the ground. She opened the door and nearly jumped in surprise when she saw who it was. 

"Aki!" 

Aki blinked, equally surprised to see Kagome at the door. 

That was when Kagome remembered her whole speech that she would force onto Aki's ears about how she should send warnings before doing anything drastic. Not only that but she was also planning to squeeze out some answers from Aki. Why was she really here? Why didn't Aki come with her when she went to Japan? Why now? Did her father say anything to her mother and family? 

"Hello," Aki drawled. "What are you doing he--" 

Before she could finish, Aki found herself being dragged out of the building by Kagome, knocking over many of her luggages and boxes in the process. She was finally released when they were behind the second dorm building. Kagome turned to face her and poked her in the chest as to emphasized her following question. 

"Now, tell me exactly why you're here." 

Aki rubbed her chest in slight irritation. "I told you already. I'm here to study in Japan." 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to get that scholarship too." 

"Why?" 

"So then I don't have to pay my tuition for college." 

"Why?" 

"Um, to save money--" 

"Why?" 

"Er...so in case our country ever goes into an economic downfall, I'll still have money?" 

She _was_ happy to see Aki, Kagome really was. But considering it was so abrupt and happened without any warning, she couldn't help but suspect that there was something bigger behind this. 

"Besides, I was a little worried about how you were doing," Aki continued, "and it'd be nice to study with a competent person again." 

"Who was your study partner?" 

"Yuka is a horrible study partner," Aki said flatly. 

Kagome giggled. "Right, and what about the girls' school here?" 

"I _refuse_ to wear a skirt. It's too _high_. It's like up to here." Aki hovered her hand six inches above her knee. 

Kagome hesitantly reached over and lowered Aki's hand so it was just above the knee. "Actually, it's about there..." 

Aki blinked but shrugged it off. "Point being, attending Yusako High would be better because one --" She started counting off her fingers. "--I don't have to wear a skirt (Thank God). Two: I get a decent study partner for the next couple of years. Three: I can apply for the scholarship program and not some other shitty one. And four: I don't have to worry about prissy ditzes who only care about nails and scholarship. So it's all good." 

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "So instead, you want sweaty jocks who only care about food and cars. (And not all girls are like that!)" 

Aki stopped for a moment and looked thoughtful. It quickly disappeared and she continued on as if Kagome never made the remark. "And sure, if I get caught in my masquerade, I'll be kicked out of the school, shunned by my fellow peers, and it'll look horribly bad on my college transcript...But it's only 'if'." 

Kagome grinned. "You're pretty optimistic about this." 

Aki folded her arms across her chest. "And you're pretty pestimistic. Has living a boy's life lowered your cheerful-I'll-still-be-smiling-if-the-world-exploded mood?" 

Kagome smiled and was about to shoot back an quick remark when-- "Kagome!" 

She turned around to see Sango running towards her. "Oh, hi Sango. You're just in time, I want you to--" 

"Where have you been?" 

Kagome blinked. Huh. 

"Ever since Miroku took you, I've been worried shitle--" 

Aki coughed purposely, interrupting Sango to remind her who was also there besides Kagome. Sango looked irritated for a moment by ended staring slightly in awe at the "pretty boy" in front of her. 

Kagome cleared her throat. "As I was saying, Sango, this is my friend from America, Aki." 

Sango blinked several times before holding out her hand for Aki to shake. "Um, pleased to meet you." 

Aki drew up a pleasant smile. "No, the pleasure is mine." She bowed down and pressed Sango's fingers to her lips. Sango blushed and withdrew her hand once Aki released it. 

Kagome's jaw was itching to drop. What in the world was Aki trying to do? 

Face still red, Sango quickly excused herself and walked away. She shot a sideglance at Aki, who noticed it and waved, and blushed even harder. 

Once Sango had disappeared out of sight, Aki's hand shot and gripped Kagome's arm tightly. "Tell me that she's the only one who knows." 

Kagome pouted. "How did you know?" 

"Well, if everyone knew what I knew, then everyone would be able to tell too." 

Kagome reached over and gently pried Aki's fingers off her arm. "Well, there's only one other person and he's the school doctor." 

Aki's grip tightened and prying them off just grew a wee bit harder. "Someone in the faculty knows?!" Aki hissed. 

Kagome huffed irritably. "Don't worry, Aki. Doctor Izumi won't tell anyone, I'm sure. I trust him." 

"You're too trusting." 

"Well, attempting to cut off my blood circulation won't change anything." Aki released Kagome but the scowl remained on her face. Kagome smacked Aki lightly on the arm. "What was that, anyways? With Sango?" 

Aki rubbed her offended arm. "What?" 

"You were so..." 

"Charming?" 

"--Annoying!" Kagome snapped. "I mean, all that--that gentlemen-polite stuff was totally uncalled for." 

Aki grinned broadly. "Aw, are you jealous?" 

Kagome gave her a deadpan look. "I'm amazed by how your mind works," she said wryly. "What were you trying to do?" 

Aki shrugged. "Isn't that what guys do? Well, I mean the ones that aren't jerks," she added, seeing the look on Kagome's face. "I mean, I _do_ want to make friends here. So, I gotta make good first impressions." 

"Yes, well, you do have a twisted way of doing it." Kagome shook her head. It reminded her strangely of Miroku, except the sole purpose would be to pick up girls no matter how much Daisuke frowned upon it. 

Oh, crap. 

She forgot. Daisuke. Still in room. Alone. Cleaning by himself. 

Again, crap. 

"Okay, I have to go," Kagome said with a sudden burst of happiness. "Daisuke's by himself cleaning up and I said I'd help him. See you!" She turned and disappeared into the building. 

Aki watched her leave. She was so optimistic regardless of her surroundings. It was something she had to admire. But that only made Aki feel worse than she already felt. Now she didn't have the heart to tell Kagome the real reason why was she at this stupid school. The truth why she was studying in Japan in the first place. 

Aki sighed and walked in the second dorm building. Who was this Daisuke person anyways? Kagome did seem excited about him. Well, whoever he was, she would end up knowing him anyways. He _was_ going to be her roommate afterall. 

  


* * *

_Annoyed._

He was annoyed. 

And irritated. 

They both meant the same, but that wasn't the point. 

He was peacefully reading his sports magazine (as usual) when Kagome came bouncing into the room with a ridiculously goofy smile on her face. When he asked where she was, which he now terribly regretted, she answered in an annoying yet very cheerful voice that she was with Daisuke. 

Actually, Inuyasha wasn't sure why he was irritated. He didn't know if it was because Kagome came from being with Daisike all happy and cheerful or it was because she was now blabbering about Daisuke. That stupid Daisuke. He was always-- 

Wait. 

He wasn't annoyed with Daisuke, He had no reason to. He didn't know why he felt annoyed with Daisuke or why he felt something eerily like jealousy. Nah, it couldn't be. Besides, Kagome had already started on how he was such a _nice and kind_ person, much to his chagrin. But Inuyasha sitill didn't understand why he was irritated. Usually if anyone talked to him, he wouldn't really care at all. Kagome _was_ blabbing like a nut so probably anyone would be annoyed. 

Except Daisuke. 

_Perfect kind Daisuke. _

Inuyasha shuddered. He didn't feel like himself. Well, so many things had been happening it was actually hard for him to tell whether he was himself or not. But still. It was weird. 

...And Kagome was still talking. 

"...and I heard he was also in the Martial Arts Club..." 

Inuyasha felt like he was zoning in and out. Actually, he _was_ zoning in and out. 

"...I think he's pretty high in ra--" 

Kagome stopped short when a loud series of screeching, screaming, and yelling echoed down the halls and through the walls. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused glances before walking out into the hall and following the raised voices they heard. It didn't take them too long to realize that it was coming from the "205" room. 

Kagome frowned. "This is Daisuke and Aki's room." 

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently and reached to open the door. 

"Wait, Inuyasha! Knock first!" 

But it was too late and Inuyasha had already pushed the door open. 

"--wrong with the top bunk?" 

"I could fall!" 

"It has _railings_, Daisuke! Railings! How could you possibly _fall_?!" 

"I don't know! I could roll over them!" Daisuke's arms flew up in frustration. 

"Only an idiot would do that." 

"Right! Therefore I should get the bottom bunk--" 

"No! You put my stuff there!--" 

"That's because I had to--" 

"We sure came here at the perfect time," muttered Inuyasha as the arguing pair continued to shout at each other, oblivious to everything else. 

Suddenly, sound of angry footsteps erupted from behind Inuyasha. He turned around and saw Miroku stomping over with an unpleasant scowl on his face. Miroku shoved past him and pointed angrily at Daisuke. 

"You! Bottom bunk!" He pointed to Aki. "You! Top bunk!" 

Aki opened her mouth to protest but Miroku stopped her. "No! That's final! _No more arguing! So shut up!_" 

Aki's mouth flew close. After a few awkward moments, Miroku stormed out with the same annoyed look on his face that he came in with. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go also, leaving the other fuming pair in their dorm. 

"Any idea why Miroku was in such a bad mood?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha walked out to the hallway. 

Inuyasha snorted. "The moron lost his Barry White CD. He's angry because now he can't lure girls into his car." But Kagome had already zoned out at "Barry White." She was now pondering about Daisuke's unusual behavior. 

"It was kinda weird seeing Daisuke like that though. I never seen him argue like that," she thought out loud. 

Inuyasha grunted in response. He was annoyed again. He didn't know why, he just felt immensely annoyed. And irritated. 

Both words meant the same but that wasn't the point. 

As he walked towards his room with Kagome, he decided to sulk all day, even though he had no idea why he felt the way he did. 

Annoyed. 

Irritated. 

kdf;sdlafsm 

  


* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was bright and the blue skies were clear of clouds. The trees were filled with songbirds filling the air with their morning songs. The water in the fountain in the school quad rushed quietly down the convulated slopes and crevices of the fountain's intricate patterns. The leaves rustled in the morning breeze, creating small dustdevils of autumn leaves. 

Of course, all of this was immediately distrupted by the baggy-eyed students that trudged out of their dorm buildings, Kagome, being one of them. 

Last night was the night when Aki and Daisuke became infamous for using their vocal cords in their arguments at the most inconvenient times. No one in a five mile radius was able to fall asleep as a result of Aki and Daisuke's excessive use of their voices. Miroku, who was already on the edge, stalked in the room with a look of inevitable murder on his face. He threw a pillow in the room, smacking Daisuke full in the face, ending all disturbances that night much to everyone's rejoicing. The only bad news was that everyone lost nearly two hours of sleep which resulted to very unhappy students. 

It took a while for Kagome to realize that Daisuke, Aki, and Shun were not among them. Toji later explained to her, with one of Daisuke's homemade dumplings in his hand, that they had left early for the Martial Arts Club. Today was orientation where new members would spar with the older ones to determine their rank in the club. 

"I'm going." 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Really? I didn't know martial arts interested you." 

"Hey, if it involves kicking other people's asses and looking cool at the same time then hell yeah, I'm there." 

The school dojo was unusually crowded. 

Well, according to Shun it was. 

Shun who now had a swollen upper lip and bruised cheek. 

Kagome was tempted to ask but the others pushed her forward to get to the center of the dojo where the sparring square was. It was a huge square and it was divided into sections where each sparring match was held. On the side was a long table with three chairs behind it. Only one of the chairs were empty while the other two were seated with two judges. 

"The club is divided into five units. Five being the lowest rank and one being the highest rank," Shun explained with slight difficulty since his upper lip was swollen. "Each unit is led by a section leader and the first unit consists of only three members: Third Assistant Captain, Second Assistant Captain, and Captain. Each new member spars a section leader. If they win, then they spar with the next section leader. If they lose, then they either become section leader from the previous section they fought or become a member of a unit depending on the points the judges give them. Whoever gets knocked out of the square or is unable to continue the match, loses." 

"Hey, where's Aki?" Kagome asked. 

Shun frowned. "I don't know. He should be sparring with Second Assistant Captain, Ashiya Tetsukuke, right now." 

Toji whistled. "That far?" 

Shun nodded. "He ain't that bad. But you can kinda tell that hand to hand combat isn't really his strongest point. He started having trouble when he sparred with Third Section Leader." 

"What position are you, Shun?" Kagome asked. 

"I'm Second Section Leader. My match with him was pretty close. He gave me these," Shun pointed to the injuries on his face. "But I gave him a black eye and a bruised jaw. But you should've seen the match with him and the Third Captain. It really was a close match. Even the judges were unsure who to give the match to." 

Suddenly, the people on the sparring square scampered off to avoid a rigorous match that started to take the whole square. The two fighters were throwing punches and kicks so fast, Kagome's eyes couldn't keep up. It was then when she noticed that there were numberous holes in the floor and broken wooden planks. 

Chiaki noticed it too. "Hey, how did the floor get all jacked up--" 

He was interrupted when Aki was flung to the floor. She skidded across the floor but slammed her hands down on it to stop herself. Kagome could clearly see her black eye now and the bruise on her jaw looked very painful. Then, Tetsukuke was in front of Aki in an instant with his fist raised. His fist dove down but Aki rolled away and it hit the floor, splintering the wood and creating another hole. 

He pulled out his fist and looked up just in time to see Aki's foot fly toward his face. This was the end of the match and once the kick hit Tetsukuke, he would fly out of the square. But it never hit him. 

Tetsukuke grabbed her heel, lifted her up and twisted her around in the air. Kagome cringed when Aki slammed into the ground with a painful bang. Aki pulled herself slowly and painfully to her feet and shifted into a ready stance. 

Kagome looked around and saw Daisuke seating at the judging table. She squeezed through the crowds and stopped at his side. His head was slumped forward and the pen in his hand was held in a weak grip. 

He was sleeping. 

She gave him a small shove, waking him up instantly. "How can you sleep at a time like this? You're judging, aren't you?" 

Daisuke scratched his head. "Yeah..." 

"How can you score anyone if you're sleeping?" 

Daisuke grinned. "Easy. I just look at the assistant captains' scoring sheets and copy off of them." 

Kagome opened her mouth to scold at him when was a screeching sound. She turned and saw Aki on the ground, trying to use her hands to stop herself from sliding out of the square. The friction was rubbing her hands raw and her face was contorted with agonizing pain. Then, her hands gave out and they slipped off, sending her tumbling out of the square. 

The referee signaled the end of the match and declared Tetsukuke as the winner of the match. Tetsukuke wiped the sweat that was dripping from his forehead and approached his fallen opponent. He reached out and helped Aki to her feet. 

He gave a small smile. "Good job," he said. "You did well." 

Aki gave a weak nod before allowing the other members to help her off the sparring square. 

"So what does that make Aki now?" Kagome asked as she looked after Aki with worry. 

Daisuke smiled with a slightly impressed look on his face. "Well, I think it's safe to say that we're now looking at our new Third Assistant Captain," he said as Aki's hands were being wrapped in gauze and her bruises were being treated. 

Even though Aki was an annoying, rude, and stubborn asshole, the guy had skill and a lot of potential. The match that he had just witnessed was very...impressive. Very impressive, indeed. 

  


* * *

"That was some match wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, that Tetsukuke can kick some major ass. Everyone else kinda sucked." 

"That's mean, Inuyasha." 

Even though it was true and most of the new members weren't quite that good, it was still quite a cruel thing to say. Inuyasha and Kagome had left the crowded dojo for the cafeteria which was hopefully nearly empty since everyone was at the dojo. If everyone stayed there for a couple of extra hours, they might be able to get seconds. 

"I wanted to see Daisuke spar though," Kagome said wistfully. "Is he any good?" 

Inuyasha wanted to gag. Daisuke, again? Instead of going to cafeteria, Inuyasha just wanted to go back to his dorm and sulk in his bed in annoyance. Well, he was actually hungry at the moment, so he'd just have to save the sulking for later. 

"I'm guessing he's pretty good," Inuyasha replied, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his tone but Kagome didn't seem to notice it. 

"Really?" 

"Well, he's captain so I figured that --" 

"He's captain?!" Kagome exclaimed. 

Inuyasha looked at her as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Yeah...He was sitting at the judges' table and only the first unit people can do that..." 

She was ignoring him. He knew because she was even looking at him. He bet she didn't even hear a single word that he had said. He couldn't believe she wasn't even listening! He-- 

"Did you see that?" Kagome was looking at the shrubbery with a strange look on her face. 

Inuyasha followed her gaze. "See what?--" 

"Right there! It's right there!" 

He looked around wildly. "What? What's there? I don't see anything." 

"It was like some furry orange thing. You didn't see it?" 

"Well, if I saw it, I wouldn't be asking where it was now would I?" Inuyasha snapped. 

Kagome hesitated before speaking again. "I think it might be Jirou." 

"Jirou isn't orange." 

"Well, it wasn't exactly an orange color that I saw. And the sun was probably bouncing off his coat, making it look like he was orange. Come on, if we hurry we can catch him." 

Inuyasha sighed irritably but followed Kagome anyways. It wasn't too soon when they saw Daisuke and Aki emerging from the cafeteria. Aki had an angry look on her face while Daisuke looked slightly tired yet annoyed. 

"Someone stole my bag," Aki said furiously. "I was on my way to the dorms when some furry thing came back and snatched my bag away!" 

"It's just a bag--" Daisuke started. 

"No one asked you, dim-OW! Bruise! Bruise!" Aki cried out when someone collided into her. She clutched her bruised arm and cradled it. 

"Oh, s-sorry, Aki," Miroku stuttered as he hopped up and down and around with his thighs squeezed together. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Care for an explaination?" 

"I have to go!" 

Daisuke frowned. "Then go." 

"No, you don't understand. I have to go pee!" 

Inuyasha pointed to his right. "Well, there are a couple of bushes here and there that you can--" 

"That isn't funny." Miroku sat on a low brick wall, fidgeting and twitching. 

"What do you mean, I was serious." 

"Okay, now look here you--" 

"Oh, why this is a surprise to see you all gathered here." 

Everyone turned to see Sango standing in the breezeway. She came over and much to everyone's surprise, Miroku didn't stand up to perform his usual greeting. It was probably because he was itching to go pee. 

"What are you doing here, Sango?" Kagome asked. 

"I'm visiting Izumi. My mom wants him to come eat dinner with us so now I have to figure out someway to lure him out." 

Kagome was about to ask why when a sound of rustling bushes stopped her. Suddenly a streak of orange and yellow burst out and tackled Aki to the ground, dropping a navy bag that it had in its mouth. She screamed as Jirou's weight slammed her onto the concrete with a thump. 

"Get 'em orff! 'Et 'im orrf!!" Aki shouted as she tried to get the overexcited dog off her poor aching body. Her words was muffled as she tried to avert her head away from the dog's licks. 

Inuyasha grabbed Jirou around the belly and heaved him off. Kagome kneeled down by Aki's side. 

"'Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Aki managed to let out a whimper of pain. 

"What's going on here?" 

Izumi appeared around the corner. His eyes looked agitated and his glasses was low on the bridge of his nose, giving him a menacing look. 

"Jirou knocked Aki over." 

"And that was what caused all this ruckus?" 

"Well, Aki's still hurt from the Martial Arts Club..." 

Izumi glowered at Daisuke. "After so many calls of injuries from that damn club, I'm starting to think you have something against me." 

Daisuke shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. But you know how it is, Izumi. Rules are rules." 

"I'm hearing this from the Captain of the Martial Arts Club. I know for sure that this is not a good thing." His eyes narrowed at Daisuke suspiciously. "It's your aunt isn't it? She's making you make my life hell, isn't she?" 

Daisuke was about to protest indignantly when Aki interrupted. "Student in need here." 

The doctor looked like he was about to reject her outright but he gave an irritated sigh and helped her up to her feet. "Come on. We're gonna have to have a look on those bruises. Don't want any severe internal bleeding, now do we?" 

Aki looked at him cautiously. "Why did your voice sound earnest in that last bit that you said?" 

Kagome waved her hand almost discretely as she tried to get Izumi's attention. She knew that Izumi was, in fact, not a stupid person. He was bound to find out about Aki and her secret; and he was definitely not going to be happy once he found out. He caught her movements from the corner of his eyes and looked at her questionably. She pointed at Aki and then at her. He looked at her, confused. She tried again. She pointed at Aki again and then pointed at her own chest. 

He blinked for a moment. Then his eyes darkened considerably and gave Kagome a stare that could've froze fire. Well, at least he knew now. 

Sango pounced to the glowering doctor's side. "Uncle!" she said in a singsong voice. "Guess what?" 

Izumi snapped out of his gaze and looked down at Sango. He thought for a moment. Then, he gripped Aki's upper arm and started to pull her away to the Health Room. "I don't want to." 

"No, wait. You don't know what I'm going to say, yet." 

"Yes, I do." 

"No, come on. Guess what?" 

"Chicken butt." 

Izumi's and Sango's voices faded away as they disappeared from the corridor. 

Miroku hopped off the brick wall. "Well, I'm going now. Gotta find me a bathroom." 

"And why didn't you go earlier?" Daisuke inquired. 

He grinned. "I heard Sango." 

"You dork." 

Miroku did a mock bow and left. Daisuke turned and smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. 

"Well, I'm going to go take nap then. I better go and sleep as much as I can before loudmouth (Aki) comes back." 

Inuyasha watched him leave and turned to Kagome. "Now what?" 

Kagome grinned and pointed to the troublesome canine in his arms. "We put this guy back where he belongs." She laughed when Jirou whined guiltily. 

A small smile quirked Inuyasha's lips but it quickly disappeared as he schooled his features. "Come on, then." 

He turned towards the building behind him with Kagome right by his side. And honestly, even though he never would admit it, he kind of liked it like that. 

  
* * * 

  
It was early Sunday morning. The sun had just rose over the horizon and was tinkling light through Kagome's curtains. Kagome rubbed her eyes wearily. She might as well wake up considering that she couldn't go back to sleep; and she blamed it on the rustling noise outside her curtain. She stucked her messy head outside of her curtain. She blinked in surprise. 

Inuyasha was awake and completely dressed. In neat clothing. It wasn't like the sloppy style she sometimes found him in. It wasn't fancy. It was nice and simple. Kagome's lips quirked. A date perhaps? 

Kagome pulled her curtains apart. "Where are you going?" 

"No where," he immediately answered without looking up from his cup of coffee. 

Kagome's grin grew wider. "Uh huh. So who are you meeting?" 

"I'm not meeting anyone." 

"Yeah right. I know you wouldn't dress up for anything unless you were meeting someone...special. So where are you taking your date?" 

Inuyasha's face grew irritated. "Yes, I'm going on a date. I'm taking her to a cemetery because that's what I like to do on dates," he said sarcastically. 

"Cemetery? Why are you going to a cemetery?" Kagome questioned. 

He didn't answered. Instead he reached for his jacket. 

"Inuyasha," she said. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to follow you. You know, I will." 

He hesitated for a minute. "It's been four months," he paused. "...since Kikyou d- left." 

Oh. 

Um. 

Kagome was speechless. What was she suppose to say to that? She merely stared at Inuyasha. 

"I'm...just going to go visit her." Inuyasha cleared his throat and regain his composure. "I'll be back in a few hours." He turned to leave. 

"Wait," Kagome called out. He turned to look at her and she lowered her gaze to the blanket on her lap. "I - I know it's not any of my business but...it's been bothering me for a while, so I hope you could clear it up for me." 

He waited for her to speak again. 

She took a breath before continuing. "How did Kikyou die?" 

He stared at her. His face was expressionless. It was a while until he answered. 

"She was killed." 

Kagome dared to press on. "By who?" 

A small sad smile graced Inuyasha's lips and his eyes were the saddest she had ever seen them. She felt that if he didn't look away, she'd cry. He answered and he closed the door gently behind him, leaving Kagome back in the room, dumbstrucked. Her features were transfigured in near horror and shock as his smile and words echoed back to her in her mind. 

"By me." 

AN: Yeah, I know. I updated late. I was writing at night and I was really tired so what did I do? I fell asleep. Well, it's up now, so yeah. Well, now everything's gonna be on hold for a bit so I can start on making a section on my website for Double Life. I'll keep you guys informed weekly. 

Time to answer some questions : 

**Is Kikyou coming back?**

Erm...next question! 

**Aki should've come as a girl and pretend to be Kagome's girlfriend.**

To tell you the truth, that was my first idea but it didn't fit into the storyline that I was setting up...so Aki's a boy now! 

**Will Kagome end up with Inuyasha?**

...Did you not read the summary in the first chapter? I mean, I could've sworn I stated the pairing there. Didn't I put Inu/Kag...? Or did "Inu/Kag" suddenly mean something else? 

I didn't edit this chapter so it's probably saturated with grammar mistakes. I'll fix it later... 

[09/13/03: It has been edited. 

...Well, most of it anyways.] 

[January 28, 2004: Yes, now I think this revision was a smart idea. Because now I have found the motivation to write this story again. Yay for me.] 


	9. The Grave

AN: I am so lost in this story. Time-wise, I mean. Considering that the setting's in Japan, the school schedule is different (cuz they have school all year-round). After going over some chapters, I realized that I was going by the U.S. school year. Does this suck? I think so. So I fixed some chapters. Nothing big though. But I think we're somewhere near the end of September-ish or beginning of November-ish. Oh. And I revamped chapter 8 again because Kagome sounded like a lovesick ditz. Sorry about that, guys. 

Oh yesh. And Kikyou ain't coming back. She's dead. I refuse to make this story any more complicated. *ignores hoorays and yays in the background* 

**Double Life **

Chapter 9 

The Grave 

Inuyasha walked down the empty stone path. The large tree branches formed arcs above him, enveloping him with their cool shadow. The light breeze caressed his face and entwined itself with his dark tresses. Spirals of autumn leaves twirled across his path. With his hands in his pockets, he went down the path at a slow pace, his eyes downcasted. The deep resonant song of the old temple bell rang out in the distance. It seemed to make the air around him even more melancholy. 

It had been about two months since he last gone here. It was almost right before Kagome had arrived at Yusako High School. He almost laughed. It was funny how that he went to the grave of the person he loved most and then met someone who looked just like her right after. 

He stopped at the end of the path and looked up to see that the cemetery was empty. He walked down the aisle, one of the many that were surrounded by myriads of tombstones. After passing a few dozen, he stopped at his destinated one. He looked down at the tombstone with a small, but strained, smile. 

"Long time no see," he breathed. 

There wasn't much on the base of the stone. A small picture frame and a small clear vase of fresh white carnations. Inuyasha frowned. They were fresh. The carnations. It had been two months since he been here so the flowers would've been dead by now. Someone was here before him. 

"You like them?" 

Inuyasha whirled around. "Onigumo!" he hissed curtly. 

A smug smile twisted his dark features as he approached Inuyasha. He waved a finger at him as he tutted. "Tsk. Tsk. You know I rather you don't call me that." He smiled, almost manically. "It's Naraku. You know that." 

"I'll call you what I want, shithead." 

He smiled, unfazed. "Them white carnations, they're hard to find, you know. Ain't cheap either." Naraku continued. 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How dare you taint Kikyou's grave with your damned weeds." He said through clenched teeth. He lunged towards the tombstone, his hand lashed out to knock the vase away. Naraku stopped him by blocking his arm with his foot. 

"I would suggest against that." 

"I wouldn't give a damn!" 

"Well then, go ahead. But I don't think Miss Kagome would be too thrilled that you destroyed her flowers." 

Inuyasha thought his heart had stopped. "What?" 

Naraku kicked his arm away, sending him stumbling back to the ground. "It seems I have to put it in simpler context for you." He feigned a sigh. "They aren't mine. I didn't put them there, you dimwit." 

Inuyasha pushed himself from his back so he sat upright. He didn't say anything. 

"So, how long do you think she's gonna last?" Naraku asked in eerie calmness 

Inuyasha snarled. "You lay one finger on her and I'll -" 

"Or you'll what?" Naraku cut him off. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Is the reason why you're being so protective of the wench because you _love_ her? Or are there other reasons?" 

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about." He answered stonily. 

Naraku grinned. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned his gaze to the grave. "She sure looks an awful like Kikyou, doesn't she?" 

No response came. 

He looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. "Oh, so did I strike home?" 

Inuyasha glared. "That's not the reason -!!" 

"Isn't it?" He turned his eyes back away. "When I found out that you had entered the September competitions, I was genuinely surprised." 

"What an honor," Inuyasha spat. 

Naraku continued as if he hadn't heard his remark. "I was curious. After months of abandoning the high jump, what could have possibly get you to take it up again? Then, on the day of the competition, I saw her. By the look on her face, I immediately knew that she was your fan and must've have gotten you to take on the high jump again. Of course, I knew that ordinarily that you wouldn't listen to anyone and had every intent to permanently resign from high jumping. But if you felt the emotions that I felt when I saw her, you would have followed her every beck and call." 

"I'm _nothing_ like you." Inuyasha's fist clenched tightly. 

His grin grew wider and he leaned close to Inuyasha's face. "Oh, but you are, Inuyasha. Emotionally and _physically._ I found out about the bitch the same way you did. A person's scent can tell wonders, you know." His eyes trailed down to the ring on Inuyasha's forefinger. It was was golden with three silver bands wrapped around it. His smile turned into a smirk. "You still wear that thing? You're more of a coward than I thought." His hand moved to take it off but he was flung back by Inuyasha's unexpected blow, and crashed into someone else's tombstone. He scoffed, almost incredulously and rubbed his bruised jaw before wiping the blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth. "How sentimental." 

As he stood up, he revealed that the tombstone he had crashed into was cracked and that the bonquet of flowers that laid there was destroyed, petals scattered everywhere. Naraku brushed the petals off his lap. "You know, the Toriyama family won't be too happy when they find out that you disturbed their uncle's grave." He said cooly. "I'm surprised though. I thought that ring would have degenerate most of your strength." 

"Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Inuyasha started to push himself to his feet but Naraku was suddenly in his face. He grabbed his collar and pulled him closer so they were nose to nose. "Why are you even here?" Inuyasha tried to pull himself away from Naraku's iron grip. 

"I just wanted to warn you," Naraku answered pleasantly. 

"Of what?" He breathed. 

"That the moment you let your guard down, the moment you turn your back, I will make you suffer. Just like you did to my Kikyou," he said darkly. 

"She was never yours to begin with," Inuyasha hissed. 

Naraku was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, his fist flew out of nowhere and hammered Inuyasha in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. He went down on one knee and twisted Inuyasha's arm behind him, slamming him into the stone path. "You destroyed her life. You destroyed her. You destroyed her with you selfish wants and made her suffer. I'll never forgive you for that." 

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha managed to ground out. "You never met her!" 

"Onigumo's heart still resides in here." Naraku tapped his chest. "With it, I harbor all the utmost hate that he felt with you! That's all I feel!" Suddenly he began to speak what Inuyasha could only say was directly from Onigumo's heart. "You took her away from me! She was mine and you took her away!" 

"She hated you from the moment she met you but you just couldn't keep those nasty little thoughts about her out of your head. She could have never been yours." Inuyasha spat back. 

For a moment, Naraku didn't respond. Then an evil smile formed on his lips. "You're right. She could have never been mine. How could she when you killed her?" 

Inuyasha snarled with furious rage and tried to strike Naraku but he crushed him against the ground as he added more weight to his twisted arm. 

"I'm sorry. Did I say something that was to painful for you to bear? The truth, perhaps?" Naraku smiled maliciously. 

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha flung out his free arm but he dodged it. 

He tightened his grip on Inuyasha's twisted arm. Inuyasha bit his lip painfully as Naraku lowered himself so he was leveled to his ear. "Know this for sure," he whispered. "I will take away everything you love. I will break you. I will break you down to the very core. I will drive you to the very edge and make you beg for mercy. I will break you, Inuyasha, and I will _kill_ you. You better sleep with one eye open, you son of a bitch, because no matter where you go, you will never be safe. You and the wench." 

That had struck a cord. That had been the last straw. Rage rumbled in his chest as blue streaks of electricity sizzled around the ring on Inuyasha's forefinger. "You leave Kagome out of this, you fucker!" Inuyasha roared. His eyes reddened as he threw Naraku off and with renewed strength he gave him a blow across the face, sending him staggering back. 

Naraku looked like he was about to retailate back but he froze. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he strained to hear. Someone was coming. 

Naraku looked back at Inuyasha, who was still on the ground. "Keep your eyes open because the moment you blink, I'll cut your throat." A tiny smile flickered on his face before he turned and walked away, dissipating into the air as he went. 

Inuyasha exhaled wearily as he fell back onto his back. His eyes restored themselves to their original color and his gnarled hands loosened and relaxed. This was bad. Very bad. He fingered his ring, which was emitting a little heat. Well, that was a close one. After a moment's rest, Inuyasha heaved himself up and looked up to see Kagome stepping towards him with a rather surprised look on her face. She looked to him and then to the cracked tombstone and ruined flowers. 

"So, uh, I'm guessing that this Toriyama guy really pissed you off." 

Inuyasha didn't answer. He turned away and faced Kikyou's grave. He felt Kagome stand beside him. She was staring at the carnations. 

"Or is it the flowers?" She whispered. 

"No," he answered. "It's not." He frowned slightly. "White carnations. They were her favorites. How did you...?" 

She smiled. "I didn't. They're mine, too." 

Inuyasha turned to look at her, earning him a gasp from her part. 

"Inuyasha! What happened to your face?!" 

He felt his cheek. It was where Naraku had punched him. It was a little sore and puffy. It felt bruised too. Kagome looked at his cheek and at the cracked tombstone, placing the pieces together. 

"Did you get into a fight?" 

"No. I- " 

"Seriously. Are you crazy?!" 

"Wait, listen- " 

"Of all places, in a cemetery? Have you no common sense?!" 

Well, he was sort of hoping that she would be more concerned than angry. 

"I'm surprised none of the monks came out!" Kagome continued, waving her hands in anger. She turned him around and started to push him towards the cathedral-like arches of trees. "We're going back to school and get Dr. Izumi take a look at your face." 

Inuyasha was about to protest when Kagome's foot caught on in a crack in the stone path, causing her to stumble aside. Her hand gripped Kikyou's tombstone to regain her balance. At that same moment, Inuyasha heard her gasp sharply. He turned around with a questioning look in his eye. Her hand was still on the stone but her face was transfixed with terror and surprise. 

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome?" He waved his hand in front of her face, but he got no response. He watched with a perplexed expression as Kagome's eyes darted around their surroundings. He looked around, trying to see what she was looking at. But all he saw was an empty cemetery. Except. The wind was picking up, just slightly. The leaves were rustling against each other in the tree branches and the scattered flower petals whipped around like wild butterflies. 

"Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah?" Inuyasha automatically responded. 

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome's voice grew more frantic. Her eyes were glazed over and it seemed that she was looking through him, not at him. She released her grip from the tombstone and started to whipped around. "Inuyasha?! Where are you?!" 

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." But she didn't seem to hear him. 

Suddenly she muttered through her stuttering breath, "Oh my God." 

Inuyasha tried to see what she was looking at, but he saw nothing. 

For Kagome, she saw something completely different. 

It was like all color had been sucked out. It was just black and white. But she knew it was no longer daylight. She was on a bridge. She almost didn't recognize it, but it was the Nasako Bridge, which led to Tokyo's Central Park. There was no river or stream flowing under the bridge though. Just cobblestones. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the moving figures somewhat in front of her. 

It was Kikyou and Inuyasha. 

Kikyou was screaming something at Inuyasha who was shouting back at her. It was strange since she couldn't hear a thing that they were saying. What was stranger was that no matter how close she got, neither seemed to notice her when they normally would. She was just an onlooker. 

Then, she noticed how Inuyasha was clutching his arm as blood was seeping through his fingers. Kagome's eyes averted to the knife in Kikyou's hand. It was dripping with blood. Inuyasha's blood. Kikyou rose her arm, the knife gleaming in the moonlight, ready to strike Inuyasha again. Kagome's hands flew to her mouth. 

"No! Stop!" she found herself crying out. Astonishingly, everything did. But before Kagome could move, there was a flash of blinding light and everything snapped back to color, and she found herself in the empty cemetery again. Surprisingly, on the ground. 

Suddenly Inuyasha's head popped over her head. "Hey, are you okay?" 

In surprise, Kagome screamed and scuttled back. 

He looked at her with a strange expression. "What?" he asked, rather defensively. His hand touched his bruised cheek. "Is it that ugly?" 

Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't. She was in too much shock. What was that? A flashback of some sort? Some sort of blast of the past? But that was impossible. How could she possibly...? 

She focused her gaze on Inuyasha. Was that what that whole accident ordeal was? The closest conclusion she could draw from this was Kikyou attacked Inuyasha with that knife and maybe, Inuyasha killed her in self-defense? Maybe, Kikyou didn't approve of Inuyasha's high jumping and went to extremes to stop him? Or maybe there was something else behind all of this? Or maybe if she stopped thinking about it, her migraine would go away. 

"Hey, so what happened just now?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting Kagome's trip to Aspirin Land. 

"I - I'm not sure myself," Kagome answered honestly as she stood up. He gave her an unconvinced look. "I -" Kagome stopped herself again. Was it alright to talk to him about what she just saw? They were at Kikyou's grave, so this was probably not the best place to talk. Also, he was never comfortable about talking about Kikyou or this "accident." Kagome decided to hold her tongue. 

"You were yelling and looking around like you were crazy," Inuyasha said. 

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I think something must've gotten into my food this morning." 

"Maybe, Doctor Izumi should check you too." Inuyasha gestured to her. "Come on. Let's go, then." 

Kagome nodded. She was still a bit dumbfounded, but she had to wonder to herself. How would she feel if someone she loved tried to hurt like that? She was so lost in her thoughts that she was barely aware that she had bumped into someone. 

"Sorry," she immediately said. When she looked up, her breath caught in her throat. 

The monk nodded and continued down the path, chanting hymns as he fingered the rosary in his clawed fingers. His ears were pointed and had strange tattoo markings across his face. His eyes were an inhuman yellow. 

"What? You never seen one before?" Inuyasha asked. 

"No, of course not," Kagome said. She continued to looked at the retreating monk with curious eyes. "I lived at a shrine so I've seen all sorts of things. I just never expected to see a youkai as a monk in a holy temple." 

"They tend not to make a lot of public appearances. People find it disturbing that a youkai would ever try to atone for their sins and submit themselves to Buddha." 

"I find it admirable. Besides, not all youkai are bad. That's a common stereotype." 

"And how do you feel about half-bloods? Hanyou?" 

Kagome blinked; she looked at him, not quite understanding. "I'm sorry, what?" 

Inuyasha remained quiet for a moment, keeping his gaze down the path that the demon monk had gone. "Nothing," he said finally. He turned around and started to leave. 

"You know, when you start something, you should at least try to finish it." 

Inuyasha stopped but didn't turn around. 

Kagome popped in front of him. She smiled, despite the gloomy atmosphere. "Look at you. You say, 'Nothing,' but there's emotion written all over your face." 

He gave her a deadpanned look. "There's nothing on my face except for a bloody bruise." 

"Which you have yet to tell me how you got it." 

"Yet I plan not to." 

Kagome frowned and looked away. "Inuyasha, how long do you plan on running?" 

"I'm not running -" 

"Yes you are!" There was a pained look in her eyes. "Every day I see you walking around like nothing's wrong, but I know it's all an act. I know that inside, that you're dying. You're dying inside but you won't cure your sickness because you won't talk to anyone. I know you're hurting. And every time you refuse to talk, it hurts me because the pain you're feeling is growing and there's nothing I can do. You don't have to carry this burden alone, Inuyasha. I can't do anything if you don't let me." 

"And what if I don't want you to?" Inuyasha asked darkly. "You were never there! How could you _possibly_ understand what I'm going through?" 

"I can if you talk. You don't have to act all tough, Inuyasha. Everyone has their weaknesses. It isn't a crime to talk about them." 

"That's not it!" Inuyasha exhaled with frustration. "Do you think I was always like this? Hey, guess what? There was actually a time when I did try to talk to people. But you know what? Every time I try to get close to somebody, they either push me away or they're torn away from me. Don't you get it? People get hurt when they get close to me. I'm tired of people getting hurt because of me. I'm tired of getting hurt." 

"Holding it in isn't going to ease the pain," Kagome said quietly. 

"Quit telling me what to do!" 

"Then quit acting like a baby!" Kagome snapped angrily. "There people out there who actually care about you, Inuyasha! What you're doing? It's tearing them apart!" 

"It's their own fault! They shouldn't be butting into my business in the first place!" 

"That's so childish! Don't blame people for -" 

"Why can't you let this go?!" Inuyasha shouted over her voice. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! It is so hard for you to just let this go? Or do you always have to solve everyone's problems? Butt out, Kagome! I don't want your help!" 

He turned on his heel and started to stalk away. 

"Why do you do this to yourself?" 

He heard her whisper and stopped. "Someone I cared about died because of me. I hardly think that's something you can understand," he said. 

With his hands back into his pockets, Inuyasha walked away and left Kagome amongst the autumn leaves. 

  
* * * 

  
She needed consolation. 

It had been quite an angsty day so far and Fate obviously didn't like her at the moment so comfort would be nice. 

Kagome walked into the Health Room and plopped herself into a chair, and rested her head on the table. "Doctor Izumi, I need your - Aki?" 

Sitting behind Izumi's desk, instead of the doctor himself, was Aki. In white smocks. 

"Aki? Uhm, care to explain?" 

"Oh, yes, right. Well, you see, you know I want to go to medical school, right? Well, I was going to go work at some other clinic for experience and uh, money but then Izumi offered me to be his assistant." 

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Offered or was he forced?" 

Aki thought for a moment. "He offered but I think someone forced him." 

Kagome straightened. "Okay. Well, then, that makes much more sense. So...does he know?" 

She sighed. "Yeah. He didn't seem exactly thrilled though. And taking his job will make it a lot safer for the both of us." 

"Yeah...So, how is it?" 

"Definitely not what I expected. I basically doing everything he doesn't want to do. Which is everything. First day on the job and I'm alphabetizing his medical record cabinet. Look at this," Aki scowled as she waved some portfolios. "This guy makes up his own alphabet. E. Q. J. L. All the letters are scrambled everywhere." She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I was also sorting out his medicine cabinet." Her voice lowered. "The bottle of LSD is missing. First day and I'm already screwed." 

"LSD?" 

Aki leaned back onto the chair with a weary sigh and propped her feet on top of the desk. "It's hallucinogenic drug." 

"Aren't those illegal...?" 

"Yeah, but Izumi's on the medical board and they're doing some research so they have govenment permission. Izumi was suppose to be holding on to it for a couple of days until they ship it off to some lab in Kyoto. God, I'm so screwed." Aki rubbed her stressed face. "I think I'm gonna go crazy, Kagome." 

"Well, don't go crazy yet. There's something I need to talk to you about." 

Aki narrowed her eyes. "Someone else found out about you, didn't they?" 

Kagome tutted her tongue impatiently. "No, no. It's something that happened eariler today. It was really weird and I'm a bit confused." 

"Oh, that's right. Where were you? I didn't see you at breakfast." 

"I was at the Temple. The one near Central Park." 

Aki thought for a moment. "...Because they're starting to offer free breakfast there?" she tried. 

"No. I went to the cemetery there." 

"...Because it's suddenly good luck to eat breakfast in front of someone's grave?" 

"No! Aki!" 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I think it's the antiseptic smell in here. I'm not used to it yet." Aki waved her hand through the air. "Sorry, I'll listen now." 

"I'm was there with Inuyasha -" Aki's eye twitched. "- to visit Kikyou's grave." 

"Kikyou? Inuyasha's dead ex, Kikyou?" 

"Yeah." 

"And that was weird because...?" 

"Because when I touched her tombstone, I got this...I don't know what to call it. Um, a vision, I guess?" 

Aki cocked an eyebrow. "A vision." Her tone was skeptical. 

"Yes, I'm serious. I think it was some blast from the past or something. Hey what - Aki! I'm not sick! I'm not making this up!" 

Aki withdrew her hand from Kagome's forehead but her suspicious stare didn't leave. "You took the bottle of LSD, didn't you?" 

"What?! No!" 

She shrugged. "Yeah. Sorry. Stupid assumption there." 

Kagome tried again. "Okay, you know about the accident thing and all, right? The one with Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah, you think Kikyou must've died in that accident." 

Kagome twiddled her fingers. "I think I may have caught a glimpse of that accident in my vision." 

Aki's expression was unreadable. Kagome wasn't sure if she was confused or skeptical. "I'm confused because, well, I saw Kikyou and Inuyasha on Nasako Bridge. Kikyou was holding a knife and Inuyasha was bleeding." She continued on what she saw and told her theory of what may have happened. 

Aki's finger outlined the edge of the portfolio in her hand. "There's something wrong about your theory. I've heard about Kikyou. From what I heard, she was an extremely nice and kind, well, the overall perfect girl. I think she the type of person who is in very much control over her emotions. I don't think she would try to maim someone just because they did something she didn't approve of." 

"But, what I saw..." 

Aki shrugged. "Maybe what you saw was just a fraction of what really happened. There should be more to it because, well, it doesn't make any sense. I think you should go back and try to conjure up this vision power thing of yours again. Just this time, try to see the whole thing; then we'll make our theories." 

Kagome nodded. She paused. "Do you believe me?" Aki looked up questionably. "I mean, this vision thing was totally out of the blue and -" 

Aki laughed. "I believe you. I mean, I can't think of any reason why you would make something like this up. I mean, we do live in a world where all that occult stuff is actually real. So people having visions is nothing out of the ordinary. I guess I never expected it coming from you. It was bit of a surprise." 

She smiled. "Thanks." 

Aki smiled back. She looked down at the portfolios in her hands and gave a scoff of disbelief. "You know," she added. "I heard touching people's tombstones is bad luck." 

Kagome laughed. "And who told you that?" 

"Your grandfather." 

"Ah. Well then that explains it." 

  
* * * 

Kagome stared at her dorm door in the hallway. It was no doubt that Inuyasha was in there. Considering what had happened this morning, she couldn't find it in herself to face him again. But. All her stuff was in there. She had just came back from signing up for the scholarship exam and now, she had nothing to do, and everything she could do was in that room. She sighed and turned away. 

Well, she could always just take a walk. It was a nice Sunday afternoon and maybe she'll bump into a friendly face. Which wasn't very hard because once she reached the West Courtyard (one of the many courtyards that the school had), she found Daisuke (balancing his purple pen on the bridge of his nose), Miroku (staring at a pile of coins), Chiaki (studying), and Toji (eating) at a small round table. When she reached them, Daisuke's hand extended out and started groping for one of the dumplings that Toji was eating. Face still looking skyward, Daisuke gave up and flipped his hand palm up. 

"Toji, hand me a dumpling," he ordered. Toji absentmindedly complied. 

Kagome smiled. "Those are Daisuke's dumplings, I believe?" 

Toji swallowed before answering. "Well, technically, they're mine. And, hello." 

Kagome's smiled widened. "Hello. Technically?" 

"Yes. You see, at first, they were Daisuke's but then I bit into one of them and then Daisuke decided to give them to me." 

"Only because you licked it," Daisuke muttered. 

Kagome sat beside Chiaki. She looked over his shoulder. "What are you reading?" 

Chiaki propped the book up to show her the cover. _The History of Japan: Unabridged by Eiji Watanabe._ He rubbed his face wearily. "I have a test on chapter 1-20 tomorrow." He dropped his hands from his face and pulled a face. "Eiji Watanabe needs to die." 

"He is dead," Daisuke said. 

"Well then I hope he's rotting in hell." 

"You're only saying that because you're on chapter three." 

"It's like 200 pages per chapter! This guy probably hates people because anyone will die of boredom reading this piece of crap!" 

Suddenly Miroku stood up with a 500 yen in his hand and super glue in the other. He walked the short distance and kneeled down for a few minutes before returning with only the glue in his hand. He sat back down at the table and watched the coin that he had glued to the pavement with a huge grin. 

Kagome started. "Miroku, what -?" 

He immediately shushed her. "Just watch," he breathed. 

Daisuke, who was sitting on the table, dropped the pen to his hand and leaned on his knees and watched along with Toji. Chiaki torn his gaze from his _History of Japan: Unabridged_ and watched also with a mischiveous gleam in his eye. 

"The last time we did this at a shopping mall," Chiaki explained to Kagome in a low tone. "There was this one guy who tried to pick it up but couldn't (cos' we glue it to the floor) so he came back with a crowbar to try hack it off." 

She gave him an incredulous look. "And you think Yusako students carry around crowbars all the time?" She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go. This is probably the most unproductive thing I've ever seen." 

Daisuke flashed her a smile. Kagome thought her knees were about to buckle ("Why?!" she silently screamed to herself. "Why is my body acting so stupid?! He's just a boy! A very cute boy- ARGH!!"). 

"Then you haven't seen everything yet," he said. 

Soon, Kagome found herself wandering around the school campus. She past the courtyards and fields absentmindedly. It wasn't until she heard barkings in the distance did she snap out of her trance. She smiled to herself and immediately whistled out to Jirou. There was a moment's pause until she heard claws tapping against the pavement, footsteps, and a "Oh, shit!" 

Clambering out of the bushes, the golden retriever pounced out and spotted Kagome. He lumbered towards her, dragging out a hassled-looking Inuyasha. The smiled faded from Kagome's lips as Inuyasha saw her. His expression was blank as Kagome's. 

He averted his eyes to the ground. "Hi." 

Kagome pursed her lips briefly before bursting out into all smiles. "Hey! I see you're taking Jirou out for a walk." She kneeled down and ran a hand down Jirou's silky coat. She looked up. "Oh, I see you still got that bruise on your face. You didn't get it checked?" 

He touched it slightly. "No. I didn't think I needed to." 

"Nonsense!" She stood up, trying to calm the jitteriness in her gut. "I'll take you to the Health Room and get someone to look at that. It doesn't look very pretty, you know." 

After dropping off Jirou in the caretaker's office, Kagome pushed Inuyasha towards the Health Room. She shoved open the door and said loudly, "Dr. Izumi! I need you to check on someone!" 

Aki popped her head out. "Dr. Izumi's at a Medical Board Meeting in Yokohama. What do you need?" 

Kagome pointed at Inuyasha's cheek. "I need you to check on that bruise of his." 

But Inuyasha and Aki shot her dangerous and outrageous glares. "Are you crazy?!" They simultaneously said. 

"I don't want him touching me!" Inuyasha shouted. 

"I don't want to touch him!" Aki shouted at the same time. 

Kagome clicked her tongue impatiently. "Quit acting like babies and cooperate will you?" 

Inuyasha sat down on one of the beds, grumbling. Aki drew out a first aid kit out of one of the cabinet, grumbling. She placed the kit on the bedside and took out a large cotton ball and a rubbing solution. She dipped the ball in the solution and started to dab it onto Inuyasha's bruise. _Hard._

He flinched violently away. "OW! What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Will you _shut up?!_ I have other patients here, you know?" Aki hissed. She gestured to the solution. "This is to make the bruise not hurt as much. It's suppose to ease the pain. So, stay still!" 

"Hell no! The way you're doing is going to make it worse!" 

Behind one of the white curtains, someone groaned groggily. Aki looked up and sighed. "It's the guy who took the LSD," she explained to Kagome. "He took only two pills but that's still pretty powerful. I found him in the West Courtyard picking at some coin on the pavement talking of something about little black sheep. That guy better wake up with a good explanation," she grumbled. She placed the cotton ball into Kagome's hand. "Here, you do it. I need to check on the dope." 

Aki drew back the curtain, went in, and pulled it back closed. The "dope" groaned painfully again. 

"Ow!" He cried when Aki smacked him across the head with her hand. 

"Don't you 'ow' me! It's your own fault for the condition you're in!" 

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. Slightly hesitant, she reached up and dabbed the cotton ball (much more) gently onto Inuyasha's cheek. It felt eerily quiet despite the racket Aki was making next doors. 

Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said. He stared at the beds behind her. "About this morning. What I said...I didn't mean it." 

Kagome responded quietly. "I know." 

"You caught me at a difficult moment so...I...well..." he sighed. "I'm not very good at this. But just...I'm sorry," he said finally. 

She nodded. "Don't worry about it." 

It was quiet again. 

"So..." Inuyasha started again. "Now that we have that over and done with...you don't have to fake your smiles anymore." He averted his eyes back onto her. 

Kagome gave a honest small smile, her eyes still focused on his bruise that she was dabbing lightly on. "Okay." 

  
* * * 

Aki walked down the empty hallway, occasionally tugging on her short ponytail. She made sure that Inuyasha and Kagome were long gone and the LSD guy was all right before she left the Health Room. It was dusk and someone was expecting a phone call from her. She sighed. It was practically going to be a daily routine but that didn't mean she was going to like it. 

Aki poked her head into the counselor's office. She spotted his assistant. 

"Hi. Can I use your phone real quick?" she asked. 

The assistant looked at her white smock. "Dr. Izumi has a phone in his office." 

"I know, but he didn't give me his pin code before he left to Yokohama." 

"Oh, alright then." 

The assistant led her to the phone and left. Aki picked up the phone and dialed the number. After a couple rings, a distinct resonant voice answered. 

"_Hello?_" 

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi?" Aki leaned forward on the counter. "Yeah, hi. This Aki. Aki Sakatashi." 

(AN: So, with the whole Central Park thing...Is there a Central Park? I'm totally making this up. I don't know if there's a Nasako Bridge or a Central Park. But yeah, ff.net is being a butthead with the spacing...but swell. Sorry for not updating for a kazillion weeks. ^^" But yeah, life's being an ass and not letting me write when I want to. But I'm trying! That counts right? 

So, the whole past things is totally gone, which I myself am relieved, but I still left the demon/occult stuff in. Hope you guys don't mind. And this chapter hasn't been edited. I seriously need to get myself a beta reader. 

Ah yes, and Lilo. You make me laugh. ^____^) 


	10. Just Peachy

**AN:** It's winter break now. And I'm writing instead of doing my homework. I rock. 

  
  
**Double Life **

Chapter 10 

Just Peachy 

"During the early Heian Era..." Blah, blah, blah. 

That was all that was registering through her head. Blah. Kagome's eyelids drooped dangerously before snapping back open violently, nearly making her jump in her seat. She wanted to stay awake. Really! She wanted to listen to Mr. Shindo's lecture on how war was flourishing during those Heian days. She wanted to correct Mr. Shindo that it was actually literature that was flourishing in the Heian Era. She wanted to stay awake in her Japan History AP (Advanced Placement), her favorite class. But she was too dead exhausted and the teacher's monotone voice was not helping at all. 

Last night was her first track meet. It was nothing unusual. It was even similar to the ones in the U.S. But all the practices before the meet were a bit more stressing and well, tiring. Most of the weariness she was feeling was of the slow adaptation for running so much in a long time. But it was probably the most fun she had in such a long time. The excitement, the adrenaline, the rush. She loved it all. She just didn't love the staying-up-late-doing-homework part. 

Soon, Kagome found herself in La La Land with puffy clouds and white bunnies. She was going to go fly with the floating unicorns when she felt someone poke her forearm and calling her name. She groggily lifted her head from her folded arms. She snapped upright when she realized that Mr. Shindo was standing in front of her, arms folded and eyebrow cocked. She felt her cheeks reddened. 

"Ummm..." That was the most intelligible thing she could say. 

"Higurashi, do you understand what you had just done?" Mr. Shindo asked with a menacing stare. 

"...I'm sorry?" 

His fingers rapped against his opposite arm. "You had a track meet last night, am I correct?" 

"Yes..." 

"Hm, alright then. I'll let you off this once, Higurashi. Don't let it happen again. Now, go to the Health Room and get some sleep or something. You're no good here." Mr. Shindo turned on his heel and headed towards the blackboard. 

As Kagome stuffed her books back into her bag (blushing, embarrassed still), Daisuke, who sat behind her, said in a low voice. "Bad time to take a snore, Kagome." He gave her a toothy grin. "You know missing out on one of his lectures will doom you for his tests." 

Suddenly, Mr. Shindo piped up. "Fukumoto, go see Higurashi out. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep on his way to the Health Room." 

Daisuke gaped in protest before immediately closing his mouth. "Yes, sir." He turned to glower at Kagome. 

Once they exited out to the hallway, Kagome immediately apologized. Daisuke grinned. "Ah, it's no big deal. If Miroku isn't drawing obscene pictures and is actually taking notes (highly doubt it though), I think we can snag some off of him." 

"I'm kinda surprised Mr. Shindo let me off though," Kagome said. 

"Well, you're lucky he's a fan of the track team." Daisuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And considering that you won the competition, it's no surprise that he let you off. Oh, and I forgot, congratulations on your victory." 

Kagome blushed and smiled coyly. "It's no big deal. Anyone could've done it." 

He smiled and shrugged, choosing not to pursue the subject. 

"Oh, by the way, do you, by any chance, know how to get to the Temple? The Akoroshi Temple," she asked. The training that had taken place this past week had distracted her but her weekend seemed free so far. So checking out Kikyou's grave again would be a good idea. 

He looked at her curiously. "Why you ask?" 

"Uh..." Kagome averted her gaze in front of her as she thought quickly. "I wanted to go visit my grandmother's grave and um, the last time I went I was following someone, so I don't really know the way there." Well, that last part was true, at least. 

"Oh." Daisuke shrugged. "Well, I don't know 'cos I don't really go there a lot. But I'm pretty sure Izumi knows. He goes...well, a lot." 

"Really?" Kagome rose an inquiring eyebrow. "Doctor Izumi never really struck me as a religious person." 

"Yeah, I know. He probably thinks it gives him a good image by going a lot though. I think he goes because he likes the incense there." 

Kagome smiled. She stopped when they reached the front of the Health Room. "Well, I didn't fall asleep on the way here." 

"Yeah, well, even if you did, I'd probably just leave you there on the floor," Daisuke said jokingly. 

Once Daisuke left, Kagome turned the knob. She went inside and immediately plopped herself onto the first bed she saw. 

"Sorry, Izumi," Kagome said, her voice muffled against the pillow. "But I feel so dead right now." 

"That's quite all right." 

Kagome stilled. That wasn't Izumi's voice. She lifted her head from the pillow and saw Aki sorting through a filing cabinet. Aki lifted a hand in greeting. "Yo." 

Kagome shifted to an upright sitting position. "Where's Izumi? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class? Isn't -" 

Aki laughed. "Whoa, hey. Slow down. Izumi went to Kyoto to drop off that LSD thing at the lab. Someone has to watch the clinic here while he's gone and usually, the assistant replaces the doctor until he returns, which is me. So, I am excused from all classes until our dear doctor returns." Aki grinned widely. "Aside from the disorganized cabinets and grumpy-ass doctor, being a doctor assistant rocks." 

Kagome smiled wryly. "Mr. Shindo had a lecture today." 

"What?!" Aki squawked. "B-but you're not in class so w-who am I suppose to take notes from?" she stuttered. She stopped at Kagome's wide grin. "Well then, you must be taking them off someone else too since you're not in class and not freaking out. I know, I'll take them from Daisuke." 

"He walked me here." 

She gave her a blank look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" 

"Only too much." 

"Hmph." Aki resumed to her file sorting. "So it's been a week now so I figured that you visited the grave by now. Any luck on a complete vision?" 

Kagome bit her lip, almost guiltily. "Um, actually...this whole week I was put under a lot of pressure with track practice and there's studying to boot...so I didn't exactly have the time to," she added quickly when Aki opened her mouth (most likely to scowl at her). "And I also realized that I didn't know how to get there. The last time I went I was following Inuyasha so..." She looked up to see Aki's reaction. 

Aki had abandoned the file cabinet and was leaning on the desk, her cheek resting on her palm. "Sometimes you can be really sad, you know?" She rolled her chair back to another cabinet and pull out a small brochure. "I was organizing this cabinet the other day and I found this brochure of the Akoroshi Temple. You're lucky Izumi goes there a lot." 

Kagome took the brochure and yawned. "Thanks a bunch." 

"Happy exploring." 

But Kagome didn't hear that last comment because she had slumped back onto the bed, fast asleep. 

  
* * * 

It must have been, of what Kagome could determine, hours later when she found herself in her own bed. That and almost everyone in her room. 

Shun grinned. "You know you talk in your sleep." 

Kagome's heart raced. She forced herself to chuckle. "What did I say?" 

"'Don't put whip cream in my burger, please.' Seriously, do they actually do that in America?" 

She inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "What are you all doing here?" she asked curiously. 

Miroku feigned a hurt look. "Why, we merely came to provide you our company. We all love you so we wouldn't be able to bear it if we found out that you were lonely. Besides, Inuyasha barely qualifies as company." 

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Why, Miroku? Why? Why do you act as if I'm not even here?" He turned away from him. "Daisuke locked his room so these dorks here couldn't get access to his TV and gaming console, so they decided to crash here." He said to Kagome. 

Miroku continued his hurt expression. "Inuyasha, when you're saying it, everything sounds bad. You know, sometimes, your words? They hurt, man." His face immediately burst into a huge grin as Inuyasha sent him crashing into the ground with a shove to the head. 

Kagome pushed herself upright. "So why didn't you ask Aki for the key?" 

"Well, for one, he won't give us the key because he doesn't trust us alone with it," Toji explained, chewing on a sweet. 

"Gee, I wonder why," Inuyasha grumbled. 

Toji ignored him and carried on. "And second, he's too scared to leave his post at the office." 

Kagome frowned. "What? Why is he- ?" She thought for a moment. "Ahh. Izumi?" 

"Yup. Won't leave the office until Izumi returns. Ever since he found out about the little LSD incident, ticking that doctor off with even the littlest things would be like setting off a bomb." 

"And now you guys are stuck here," She said in matter-of-fact voice. 

"Not that we don't like it," Shun said hastily. 

"So please don't kick us out," Miroku begged, his tone sounding soft and vulnerable. "Because we don't really have any where else to go -" 

Inuyasha snorted. "Do you know how sad that sounds?- OW!" He jerked away when Miroku elbowed him in the gut. 

Kagome looked at Toji strangely. "You know, almost every time - no, _every_ time I see you, you're always eating something." 

He looked at her defensively. "What? It's Daisuke's homemade sweets! They're really good!" 

Kagome slowly climbed out of her bunk. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Huh?" She looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, nothing really. I haven't ran that much as I did this past week in a really long time. I guess I'm a bit sore. Oh, by the way," She turned to everyone else. "Where's Daisuke? And Chiaki, too?" 

"Oh, next week's the Festival of Seasons," Miroku said, suddenly his smile turned sly. "But as we like to call it, the Impetuous War of Rivals." His eyes gleamed as the others nodded with suspicious glee. 

Kagome, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, the impetuous what?" 

"The Impetuous War of Rivals," Miroku started to explain. "You see, next week is also when our rivaling school- " 

"- Senbaku High School, also an all-boys'," Shun cut in. 

Miroku continued,"- comes to visit and we have a 'friendly' competition of brains and brawn -" 

"- we basically have an all-out war in which we basically kick their asses." 

"Sounds...fun," Kagome managed to drawl out. 

"Well, it really is," Toji managed to say through a mouthful of sweets. "And Otasku students also visit and watch the competitions." 

"Ah, yes, that's the best part of all." Miroku shone with glee. 

Shun nodded in agreement. "The chicks." 

"And Daisuke...?" Kagome asked. 

"He's dorm head, right?" Inuyasha said. "All the dorm heads help organized the competitions and such. And Daisuke probably forced Chiaki to come help him out." 

"So then why are you all here?" 

"We managed to run away in time," He replied. "Poor Chiaki was less fortunate and got caught." 

Kagome snorted. "You lazy bums." 

"Damn straight." Inuyasha's expression then became irritated. "Miroku," he called. 

"Yeah," Miroku automatically responded. 

"I'm trying to plug in my lamp but the socket's not working. I know it's the socket because this lamp is brand new." 

Miroku leaned back to see what Inuyasha was talking about. "Oh, yeah. I tried to plug in my battery charger earlier. Sorry about that." 

Inuyasha gave him a blank stare. "Your battery charger." 

"Yeah." 

"You mean the battery charger that will short-circuit any power socket it's plugged into." 

Miroku thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so." 

Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the door, smacking Miroku's head and muttering, "idiot," in the process. 

Miroku rubbed his offended head. "Ow...Wait! Where are you going?" 

"To find the caretaker. I'm going to try to get him to fix the power socket. I'm telling him it's your fault this time," Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he passed through the open door. 

Miroku scrambled to his feet. "Wait a minute! No! Hold on! Let's reconsider this. You _know_ what he'll do to me if he finds out it's me again." He chased after Inuyasha. "Wait! Last time he set Jirou on me! And I swear to Buddha, that dog is the incarnation of the Devil! He does NOT like me! No! Inuyasha!" 

Shun stretched his arms and trudged to the door. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go hit the sack. See you guys in the morning." 

Kagome climbed back up to her bunk, careful not to stress her sore limbs too much. Toji was about to go too when he stopped and turned to face her. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He searched the pockets of his pants. "I was told to give this to you," he murmured. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a wrinkly used ointment tube. He held it out to her. He smiled sheepishly. "I was sneaking into Daisuke's room the other day to get some of his food (that's why he locks it all the time now) and uh, he caught me. Well, afterwards, we noticed how sore you've been getting and he told me to give you this ointment that he had lend to me earlier. It's suppose to relieve sores." Kagome took it from him. "Just rub it on where it hurts." 

"Thanks," she said, pleasantly surprised. 

Toji grinned. "No problem. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yeah," she replied softly as he turned and left. She watched him close the door behind him before dropping her eyes to the tube in her hand. Hm. Well, this would definitely prove useful. She dropped in on her headboard and turned off her light. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend so homework could be worried about later. She closed her curtain, and pulled the covers over her head, and went soundlessly asleep. 

  
* * * 

Droopy-eyed, Kagome sat up in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Of all things she lacked, it was sleep. And now, the one time where she could regained it, she couldn't do it. Did this suck? Oh...just a lot. 

Disgruntled, Kagome pulled open her curtain and crawled out of her bed. Her hand groped for the doorknob as she crossed the room in the darkness. 

"What are you doing up?" 

Kagome yelped as she whipped around in surprise. She saw Inuyasha in his bed, curtains opened, leaning on his elbow as he rested his head on his hand. From his penetrating stare, she felt like she was just caught doing something bad. 

She straightened. "I couldn't sleep. So I'm going to go to the kitchens to get something to drink." 

"Warm milk will help." 

"...Oh, okay. Thanks." 

His stare stayed on her for an awkward moment until he closed his curtains in one swift motion. 

Kagome blinked. Eh. Weird. She turned around and opened the door before slipping her on her shoes. She shuffled out to the hall after closing the door silently behind her. 

It was a good thing that she had memorized her way to the cafeteria since it was all dark. It was after hours so it was presumed that they would turn off the lights. With one hand stretched out to make sure she wouldn't crash into anything, Kagome slowly walked down the hall. Once she exited the dorm building, the night's cold breeze embraced her face. The crescent moon shone its soft light through the trees, illuminating the her path. 

Yeah. It was quite a beautiful night. But then, it got cold and she didn't bring a coat. Kagome hurried to the cafeteria. She entered the large dark room but a soft light was illuminating from the kitchen. As she approached the kitchen, she could hear the soft rumble of the stove and the gentle clanging of pots. She curiously poked her head in and was surprised to see her dorm head. She grinned. In an apron. 

"Hey, Daisuke." 

Daisuke nearly jumped up two feet and dropped the wooden spoon that he was holding. It clattered nosily on the metal counter along with the other pots and pans that he stumbled into. Both he and Kagome cringed before the racket stopped. Daisuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry," Kagome said with a guilty smile. 

"No big deal." He picked up the fallen pots and pans. "What are you doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep. So I came to get some- " 

"Warm milk? Don't worry about it. I'll make some." 

Kagome looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, okay. Thanks." She pulled over a stool and sat. She around the kitchen and noted the busy stove, the kitchen utensils and bowls of mixtures that covered the counter along with the occasional spots of flour. "What are you doing?" 

"I making food for the festival next week," he answered as he placed a small pot on the stove. "Our cook caught a cold so I'm making the stuff she wasn't able to get to yet." 

She looked curiously around the messy kitchen. "I didn't know you cook." 

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah. It was something I picked up when I was younger." 

Remembering the usual homemade treats that he always had and Toji was always eating, Kagome asked. "From your mom? Were those homemade stuff you always had made by your mom." 

He thought for a moment. "It'd probably be something she do if she was alive. And don't apologize," he added quickly. "It was a long time ago so I don't mind." 

Kagome nodded but then frowned. "I remember around the time when I first came here, you had these dumplings that you said they were from your mom." 

Daisuke's smile faded to a grim line as he turned to distract himself by checking one of the boiling pots. "My step mom." 

She paused for a minute. "I guess you guys don't have the best of relationships." 

Daisuke turned and the corner of his lips quirked. "Not really." 

Kagome nodded, not pursuing the matter anymore. She then noticed something under a pile of pans and bags. "This that Chiaki?" She asked, almost in disbelief. 

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah. The guy fell asleep when he was suppose to help me." He shook his head. After a quiet moment, he handed her a cup of warm liquid, interrupting her thoughts . "Here." 

She took it with both hands, her hand brushed his slightly. She barely noticed it since half of her mind was not focused. Her mind was set on the following morning, mentally preparing herself for what she was going to partake. That vision. The more she thought of it, the more anxious she became. The rest of this vision would unlock the mystery of this accident that everyone knew except her. Absorbed in her thoughts, Kagome didn't see the strange way Daisuke was looking at her. 

Finally he spoke as she brought the cup to her lips. "Kagome..." 

Kagome lowered the cup. "What?" 

His face was fixed in a frown and his voice was hesitant. "...You know that if there's anything you want to tell me or talk about," he looked up at her. "You know you can talk to me, right?" 

Confused, it was Kagome's turn to look at him strangely. What brought this up? "...I know," she said. 

"You know, there's nothing you have to hide from me." 

She felt her stomach flutter nervously. Uh-oh. Just now, there was nothing that she could've done that would make herself suspicious...right? 

In a more clear voice, she replied. "I know." 

Daisuke smiled and nodded in satisfaction, and turned away to devote his attention to his cooking. But Kagome stayed her gaze on him. What was he trying to say? He wasn't suspicious, was he? There wasn't any reason that she could think of that could explain why he should be. Maybe she was just making too big of a deal of it. It was late and her milk was gonna go cold. She took a sip and...was shocked. 

"What do you think?" 

Kagome looked up from her cup. "It's...not warm milk." 

"Well...it is...in a way. I used to be unable to sleep too. But I'm lactose intolerant so regular milk ain't too good for me. So I made myself a special milk, which is what you're drinking right now. So...is it any good?" 

"It's really good!" Kagome exclaimed. "In fact, if everything you make taste good, then I'm more than willing to taste everything you're making right now. If I drop dead of food poisoning, it'd be okay because it tasted good at least. 

Daisuke chuckled. "Really now? Well, to be fair, you'll just have to wait like everyone else. Besides, my drink should've been quite filling." 

Darn. It was. 

"So you're planning to go to the Akoroshi Temple tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do you want me to come with you? Provide some company?" 

_You probably could if I actually had a grandmother who was buried there._

Kagome smiled and reluctantly said, "No, it's alright." She placed her empty cup into the sink. "Thank you for the drink though." 

"No problem. Oh, and I can drop out my history notes tomorrow if you want. I already copied Miroku's so..." 

"Oh, yeah, will you?" He nodded. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver. And your drink was too," Kagome added. She started towards the door but then stopped. She turned back and leaned on the counter with a goofy smile. 

Daisuke looked up with a questioningly look. "What?" 

"You look so pretty in that apron." 

He threw a small towel at her, which she dodged. "Go to bed." 

Kagome did a mock salute and turned on her heel. She went back to the dormitories and quickly went to bed with Daisuke's special milk warming her stomach. 

  
* * * 

Kagome stared at awe at the gigantic temple bell. It was. Wow. And pretty too. 

After taking that brochure and reading it thoroughly, Kagome had activated her tourist mode. She had seen the big Buddha statues, the main hall, the Temple gates, and it was all very pretty. Not only that, it was a _beautiful_ day. The sun was shining pleasantly. The skies were clear. The wind was light. Absolutely perfect. 

Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air into her lungs. It was wonderful. 

She did have work to do. She didn't only come here for the tourist attractions. Resisting the temptations to go look at more, Kagome forced herself towards the direction of the cemetery. She went through the cathedral arcs of trees and down the familiar stone path. Once she left the grove and into the cemetery, she continued down the path. Then she saw something that immediately struck up her curiosity. 

Further up were a large group of people crowding around something. Kagome cocked her head curiously. This dead person must've had a lot of friends. As she walked closer, she realized that a majority of those people were police officers, reporters, and photographers. What was going on? 

A small frown on her face, Kagome managed to squeezed through the crowds but stopped at the caution tape that surrounded the area beyond. That was when she saw why it gathered so much attention. 

A little distance more, the grave was in ruins. The tombstone was shattered into jagged rocks and the petals of white flowers were scattered everywhere. A cracked picture laid crumpled among the destroyed grave, but from the angle she was looking at, Kagome couldn't make out who it was. 

Suddenly the wind picked up slightly, sweeping up some of the flowers from the ground. It gently swept towards Kagome and she reached out to take one into her fist. She opened her palm to examine the flower. She took a sharp intake of breath. It was a white carnation. She dropped her hand and the carnation fluttered to the ground. 

It was Kikyou's grave. 

  
  
**AN:** Yeah...this chapter's a bit on the short side. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the one longer. And it'll be more interesting. 'Cos Izumi's gonna be in it. And he's been gone for the last two chapters. I miss him. So we'll be seeing him. Or. I think we will. ^______^ 

Hm...Daisuke's suspicious? *dum dum dum* 

Daisuke cooks? *squeeeee!!!* 

There're also things I've been noticing. And it's weird. When I read over the past chapters I've written (or think about them), I feel that I didn't write enough. Like about the character's feelings. I feel like I didn't write enough. But when I'm actually writing, I don't think about it and then end up thinking, "Oh damn, I don't think I wrote enough." Am I writing enough? Is it detailed enough? Hmmm.... 

Well, review and tell me what you think. Until next time! ^___^ 

(I hear other fics calling my name...-___-) 


	11. War Preparations

**Author's Notes:** Daisuke's gay? o.O ...Aww poor Daisuke. I'm gonna have to give him a hug later. Well, no. He's not gay. Or I don't think he is...Lol. Well, I guess you're judging from his actions and so on, right? Well, honestly, I can say that Daisuke is a bit unsure on how to react with Kagome. At this point, he's confused about who she really is. Early in the story, Daisuke immediately knew that Kagome was keeping something secret from the start (doesn't know what it is yet). He had his suspicions and then later in the story, he convinced himself that Kagome was a guy and chose to accept that for the time being. Yet as time passed on, Kagome's getting pretty comfortable with her new atomsphere and is letting her guard down bit by bit. Now, hopefully I didn't imply that Daisuke's stupid. 'Cos he's not. Well, Kagome's still being careful about her identity, but she's dropping these really small subtle hints that something's up and Daisuke's perspective enough to pick them up. They're nothing big enough to confirm anything but they're enough to provoke some suspicions as we had established in the last chapter. Now concerning his feelings towards her, he likes her a lot. I mean, like as a person and a friend (not the gay way, my friends). If he knew that she was a girl, then yeah, he probably be attracted to her. But considering the present situation, he's gonna be pretty careful. Daisuke isn't the type of guy who will act solely on his feelings but one who will act on his feelings _and_ his mind. So he's not going to rush into anything until he can 100% confirm his suspicions. So you can say that he's gonna keep his eye on her from now on. But I also want you guys to keep something in mind. If Daisuke ever does figure out that Kagome's a girl, think about the situation he's going to be in. He's the dorm head and along with that comes the responsibility of reporting big-time rulebreakers. Kagome, by now, is a really good friend of his so it'll put him in a compromising position. If he reports her, she'll most likely be expelled. Poor dude'll be torn and devastated to boot. 

Now, if only I can apply what I just said into the story itself...Well! I got some work to do. Apparently my chapters need to be more emotional. ^_^ And I know it's been like...a month since I updated. And I'm terribly sorry. Believe me. I am. Hopefully the next set of chapters will be enjoyable. 

Oh no! I have to go give Daisuke a hug first... 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Double Life **

Chapter 11 

War Preparations 

  
  
  
  
  
  
The large bronze bell of the Akoroshi Temple was sheltered by a wooden-roofed structure supported by polished wooden poles. It was set on a white-stoned platform that had stone steps climbing up to it. Sitting on its step was a sulky and distraught girl. A sulky and distraught Kagome to be more precise. 

She just felt so...frustrated. In the back of mind, she had been anticipating this visit. She had a hunch that this was her one chance to find out about this accident. The one thing that everyone seemed to know except her. Inuyasha was such an enigmatic person. The more days she spent with him the more she wanted to know about him. But this proved to be difficult because of the intangible wall between them which she only managed to crack. Now, the source of her vision, the one solution to everything, was obliterated, and everything seemed hopeless. She was back where she started. 

Her mind felt so weary and stressed, and her muscles were taut no matter how she tried to relax them. She wanted to help Inuyasha so badly but it was so hard to do since he adamantly refused to cooperate. It was a one-sided effort. She sighed. She had been told countless times that patience was a virtue but she didn't know how much patience she had left. But...she was going to keep trying, definitely. 

As she started to focus on her surroundings, Kagome became aware of her strange sitting position. Her legs were spread out unceremoniously and she was leaning back on the stairs with an uncaring ease. She was about to bolt upright and snap her legs closed, but stopped. She let out a small chuckle and relaxed. 

This boy act was getting to grow on her. Acting with this roguish carefree body language wasn't so challenging anymore. Trying to keep up with this act had always kept her mind on the edge but now it seemed so normal, like it wasn't acting anymore. But, she had to admit, she missed being a girl. She missed hanging out with her girlfriends whom she left in the U.S. She missed dressing up when going out. She missed her old life. 

Kagome frowned to herself. It was a sacrifice she knew and was willing to take...she just didn't expect to miss it this much. 

She turned and gazed on the old bell behind her. She liked it here, in this particular spot, right here on the steps near the bell. It felt so comforting. Just sitting there seemed to help soothe her mind a lot. It was also strange how the weather always seemed to be great here. Not only that, this temple was within walking distance from school. It was a great place just to relax from the workload from school and life. 

But , Kagome's content smile soon faded. It was going to be time to go back to Yusako soon and Inuyasha would no doubt be devastated once he found out about what happened to Kikyou's grave. She, for one, wanted to be the one there to comfort him. And if he pushed her away? Kagome smiled to herself. Then she'd just shove her way back. 

  
* * * 

  
The second hand of his clock moved with small ticks within its repetitive rhythm. His steady stare stayed, unbroken, on the clock as Mickey Mouse's disproportionate arm slowly moved, announcing that a minute had passed. Inuyasha's eye twitched with irritation. 

_Where in the fucking hell was she?!_

It had been almost three hours and he had no idea where she was. It was irritating. It was annoying. ARGH! 

This morning he woke up to find the top bunk empty. The first thought that entered his mind was that she probably went off to walk Jirou or something like that. But after circling and scouring the school campus three times and seeing no sight of Kagome and the golden retriever, it was apparent that he was wrong. Now three hours had passed and he had no idea where she was. She had some nerve going off like that and not telling him anything! Not even a note! 

...Well, she didn't exactly have any obligation to but it would have been nice if he had a heads-up on what was going on. 

Ever since he found out about her true gender, Inuyasha felt like he had an unspoken responsibility to look after her. When he wasn't with her, he kept on having this nerve-wracking feeling that she was going to do something stupid if he wasn't there to cover for her. Now that Naraku was on his ass, the more worried and tense Inuyasha found himself becoming. Kagome was innocent; she had no pertinence to his and Naraku's business. If she got sucked into it, her life would undoubtedly be in danger. 

It was tearing him apart. Moreover, he knew that it was partly his fault. He _knew_ that creating any emotional ties to anyone was always going to result in pain and suffering. But no matter how strong he tried to build his wall, Kagome would always crumble it and shove her way back into his life. No matter how many times he tried to cut his ties, she would always tie them back together. Her naïveté was going to break her. He knew because it was already breaking him. 

If Kagome was ever harmed, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing another woman in his life suffer and be destroyed; and worse, he would be powerless to do anything. His world would crumble. His mind would break. He knew that. Naraku knew that. And that scared him. 

He didn't know how many other people knew about Kagome, but common sense told him probably only one or two other people. He was pretty sure that Aki person knew. He was Kagome's best friend from America so he assumed he'd know. But Aki was a confusing person. When Inuyasha first met him, he thought he was another masquerader like Kagome. But from his attitude and personality, Inuyasha could only categorize Aki as a guy. If Aki was a girl, then he must be a brilliant actor because even a tomboy wouldn't be able to fool Inuyasha and he was almost positive that Aki was, in fact, a boy. And Jirou and his scent? Well, he figured that Aki must've been smothered by girls a lot (the dude wasn't exactly the ugliest shrimp on earth) or he had a lot of sisters to rub off their scent on him. The was the best logic he could make out of it, which wasn't much. 

He frowned as he thought more of it. On the assumption that Aki showered occasionally, the sister part wouldn't make sense. The water muddled a lot of Aki's scent so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to make out much when he came out of the showers. Well, he probably would have to accept that Aki was smothered by girls regularly. That, or he would just not think about it now that he was on his way to Aspirin Land. 

He stopped his thoughts when he realized he was rotating his ring around his forefinger. It had become a habit for a while now. It didn't bother him that much; instead, it just brought back memories. Memories he didn't really want to recall. 

It was a plain ring. Its only decoration were the three silver bands that wrapped around it. Of course, it wasn't any ordinary ring. It was a gift from Kikyou. Well, it was really a - 

Inuyasha stopped himself and grimaced as if he was physically pained. He shoved back the memories before more could flood his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want anything of this crap on his mind. He just wanted it voided of everything. 

He let out a soft sigh. He reached over to his desk and switched on his radio. Something interesting was bound to come up. Anything would do. Just something to keep his mind distracted. 

_"Headline News: A Confusing Occurrence at the Akoroshi Temple. A tombstone was found this morning smashed to bits for reasons unknown..."_

Inuyasha's ears perked up. This would be interesting... 

  
* * * 

Colorful banners hung high from the buildings. Streamers crossed in the air of the courtyards in strips of rainbows. Groups of boys were building stages and hanging up decorations. People were hurrying around with armfuls of chairs and tables. Food and game stalls were being set up and paper lanterns were being hung. Kagome wasn't sure if she was at Yusako High School anymore. 

The atmosphere was so thick with festivity and excitement Kagome could almost taste it. People were chattering excitedly about the upcoming tournaments and the ones they were most eager to see or participate in. Kagome walked through, lost. The buildings were barely recognizable so it was difficult to confirm where she was exactly. Was she in the West Courtyard? There was where the Library was supposed to be...but everything was covered in myriads of colors! Yet, everyone seemed to be getting around with no problem. Maybe each building had a certain amount or a certain type of lanterns and banners hanging off of them... 

Amidst the bodies and decor, Kagome noticed a small group of boys gathered around one of the trees. As she drew closer, she saw a boy with unkempt hair in the middle. Now there was only one guy she knew who could match that untidy hair of his. 

"Daisuke!" She called out as she started to approach him. He acknowledged her with a look but quickly resumed what he was doing. 

He had a clipboard full of papers in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other. As she drew closer, she could hear him issuing orders to everyone. Every once in a while, he would scribble something down on the clipboard. Once she reached his side, he was continued to give out commands and the group began to thin out . 

"- take a group to mow the field and double check the sprinklers. I want the field to be fresh and clean by tomorrow. Tell Akira to take his team and start painting the stage once Kurosaki and his people are done constructing it. Oh, and tell him I want red. I don't care how much he thinks orange is a cool color, I want the stage to be red. That's a direct order from me." The guy he was talking to nodded and left. Daisuke gave a Kagome a quick glance. "I'll be with you in a minute." He turned away to another person. "Start the setups for the Martial Arts Event. I want the sparring circles to be twenty-five feet in diameter and mark 'em with white spray paint. There's a large stock of them in the storage room behind the big gym -" 

Eventually, Kagome grew uninterested and turned her attention to her surroundings again. So Daisuke was the one who was behind all this décor and sense of business that was filling the air. Well, the whole place was pretty ornate but in a kind of sensible and good way. He had managed to change the old-fashioned and plain image of the school to one of colorful festivities and modern exquisiteness. People would know that something big and exciting was underway, that some phenomenon was about to happen. 

"So how was the Akoroshi Temple?" Daisuke asked as he finally was able to give her his attention. 

"It was nice. It's really peaceful up there." She answered as she turned to face him. 

He grinned. "Yeah. Did you go in the main hall? That's where all the incense crap that Izumi's crazy about are - Dammit," Daisuke scowled. The walkie-talkie that he had clipped to his pants was chronically interrupting him with short static sounds. Without a moment's hesitation, he turned it off. 

"Should you be doing that?" Kagome asked. "I mean, you're in charge and all..." 

"Well, they'll just have to suck it up. Besides, they have two other dorm heads to annoy." Daisuke sighed. "Man, this morning was hectic. It took me an hour to get everyone started." He shook his head. "Oh, by the way, did you tell Inuyasha that you were going to the Temple?" 

"Ye...No." Oh, crap. So that was what she forgot to do... 

"Um, yeah, that became a problem. He wasn't exactly in the best mood so..." 

"I should go talk to him." 

"For the best interests of everyone, yeah, it would be nice if you did." With a reluctant look, Daisuke muttered. "Well, I have to go back to work." He switched on the walkie-talkie and immediately shouting erupted from it. 

_"Daisuke? Daisuke?! Are you there?"_

Daisuke spoke into it with a careless tone. "Yes, I'm here." 

_"Where the FUCK have you been?!" _the voice screamed. _"Things are getting crazy in the East Courtyard! Chiaki tripped over a streamer that was laying on the ground (some idiot didn't hang it up right) and tore all the shit on the Foreign Language Building down. And Akira is painting the stage orange! Kurosaki just tackled him down and a paint fight's starting- " _

"Not having fun, are you?" 

_"Fukumoto, you better get your ass down here or I'll- " _

"Alright, alright. I get it. Keep your boxers on. I'll be down there in a minute," Daisuke said as he disappeared amongst the student-workers. 

Kagome looked sympathetically after him. Poor dude. Afterwards, she definitely was going to help him to make up for this morning. Well, it was time to deal with Inuyasha... 

Oh boy. 

  
* * * 

_"The grave of Kikyou Hiramoto was found smashed into pieces at 9:30AM this morning. No witnesses were present at the time of the incident so very little information was gathered. The monks at the Akoroshi Temple said that they had very few visitors this morning and none seemed suspicious. Many visitors blame the youkai monks that reside in the temple for this vile act of vandalism, but the other clergy retort that there is no reason that the youkai monks would perform such an act. Investigators, strangely, could only find a small amount of information on Miss Hiramoto when looking for motives for the vandalism. Kikyou Hiramoto was a teenager, who died at a young age of fifteen in a car accident. She was a well-respected student at the nearby Otasku High School, an all girls' school. So far, police have been unable to contact the girl's family..."_

Inuyasha sat there, still as a stone. He was too shocked to move, almost too shocked to breathe. Part of that shock was, of course, the destruction of Kikyou's grave. The other part of it was the fact that he wasn't angry. He was upset, yes, but not angry and outraged as he thought he would be. He didn't have the urge to scream in rage and destroy everything in sight. He didn't feel any of the emotions or urges that he felt when Kikyou died. There was no remorse or pain building up in his insides. He was just surprised and disturbed. That was it. And well, he found that a bit weird. 

Was he over Kikyou? Nowadays, he found himself dwelling less and less on her and her death. There were things...and people distracting him and he was allowing those distractions into his life. Maybe he was moving on? He never thought he would be able to but it felt like that was what he was doing. Kikyou had been the center of his life and losing her was traumatizing. And now? The destruction of her grave, the obliteration of the resting place of his loved one? Accepting it didn't seem so difficult now. Besides, it wasn't like she was completely gone- 

Suddenly, Inuyasha's door burst open, slamming against the wall, causing the books on the shelves on that wall to rattle dangerously. Kagome appeared at the doorway. 

"InuyashaI'msorryfornotleavinganotethismorningandnottellingyouwhereIwasbutbeforeyouyellatmeIhavetotellyousomething." Kagome inhaled deeply, preparing to speed through her next sentences, but stopped short. 

Inuyasha didn't seem angry at all. She thought he would be but he wasn't at all. He was blinking at her with a blank look on his face waiting for her to continue. Now this was a scenario that she was not prepared for. She then noticed that his radio was on. 

_"...Investigators have been unable to find any clues at the scene of the crime. The reasons for the destruction of Kikyou Hokuto's grave have yet to be found. We'll keep you updated when more information is gathered. Now moving on. A famous superstar was found shot in a gay bar. Many know him as..."_

Oh, dear. 

Kagome scuffed her foot on the floor. "Um, so I guess you got the news already..." 

Inuyasha's brows scrunched together in further confusion. He pulled his legs up on his chair, folded them, and he leaned back. "Well, yes, you should be sorry, and yes, you should have left a note. Yes, you should be sorry for not telling me or anyone where you were this morning. Yes, I was going to yell at you and what do you have to tell me?" 

"Er, well, the Kikyou's grave thing..." 

"Oh, I know about that already." 

Kagome glanced at the radio. "Well, yeah, I figured." She looked at him, waiting for some reaction. But there was none. He merely looked at her back with a calm expression. After a long stretch of silence, Kagome spoke up. "So...?" 

"So what?" 

Kagome moved closer to him and sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. "Well, I thought you would have some sort of say in it...I was kind of expecting a more...aggressive reaction too." 

"Oh, were you?" 

She scrunched up her face irritably and slapped her hands against her lap. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha! I know you're feeling something. Just spit it out already. You can't possibly feel all calm about this." 

Inuyasha swiveled his chair so he could face her. "Why not?" 

"Uh." Kagome bit her lip as she struggled for words. "Well, it's not like you. I thought you would be more touchy..." 

"Well, I am a bit disturbed if that's what you mean." 

She blinked. "And?" 

"And what?" 

"That's it?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

Kagome wrinkled her nose. She was expecting more of a challenge. She shifted in her seat. "May I inquire why?" 

Inuyasha shrugged carelessly and started to twist his ring around his forefinger. "I'm guess I'm over her now." He frowned slightly. "I was surprised when I heard the news but it didn't seem as upsetting as I thought it would. I mean, I am upset and shocked. It just occurred to me more quickly that I was gonna have to accept it sooner or later. So why not now? What?" He said guardedly as Kagome started to look at him skeptically. 

"Are you really Inuyasha? I mean, those words would be way too mature to be coming out of his mouth." 

"Hey, it is possible for me to move on, okay?" he said defensively. "I mean...it's kinda of refreshing. I feel like I can breathe again, you know?" 

Kagome smiled. "Yeah." 

She liked this. Not only that Inuyasha was actually talking to her (finally!), but to know that the burden on his shoulders was slowly lifting off was refreshing and a relief for her too. 

"I mean, Kikyou's not really gone," Inuyasha continued. "The Kikyou I knew wasn't in that grave. She never was. She was in here." He pointed to his heart. "And she still is. So unless you ripped out my heart or something, I know she's always gonna be with me." 

Kagome stared at him in awe. Wow. That was so sweet. 

Then Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "And I just realized how cheesy I sounded." 

She grinned. That was okay. It wasn't like she minded. She was still a girl inside so she was allowed to savor these sweet words, right? 

"So where were you?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I was at the Akoroshi Temple," she answered. 

"Like it there?" 

"Yeah, it's really nice there. Very quiet. Very peaceful." 

"It's got a big bell." 

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I know." 

"It's pretty cool in the summer though. They hold the Obon Festivals there and it's pretty awesome." He cocked his head. "You've never been to an Obon Festival in Japan, have you?" 

"Well, no. I go to the ones in America though." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Then you've seen nothing yet. Obon Festivals in America are kiddies' birthday parties compared to the ones here. When the time comes, I'll take you." 

Kagome grinned inwardly. Oh, then it's a date! Well, it wouldn't be one for him. It'll be a one-sided date kind of. But still, she was going to suck as much of her girl life into this one as she could. 

"We'll have a blast," Inuyasha continued, unaware of the thoughts roaming Kagome's head. "Well, with the other guys, it will. Oh, and if the opportunity comes, we can play some great pranks. Usually me and Miroku can figure something out. Well, Izumi might be more on the look out this time...But I think we can still fish something out..." 

Kagome's face fell slightly. 

Oh damn. 

  
* * * 

  
Miroku hummed cheerfully as his foot waved in the air to the rhythm of his song. On top of the many storage boxes, he lay on his back with his legs bent, one on top of the other, and his hands rested behind his head. His wide grin stretched from ear to ear. 

There was no way Daisuke would ever find him in here in the storage room (of the many that the school had). It was secluded, behind the tennis courts. Daisuke probably wouldn't notice his absence anyways. There was still that huge commotion in the East Courtyard and he was soon going to find there would be more in the quad. Besides, it wasn't like Daisuke told him to come back for more orders after he finished setting up the West Courtyard. So he was safe. Or. So he thought. 

Suddenly the storage room doors burst open. Miroku cried out, half-blinded by the sunlight that spilled in. 

"There you are, Miroku!" 

He didn't have to see to know whose voice that was. _Dang it._

"Go away, Daisuke," he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. 

"What are you doing up there? Come on, we still have a lot of work to do. Is the West Courtyard all done?" 

"Mm-hm." 

"Okay then I need you to - why are you rubbing your eyes so much? You'll pop them out." 

"Well, I don't think that'll matter because I think you seriously damaged my corneas." 

Daisuke clicked his tongue annoyingly and pulled Miroku down, and towards the door. "Quit whining. I need you to help Inuyasha and Kagome pull out the taiko drums from the Music Building." 

Miroku's eyes peeked open. "Hey, the front of your shirt's all orange," he remarked before rubbing his eyes again. 

He heard Daisuke make a disgusted sound. "Yeah, I know. After I broke that fight up in the East Courtyard, I told Akira to do something with the orange paint bucket that he just opened. I mean, he really just wasted the whole thing and...he thought it would be hilarious if he...well, I guess we can say that technically, he did what I told him to. But I'm happy to say that he is now painting the stage (the correct color) along with the 30-foot long banners that we're hanging up in the front of the school. Now will you pick up your feet? I want those drums out quickly." 

"But I don't wanna. I mean, they're really heavy," Miroku started as he stepped out of the storage room and blinked his eyes open. The sun was brighter than he thought. "Ahhh! My eyes!" 

  
* * * 

The Music Room was huge. It was almost as big as the school's auditorium. Along with many other practice rooms and offices, it was located in a one-story building next to the auditorium. One half of the room was an open space with chairs forming a semi-circle around a small platform and a single music stand. The other half of the room was filled with piles of instruments of all sizes and shapes stacked on top of another. Plaques, trophies, and other awards were placed along the walls and shelves. Of course, Kagome was too busy to give them a closer look. 

"Come on, Kagome! Push harder!" 

"I'm trying!" 

"Then try harder!" 

"J-Just- Inuyasha, just SHUT UP!" 

"We're never gonna get this thing moving if you don't push harder! Come on! Exert yourself!" 

Kagome threw her hands down to her sides in frustration. "Well, I'm sorry!" she said, words dripping with sarcasm. "Apparently, my _'girly strength'_ isn't enough!" she spat, referring to the offensive comment Inuyasha had made earlier. 

"I don't need you to tell me that to know it." 

"You know, Inuyasha? Maybe if you helped me, then maybe we can actually get this damn taiko drum moving!" 

Inuyasha smiled conceitedly and gave a feigned sigh. "Yeah, I guess I should give you a hand. I mean, with my super inhuman strength and all." 

"Go find a corner and rot, Inuyasha." 

His grin grew wider. "Don't hate me because I'm stronger than you." 

"You should be helping out!" 

"Why?" 

"Well, you didn't do anything this morning, did you?" Kagome pointed out. "So, you should do something now to make up for what you didn't do this morning." 

"I helped you with putting those drums on the carts." Inuyasha said. 

"That's not enough!" 

"But I never help out on these things." 

"Well why don't you use this time to make up for all the times you didn't help out?!" 

"But then I'd have to do a shitload of stuff," he whined. 

Kagome decided ignored him and put all of her weight on the giant taiko drum, urging it to move. It moved a centimeter. 

In the last half hour, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to lug the big drums on carts so they could wheel them outside. But afterwards, Inuyasha got lazy and decided to leave Kagome to pushing it outside while he found a sofa and rested on it. Right now, never had she had this strong of an urge to strangle someone. That someone being Inuyasha. 

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared by her side and he braced his hands on the edge of the drum. 

"Oh, so you're helping out now?" she said wryly. 

"Daisuke's coming," he hissed. 

Before Kagome could do anything, Inuyasha pushed the drum out of her hands and towards the door with unnatural ease. Kagome stood there gaping. He wasn't joking. Inuyasha _was_ strong. _'Well'_ she thought as she pouted. _'He could have at least been modest about it.'_ And why did he say Daisuke was coming? She didn't hear anyone coming. 

A couple seconds later, she could hear two familiar voices coming from outside. Ah. That explained it. 

Daisuke and Miroku appeared in the doorway. 

"Ah, good. You're working, Inuyasha," Daisuke remarked. He looked at Kagome who was still standing there. "Kagome, what are you doing? You should be helping Inuyasha." 

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha as he turned and smirked at her. 

"Miroku and Inuyasha, I want you two to take the taiko drums and set them behind the stage," Daisuke directed, ignoring the groans and moans erupting from the two. "Set them up where it'll be easy to pull them onto the stage. And Kagome, take out the music stands and find Shun. He'll tell you what to do with them. The stands are in one of those closets over there." He pointed across the room. 

"Wait, why does Kagome get to take out the music stands?" Inuyasha complained. 

Miroku joined in. "Yeah! These drums are freakishly heavy." 

"One, 'cause you two are the only ones who I know for sure won't let any harm come to our _expensive_ taiko drums. Two, 'cause I told you to. Three, 'cause you two need to suck it up," was the response Daisuke gave them. "Now come on. There're a lot of things that need to be done." 

Before they could protest any further, Daisuke left them. A few minutes later, Miroku and Inuyasha pushed the cart of taiko drums out of the Music Room (with much muttering and grumbling). 

Kagome turned around and walked to the other side of the instrument-crowded room. Daisuke said the music stands were in one of the closets in front of her. It would have been nice if he mentioned which one though... 

As she drew closer to the closets, Kagome accidentally knocked over a opened instrument case and she instinctively moved to catch the falling instrument and its case. Immediately, a tang of familiarity shot through her hands as she caught it. Kagome put aside the case and gave the violin a closer look. 

She ran her hand across the smooth polished wood of the fragile instrument. She plucked one of the strings and its sweet soft sound rang through the room. She hadn't touched a violin in years. 

When she was young and before her parents divorced, they took her to an orchestra concert. There, she became dazzled with the violin and was determined to play one at least once in her lifetime. She took lessons and after managing to teach her how to read and play notes, her music instructor gave up on her. Kagome smiled as she traced the curves of the instrument with her fingers. No matter how hard her teacher tried, he could never get her to play the music on the music sheets right. She would start correctly and then transformed it into a completely different unwritten song of her own. Her teacher left in a huff, saying that she did not have the discipline or patience for the art of playing the violin. But Kagome didn't care. 

Once she learned the violin positions and keys, all she wanted to do was play. She just wanted to play songs from her own heart. That way, she could say that they were _her_ songs. Not Beethoven's or Mozart's. Hers. 

They would be reflections of her mood. The melodies would change with the emotions in her heart and if she was upset or confused, hearing herself play would calm her down. But then, school started to become more important and Kagome had to set the violin down. It had been awhile now. 

_'I wonder if I can still remember how to play,'_ she thought as she looked longingly at the violin bow that still lay in the case. Kagome put the violin down and walked over to the door to shut it. The walls of the Music Room were soundproof, so that when the orchestra or band was playing, they wouldn't disturb the nearby classes. 

Kagome walked back to the violin and picked it up, and reached for the bow. She positioned the violin on her shoulder and beneath her chin and adjusted her fingers on the stem as well as her grip on the violin bow. Slowly the feeling of unfamiliarity started to creep down her arms and into her fingers but Kagome forced it away. 

Her mind might not be able to remember how to play but she didn't need it to. All she needed to do was to let her heart guide her fingers and the movement of her arms. Just from that, she knew some sort of a lovely melody would be produced. It would be enough to satisfy the part of her heart that ached to play again. 

  
* * * 

Inuyasha gripped his left shoulder with his right hand as he moved his left arm in circular motions in trying to soothe his aching muscles. He hated those drums. It was fun playing on them but moving them around was just a big pain in the arse. With an annoyed scowl on his face, Inuyasha made his way to the Music Room. On Daisuke's orders, of course. Scowl. 

What was taking her so long anyways? All she had to do was take out some music stands and it had been twenty minutes. Maybe a piano fell on her. Now that would end all of his troubles for him. Well, he really was being hopeful. 

Once Inuyasha opened the door to the one-story building, he stopped and he listened in rapt attention to the strange melody that caught his ears. He followed it a little down the corridor and stopped again. He turned to the door next to him. It was coming from the Music Room. 

The walls of the Music Room were soundproof but for the ears of normal beings. Inuyasha wasn't normal. 

Inuyasha curiously opened the door a peek and musical notes flooded out. Curiosity provoked him further and he opened the door more. He froze, clearly caught off guard at what he saw. There, in the corner of the room was a petite figure that he immediately recognized as Kagome's. 

What in the hell fire...? 

Unable to do anything, he just stood there, watching her as her arms moved in subtle triangular motions with an unmatched grace and her fingers on the stem of the violin danced small steps to make the song's vibrato stronger. But she wasn't reading any music off of music sheets. Her eyes were fixated on her fingers on the violin like she was watching from a bystander's perspective. 

And the song itself? At first, he thought it was Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata', but when he listened more closely, he realized how contorted and different the song sounded. It sounded like for every note or measure she couldn't remember, she added one of her own, which seemed to be a lot. 

But from listening to the song alone, he could almost _feel_ the emotions being poured out from it. It was content and happy, as if a longing ache in her heart had just been relieved. As cheesy as it might sound, Inuyasha knew that this song was coming from her own soul. It was uplifting, simple in melody yet elaborate in tone. It was like he was actually watching her soul at play, expressing feelings that no words can ever describe. 

It felt like he was watching her emotions dance through the air as the tempo picked up and slowed down, enchanting his ears to listen on forever. 

Inuyasha closed the door partially, leaving it a crack open so the music could still flow through. He sat down against the wall and stayed still as he listened to the soft impressions of the haunting melody. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN:** Sorry, again, for not updating in such a long time. 

Aw yes, and the part with the superstar being shot in a gay bar. Yes, after reading Rosefire's Dead Famous, I couldn't resist. So yeah. There's my disclaimer. ^^ 

**Analysis**

You know when you're reading a book for school, how your teachers make you analyze it? Like, what were the themes? Or, what was the point of this scene or the importance of this character? You continue into the story, you find the depth and meaning of it as everything builds up to the themes, and they make you go, "....Ohhh..." That, or you know it, it's just that you don't actually take the time to sit down and think about it. At first, you kinda hate it though, 'cos, you know, more work for you to do (aside from the part that the story just makes a whole lot more sense). Well, after every couple of chapters, I'm thinking of putting in a story analysis, 'cos yes, I'm actually trying to make a say through this story and not just wasting space on the ff.net server with my collection of incoherent words. Not everything that an author tries to show in his/her story can be directly put in. A lot of these things are subtle and if they are directly stated, it disrupts the flow of the story, and we don't want that. The reader needs to stop and think about the story and try to interpret on their own on what themes or teachings the author's trying to point out in their stories. 

But of course I realized that if you're lazy like me, you're not gonna want do that on your own. So a story analysis is going to appear at the end of some random chapter which will be written by yours truly. Some of you may ask, "Why? Why are you doing this to us, Renko? We just want to read without thinking!" Well, I'm sorry, but I realized that there're gonna be parts where the story will be confusing without knowing the depth and meaning behind it. I want you guys to run through this story without any confusion and come out thinking, "Hey, not only did I finish this story, but I actually understand it too!" But if you really don't care about this 'depth' stuff, you can just skip on ahead and review, telling me that I'm just being a butthead and wasting space (um, I'm kidding...you know that right?) So in this particular analysis, you will understand the characters more (their motives, ideals, etc.) and if you have any questions, they will be answered in here. This is really a big benefit on your part. I mean, all you guys have to do is sit back and read and I'm really doing all the work. So please enjoy this. ^_^ 

All right, so here we go. We'll start with analysing the characters. 

_The Expectations of Society_

Kagome. Oh our dear Kagome. She's practically a total failure as a guy but has the brains to make up for it (which isn't much of a card to play...). I'm pretty sure I mentioned that Kagome came to Yusako High knowing what she was sacrificing in this choice. But as we all know, we don't realized the value of things until we lose them. This is what's happening to Kagome. The absence of her feminine life is starting to take a toll on her as she struggles to convince others that she's a guy. Unconsciously, pieces of her feminine personality are falling into her all boys' school life which is why some of her actions may seem a bit more girlish than we'd want. I guess, you can say that she's going through a bit of an identity crisis. How can she be herself when she's under this male mask? 

Our society's definition of a male adolescent is someone who is strong, tough, rough, and "manly." Sensitiveness, display of fear (of small things, usually), bashfullness, understanding, or an open display of caring for a friend (even of the same sex) rarely make a stand in this "man-ness" and those who possess such characteristics are considered gay. And being humans, we don't want to be called something that we don't want to be (although sometimes the other person may be right). You can say that I'm wrong and that it's not true, but realistically, aren't I right? ( Now, going back to Kagome, how can she go by society's expectations yet still be herself? The amazing thing is, she manages to do both. Kagome manages to lodge it into her peers' heads that she's a guy despite the influence that society had forced upon her peers. That, and she's still Kagome. Her honesty, her need to help others, and her open cheerfulness still shines through her actions and words, brightening the lives around her. What I'm trying to say here is whether it's guy or girl, Kagome can still be Kagome. It isn't necessarily the gender that influences who we are, it's us. We are the ones who determine who we are going to be. We are the ones who make the choices in our lives, whether it's to defy society or to go along with it. You can say that's what so special about Kagome. She can still be herself no matter what situation she's placed under, or in this case, gender. 

Now, I mentioned before about the sacrifices that Kagome makes in order to be successful in Yusako High. I think we can see that it's obvious that Kagome clearly misses her old life. Because of this, she accidentally drops hints that she isn't who she says she is (which later leads to Daisuke's suspicions). You can say that this is because Kagome's naive. Because she dwells so much on what she lost, she doesn't realizes the danger she's putting herself in. But does she regret sacrificing her past life? Probably not. If it weren't for those sacrifices, she wouldn't have been able to meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Dr. Izumi, and Daisuke - people who will become important figures in her life. Although, that doesn't stop her from trying to relate her girl life into her boy one as much as she can. Even though she may not be able to live her girl life completely, it doesn't mean she can't put parts of it into her current one. 

Now, Doctor Izumi. God, I _love_ this guy. He's smart. He's hot (I will somehow show you a picture). He's cynical. He's logical. He's a _doctor_. He's gay, but I could really care less. We have yet to see him in any gay acts but I don't want to ruin your virgin eyes too quickly. *insert BIG grin*. 

Now, why is he so cool? Well, first of all, it's his gayness. Yes. His gayness. Everyone knows that he's gay but have you seen anyone say anything cruel about it? Again, because of the influence of our society, we tend to discriminate against homosexuals. BUT, do you see anyone discriminating Izumi? No! His personality is so strong and fearless and it _demands_ respect. And people give it to him. (And also, because I say so. ^_^) He's a no-nonense kind of guy but he's always helping people through his own subtle ways. What's also awesome about him is that he's not afraid. He doesn't care about what other people think. He knows he's gay and he's open about it (note his blunt, "'cos I'm gay" speech). And people respect him for that. He has great doctoring skills (which we will see soon) along with great listening skills. Although he complains about it, he gives great advice because he's understanding enough to do so. He's like, 27 years-old. He can do that. You can see now why Kagome goes to him all the time. But of course, (bad points are:) he has horrible organizing skills. He gets angry a lot (and easily) and becomes quite a menacing guy. I still love him though. 

Now, Aki. Our lovely, witty, funny, bitchy Aki. Who also has a short temper and is a tomboy to boot. She's also pretty judgemental. When Aki first meets Inuyasha, she immediately disliked him yet she barely knew him. Instead of geting to know him, she draws her conclusions from the image that she builds up for him. There's seems to be a lot of bad things about Aki, huh? When I created Aki, I wasn't sure if I wanted you guys to like her or not. Well, do you? I mean, I do because I created her (duh) and because her personality is so complex. 

Aki is kinda like Kagome's pillar. She's the one who will catch Kagome when she falls and hold her when she cries. This is evident in the beginning when Kagome seeks Aki's support. Kagome relies a lot on Aki because she's kinda like the older sister that she never had, and Aki knows that. But this creates a flaw in their relationship. Because of this, Aki becomes a bit too overprotective of Kagome which foreshadows unwise decisions that are made later in the story. But Aki's actions are subtle so Kagome doesn't see that she's suffocating from the lack of freedom. Also, Kagome depends a bit too much on Aki. In the scene where Kagome goes to Aki to discuss her first vision, Kagome could've figure it out on her own but the insecurity in herself prevents her from doing that and she runs to Aki for help instead. A part of growing out of our immaturity comes from figuring out our troubles and problems by ourselves. Kagome's preventing herself from growing by depending too much on Aki and Aki's overprotectiveness isn't helping her either. But we'll see how that will go... 

Okay, well that's gonna be it for now. I'll continue more next time. I hope this was helpful. Give me some feedback about this analyzing stuff. I mean, if you don't like it then there's really no point in having this and I'm really just taking up space (since this is all really for your own benefit). Hm, well, review and tell me, and we'll see if this analysis thing will continue. ^__^ 


	12. The Arrival

AN: GASP Is this....Is this an update?? OH MY GOD, IT IS!!!! 

Yeah, I'm really sorry for not updating in the last...two months... . I wanted to squeeze in a lot of stuff in this chapter so then in the next one I can start on the festival. But then I figured that this chapter was getting to the lengths that my chapters usually are and you guys have been waiting long enough. So yeah. The chapter after the next will be when the festival starts. Hopefully. -- 

I was kind of freaking out these last two months though. I've gotten little to no feedback or anything on my stories during my no-update period. I was seriously expecting flames or something. So I came to three conclusions: 1) Everyone abandoned me and my stories. TT 2) Someone in the administration _really_ likes me and removed all of the flames and whatnots before I could read them. 3) Everyone's being really nice and patient. 

(looks up at conclusion 2, blinks, and laughs) 

Right. So let's get this chapter started.

* * *

****

**Double Life**

Chapter 12 

The Arrival 

* * *

"Rise and shine!" 

Kagome groaned groggily as the curtains of her bunk were swung open. Sunlight spilled over her body and bed sheets. Kagome immediately started groping for her curtains so that she could pull them closed. She heard Inuyasha's curtains slide open beneath her and he greeted the sunlight the same way as she did. 

"Up, up, up!" said a distorted voice that sounded like Daisuke. 

"Go away," said Inuyasha, his voice muffled. 

"Come on! Get up! It's 8 o'clock! We have a ton of things to do today! We need to - that means get your ass out of bed, Inuya - Oof!" 

Kagome had misjudged the distance between herself and the edge of her bunk as she was reaching for her curtains, resulting in her rolling off and on top of Daisuke. 

"Sorry," she grumbled as she awkwardly disentangled herself from him and yawned. She groggily scooted back and sat against Inuyasha's bottom bunk. 

"It's quite alright," Daisuke said, his voice still bright and cheerful; it was starting to irritate her. "Although, I think you cracked one of my ribs...Oh, come on," he chided Inuyasha, whose back was now facing them. He took a hold of Inuyasha's arm and started to pull. 

Inuyasha groaned in protest. "Didn't we do everything yesterday? I feel so shitty..." 

"We still have to make some final preparations. Now, get. Up." Daisuke pulled Inuyasha's arm with one final yank. 

"Wait, no -" Kagome piped, realizing her position a second too late. But before she could do anything, Inuyasha tumbled off the bed and onto her. 

"Sorry," he mumbled and pushed himself off of her. 

Kagome grumbled in response. She stretched her limbs and blinked groggily at their annoyingly cheerful dorm head. "How did you get into our dorm room?" she inquired. 

Suddenly awake, Inuyasha shot Daisuke a suspicious look. "I thought you didn't know how to pick locks." 

"I didn't have to know. I just asked Kento for the keys to all the rooms." Daisuke took out a ring of keys and jingled them in front of the pair. 

"Who's Kento?" Kagome asked. 

He chuckled. "Our caretaker." 

"Ah." 

Daisuke clapped his hands. "Alrighty then. Wash up and change, and come out to the hall. I'm going to go wake up the others." He sauntered out, whirling the keys around his fingers. 

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you," Inuyasha said. Once Daisuke was out of hearing-range, he muttered. "If he was a bug, I'd stomp. More than once." He turned around and saw Kagome nod off. "Dude, wake up." He pulled her up and pushed her towards the bathroom. 

Kagome staggered a bit but regained her balance. She wanted to glare at him but lacked the energy to do so. She grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. 

Last night, Daisuke had sent everyone to bed at 11 P.M., but he made sure that they all had worked their butts off before going. Yet he did more work than anyone so it was surprising to see him so energetic this morning. People had been telling her that the Festival of Seasons was one of the biggest events of the school year, so it was probably just the excitement of being in charge of some of it that kept Daisuke hyped up. 

After rinsing her mouth and washing her face, Kagome quickly changed into her clothes and went out of the bathroom feeling very awake and refreshed. Surprisingly, she found Inuyasha all dressed and groomed, and waiting for her. 

He gave her an annoyed look. "You take too long in the bathroom." 

"I was in there for like, ten minutes." 

"You shouldn't be taking ten minutes. You only need like, five minutes tops." Inuyasha said as he opened the door and walked out to the hall. 

Kagome followed him out. "To wash up and everything?" 

He closed the door behind her. "I went over to Miroku's while you were in the bathroom and that's how long I took. I waited five minutes, Kagome. _Five_ minutes. Five minutes can be a long time, you know." 

"Uh, well, I'm sorry, but I like to stay clean." Kagome quickly glanced around and saw droopy-eyed students filing out of their dorm rooms with slow, heavy steps. Many were yawning and stretching, rubbing their eyes and mumbling incoherent greetings to one another. Some didn't even bother to change. 

"That's because you're a wuss." Inuyasha said. 

Kagome looked at him with disbelief. "What, so now just simply wanting to stay clean makes me a w -" 

"GO AWAY!!!" 

Kagome jumped and turned just to see a door with the numbers, '210' on them slam violently closed, centimeters from hitting Daisuke's face. Strangely, Daisuke's lips were still upturned in a smile. He took a couple steps back and with his hands clasped behind his back, he waited patiently, ignoring all the curious stares that were now directing themselves toward him. 

A couple minutes had passed and nothing had happened. Then, a door opened to reveal Aki with random hair strands sticking out and her menacing glare conspicuous. 

"You woke me up and now I can't go back to sleep," she snarled. "You happy now, you damn bastard?" 

Daisuke smiled. "Good." He turned around to face the speculating students. "Now will all of you go to the Common Room where we can talk about final preparations?" He walked away and down the hall as the students of the 2nd Dorm Building slowly followed suit. 

Aki's eyes, which were brimming with murderous intent, followed him for a few moments. Aki then disappeared in her dorm for a couple of seconds and reappeared with a pillow and blanket in her arms. 

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked when Aki reached them. 

"Daisuke's gonna be talking, right?," Aki said with a gleeful grin as they all followed the other students down the crowded hall. "I'm bound to fall asleep some time." 

Soon, people were entering the Common Room and spreading out. Kagome didn't go in the Common Room as much as she liked. It was just a little way from the entrance of the dorm building and was rather large. Couches, armchairs, and tables were scattered about. There were several large abstract and landscape paintings along the wall. In the wall in front of her was a large majestic fireplace with a marble mantelpiece and stony hearth, and two long tapestries framing it. 

Each of the three dorm buildings had their own Common Room, each with similar setups. But each was differentiated by color scheme. The 2nd Dorm Common Room was a monochromatic blue, as the 1st was red and 3rd, green. So the couches, armchairs, tapestries, etcetera in the 2nd Dorm Common Room (aka, Blue Room) were in shades of blue as the 1st (Red Room) and 3rd (Green Room) Dorm Common Room are in their own respective colors. 

The Common Rooms were mainly living rooms for the students. Students could do their homework in here (aside from doing it in their dorm rooms), congregate, and mingle. It was basically a hangout for the students and the best looking room in the building. 

Although Yusako High School was a public school and was located in a small district, families and wealthy people who had graduated from Yusako largely supported it. Because of its strong academic, athletic, and scholarship program, the school was allowed to have a Parental Education Board that provided many of the school's funds. This, of course, allowed larger school grounds, many sport fields, dormitories, and Common Rooms. 

"Besides," Aki added when they filed into the room. "These aren't mine. They're Daisuke's" She said, referring to the pillow and blanket in her arms. 

"What a wonderful way of taking revenge," said Miroku who was stifling a yawn as he appeared behind them. 

They soon joined Chiaki, Shun, and Toji (each with their own unique set of bed hair) on the navy carpet near the lit fireplace outside the hearth. As they sat down, Kagome noticed Jirou sleeping on one of the couches. A boy seemed like he wanted to sit there but was too timid to try to push the dog off. 

Inuyasha noticed too and clicked his tongue. Jirou's furry head snapped up and looked around. Once he spotted Inuyasha, he jumped off the couch and trotted towards his caller. Jirou collapsed beside Inuyasha and rest his head on his thigh. 

"How did you get in here boy?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched the dog's head. 

Jirou didn't respond and instead, shifted his head, curled up his body, and fell asleep. 

Aki looked at the fur ball with envy. "I wish I could fall asleep that easily," she muttered before giving a death glare at their dorm head. 

"Hey! Everyone! Attention up here please!" Daisuke said as he climbed on top of a short-legged long table, attempting to get everyone's attention. Soon, the chattering toned down and everyone looked up at him. Well, everyone who hadn't fallen asleep already. 

"Right," he said when the room was in complete silence. "So as most of you know, I called all of you out this morning to talk over the final preparations that need to be made before the Senbaku students arrive. There're some last minute jobs that I need to have done and I've already assigned you people to them -" Loud groans erupted across the room. "But," Daisuke continued loudly over the groans. "They are very small and easy jobs but need to be done before noon. Now, first off, Miroku." 

Miroku, whose head was nodding off to the side, jumped at the sound of his name. "Huh?" 

"I need you to escort the clergy from Akoroshi Temple to the West Courtyard. There, you'll meet with Mr. Sato; he's head of the Religion and Traditional Arts Department. He'll help position them and do their business, and stuff." 

Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "Why are the clergy coming here?" she asked in a low voice. 

"Hm? Oh. Well, a lot of the Senbaku students are youkai. The clergy come and set up spell scrolls and stuff to control the youkai's strength so it's somewhat equivalent to a human's, otherwise the competitions wouldn't be fair because demons are naturally stronger than humans," he answered. 

"Does our school have youkai students?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure we do. We don't have a lot though because there aren't a lot of youkai families in this area. Most of them settle up north near schools like Senbaku High. I think we have about...30 or 35 youkai students." 

"That's not a lot..." 

He shrugged. "No, but I don't think anybody's really bothered by that. Actually, I think we have five of them here...?" 

"Seven," Miroku corrected, who was listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation. "The others live in the 1st and 3rd Dorm Building." 

"Why?" Kagome asked. 

"Well, there isn't really a reason. It's just random placing so..." 

Kagome looked around the Common Room, trying to locate the seven youkai and wondering to herself why she never noticed them before. She had been doing some intense studying lately and there had been a lot of distractions too. Maybe that was why she never really noticed the youaki students. Or perhaps, she was just really ignorant? 

She spotted three of them sleeping soundlessly on one of the couches. They were dark-haired, pointy-eared, and very pretty. She saw another two sitting on the ground against another couch. One was blond and had green cat-like eyes, and was zoning out. The other was a red head and his ears were longer, like an elf; he looked like he was paying attention to Daisuke but was really looking past him and at the abstract painting behind him. The sixth one was sitting at the end of a couch, braiding his long black hair, unbraiding it, and then braiding it again; his pale gray eyes were half closed and fluttered open every couple of minutes as his long fluffy tail swung lazily back and forth. 

Kagome peered around again, searching for the last one. She frowned. It was strange how she couldn't locate this one. The only difference she found between a youkai and a human was the youkai's eyes, ears, and some other distinguishing feature that a human could not possibly have. Finally, Kagome spotted the last youkai student. 

He was sitting in an armchair across the room from her. He was resting his model-like face on his long slender fingers. He had short white hair and pointed ears, along with what Kagome could only describe as two stubby horns on top of his head. His eyes were a vibrant violet and...they were staring right at her. 

Kagome glanced around her, searching for the possibility that he was staring at someone else. But those purple orbs were without a doubt directly focusing themselves on her. Kagome looked away and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His stare felt penetrating, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, what she was feeling. He must have sense her discomfort because she felt his heavy gaze lift away. Kagome looked up and saw him casually conversing with a spiky-haired blond. 

She twiddled her fingers nervously. She could feel her anxiety eating away her stomach. She didn't know why this didn't occur to her before. Demons had at least one or two inhuman physical attributes, right? Like a stronger sense of hearing, sight, or _smell_. Kagome's eyes scanned over the seven demons in the room. Did they suspect anything of her and Aki? With their demon senses, they must have detected something different in them. But if they did sense anything, why hadn't any of them said anything? It had been over two months since she attended this school and she hadn't had any sort of confrontation with them. 

Maybe they didn't care. Maybe they were just blasé about the whole thing and had no intention of intervening in her business; she shouldn't have to worry. But even with that thought in her head, she didn't feel reassured. 

"Alright then!" Daisuke clapped his hands, causing Kagome to jump since she wasn't paying attention to him. "I assigned all of you jobs now so go eat breakfast and get to them right away. Or better yet, do the jobs first and then eat breakfast." 

Oblivious to everyone's resentful glares, he hopped off the table and cheerfully strolled out of the room. As he did, Kento, the caretaker, entered, looking a little breathless. He looked around the room and stopped once he spotted Jirou, who was still asleep. 

"There you are!" he exclaimed. He walked over and whistled. 

One of Jirou's ears shot up as he caught the sound. He lifted his head to locate the source of the whistle. Once he saw Kento, he nipped Inuyasha's hand affectionately and headed over to the waiting caretaker. 

"Sorry about that, kids," Kento apologized as he greeted the dog by ruffling his soft head. "This little guy ran off this morning when I wasn't looking. Oh, and Aki," he called as he turned to her. She blinked groggily at him. "You have a phone call," he said. 

Aki stared at him through half-closed eyes, trying to comprehend what he was saying. 

"Oh," she said, finally realizing. "Right, okay. Is it alright if I use your phone?" After Kento nodded, she stood up and yawned. "I'll see you guys in the cafeteria," she said to the others. 

She muttered a "Thanks" to Kento and trudged toward the caretaker office, dragging the blanket she was holding against the floor. She was careful to tread on it more than once. 

As Kagome began to stand up with the others, she suddenly realized. "Crap. I wasn't paying attention to Daisuke so I don't know what my job is," she said. 

Inuyasha looked at her. "I guess you could go ask him again, but..." 

"But what?" 

"Well, he'll tell you, but then he'll give you this really weird look and it makes you feel really bad. You feel like a scolded dog even though he doesn't do much scolding." Inuyasha shuddered. "I hate it when he does that." 

Miroku cut in, "Or you could just not do anything at all and just hang around -" He stopped himself and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, if you do that, he'll give you another weird look and then you'll feel really really bad." 

"Then he'll get mad," Inuyasha added. 

"Yeah, go." Miroku said immediately as he shuddered, shoving her lightly in the direction Daisuke had gone. "We'll be in the cafeteria." 

After giving them a puzzled look, Kagome turned and jogged after Daisuke, who was walking down the hall yelling, "Rise and shine! Wake up! Get your ass out of bed!" in a singsong voice to the people who were trying to return to their beds to sleep. 

-------- 

The trees were shedding the last of their leaves, a sign of the end of fall and the beginning of winter. 

Well, Kagome didn't really care about that. It just really annoyed her because it meant more leaves for her to sweep. 

She sighed and leaned on her rake. It wasn't a difficult job. In fact, it was extremely easy since all she had to do was sweep the leaves. It was just very, VERY tedious. She had a whole courtyard to sweep. No fun at all. 

Reluctantly, Kagome resumed raking the numerous leaves into her growing pile. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling rose in her stomach and she stilled. Someone was watching her. 

She wheeled around, her eyes sweeping the courtyard. And there, in the shadows of the building closest to her, lurked a pair of glowing violet orbs. Realizing that he had been spotted, the owner of those orbs walked out, revealing a cocky smile planted on his model face. 

Kagome immediately recognized him as one of the demon students from her dorm building; she distinguished him by his white hair and stubby horns. 

After what felt like hours of silence, Kagome spoke up. "How long have you been watching me?" 

The demon-boy shrugged. "About fifteen minutes." 

"May I ask why?" 

"You may." 

He moved to sit on the brick wall that surrounded the perimeter of the courtyard. Kagome watched him with unease as she left her rake against a nearby tree. 

"It's Higurashi Kagome, right?" he asked. He didn't seem to be expecting an answer since he didn't give her a chance to speak. "You probably know that I'm a youkai and that I have a keen sense of smell." 

The muscles in Kagome's gut tightened but she didn't let her hard stare falter. 

"And I have to say, there's something funny about your scent." He plucked a twig from a nearby shrubbery and started to play with it, gradually picking out its leaves. He started to talk again, in a tone so casual that it made Kagome feel more uncomfortable than she already was. "I didn't do anything the past couple of months because the scent of females here on this campus isn't anything new. It isn't unusual to see Otsaku students here because of their many athletic programs and the guys here have their girlfriends. These last few months, I've caught some lingering feminine scents in our dorm building but I just figured that it were our female teachers or just some Otsaku students here fooling around. I hardly cared so I didn't look into it." He turned his hard gaze on her. 

He looked like he was expecting some sort of response from her but Kagome said nothing. 

When he realized that she wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "Well, yesterday, I caught two unusual scents. Two young feminine scents. Which was strange because no other students aside from Yusako's are allowed on this campus during the preparations for the Festival of Seasons. I started to become curious. What could two girls possibly be doing on our campus at this time?" he said in a mock thoughtful voice. "And then this morning in the Common Room, I caught those same two scents again, but I didn't see any girls in the room. So I sniffed and you were the first one I found." 

Kagome schooled her features to stay expressionless. She didn't want to show him how nervous and scared he was making her feel. 

"Why just me? You didn't try looking for the other?" she asked. 

"I only needed to talk to one of you to still my curiosity. There was no point in looking for the other." He smiled. "But now I know for certain that there are two of you. The scents were a bit muddled so I wasn't exactly sure if it was one or two persons." 

"You -" Kagome started, indignant, but she stopped and gave a smile of admiration. This demon-boy was clever. He knew how nervous she was getting and was using it to his advantage by bluffing and catching her off guard. 

She folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want?" she asked. 

"I just want some questions answered. Will you answer them?" 

"It depends on what you're asking." 

The demon-boy grinned and flicked his bare twig away. "I think you will be able to answer them." He stared blankly at her for a moment. "You are, in fact, a human girl?" 

Kagome met his stare. "Yes." 

"Your friend, also?" 

Pause. "Yes." 

"....Hm. Okay." He hopped off the wall and rubbed his hands to brush off the dirt. 

Kagome frowned, nonplussed. "Wait...what? That's it?" 

He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing. "Yes. You answered my questions so I'm done with you now." 

"B-but," she stammered. "You didn't ask me why I'm here, or - well, er, I thought -" 

He cut her off. "I don't need to because I don't need to know. It's none of my business nor do I plan to make it mine. I could really care less why you're here or what you plan to do here as long as it doesn't affect me. I only talked to you because I was curious. Now, I am no longer curious and no longer need to socialize with you, so -" 

"Do the others know?" she asked, unwilling to let him leave so easily. 

"What others?" 

"The other youkai; the ones like you. Do they also know?" 

He shrugged. "Yeah, but they're as indifferent as I am." 

Kagome bit her lip. "You won't report me?" 

The demon-boy cocked an eyebrow. "Why should I? What good will it do me? What will I get out of it? I won't gain anything. I'll just be wasting my time for doing something that I won't get anything useful from." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Look, as long as you don't do anything stupid that will get me involved, you can stay here as long as you want and do anything you want. I don't care." 

He turned to leave but she stopped him again. 

"Wait," she called. 

"What?" He turned to look at her, annoyed. "Do you want me to stay here? If I were you, I would be happy to see me leaving." 

"No, it's not that. I just -" She paused. "I don't know your name." 

He stared blankly at her. He looked like he was just going to leave and not tell her, but then, "Tanaka," he said. 

"Thanks, Tanaka," Kagome said sincerely. 

Tanaka's face remained emotionless as he turned away and left. 

Kagome sighed wearily as she picked up her rake again. Now another one knew. No, seven other people knew now, and she wouldn't be surprised if the other demons from the other dorms knew too. Hopefully, they were probably apathetic about it too? 

Kagome raked the leaves absentmindedly. Aki probably should know about it. Kagome knew she wouldn't be happy about this, but she probably would be even unhappier if she was confronted by a youkai. Kagome poked the pile of leaves with her rake with a frown. 

Tanaka wasn't going to report her and he implied that the other youkai wouldn't either. Yet, as reassuring as he had been, it would be all the better if none of them knew. But Kagome didn't really have anyone to blame but herself since she was the one who didn't come here prepared enough. 

Upset, Kagome poked the pile of leaves again. 

-------------- 

Disgruntled, Kagome walked down the sunlit hall. The hall on this side of the building had large window panels for exterior walls. The sun illuminated the hall with its soft, late morning beams, making the hallway glow delicately. But Kagome was disgruntled. When you're disgruntled, you don't care. 

When she turned the corner, she spotted Aki sitting outside the Health Room, flipping through a magazine. 

When she reached her, she asked. "What are you doing out here? Didn't Daisuke tell you to talk to Izumi about him doing the opening speech for the festival?" 

Aki looked up, flipped a page, and then looked back down. "Mm-hm." 

Kagome frowned, slightly irritated. "Did you?" 

"Nope." 

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "And why is that?" 

Aki flipped another page, not even sparing Kagome a glance. "Because I have no intention of dying this young." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well." Flip. "There still might be a teensy-weensy chance that Izumi's still mad at me." Flip. "And I do not plan on risking my head to find out." Flip. "So I'm planning to just sit out here and wait for him to cool down, and -" 

"- Wait for someone to come by to do the job for you." 

Aki grinned at Kagome, unabashed. "You know me so well." 

Kagome snatched the magazine out of Aki's hand. "You're so incompetent," she chided. 

She grabbed Aki's wrist with her other hand and kicked the door open, marching in and sang loudly, "Izumi! Guess what? Daisuke has a job for you -" 

Kagome stopped short, shocked, dropping Aki's wrist and magazine in the process. Izumi was lolling next to one of the windows with casual ease, looking very placid and relaxed. And smoking. 

Izumi blinked at Kagome, surprised. He took the cigarette from his mouth and said, "Oh, Kagome. Good timing. I was just going to -" 

"_What in the world are you doing?!_" Kagome hissed, trying very hard to suppress her outrage. 

Izumi gave her a puzzled look before realizing she was referring to the cigarette in his hand. "Um...relaxing?" he said, in an obvious tone. 

"You're a doctor for heaven's sake!" she snapped, marching up to him and snatching the cursed object out of his hands. "You're not supposed to be doing this kind of stuff!" She spotted an ashtray sitting on his desk and smothered the cigarette's end in it, putting it out. 

Izumi frowned, perturbed. "I don't know any rule that says I can't. Therefore, I fail to see why I can't relax myself." 

"You fail to see a lot of things." 

"Besides the point." 

"You're a doctor! You're part of the faculty! You-You're an adult, my God!" Kagome threw up her arms in exasperation. "You're supposed to be a role model for the students here!" 

"A lot of adults are stupid." 

She crossed her arms, more irritated than ever. "Right, so now that means you can be stupid too?" 

Izumi shrugged and smirked; he knew he was pushing her buttons. "I don't see why not." 

Kagome scrunched her face up in anger. She whirled around to Aki who was silent throughout the whole ordeal. "Aki, say something!" 

Aki did not seem to notice Kagome's rage nor did she seem to be paying attention at all. She was beside Izumi's desk, looking out the opened window with a troubled look on her face. 

"They're here," she said in a low voice. 

Kagome frowned. "What?" 

Aki's face darkened considerably before pointing out the window. Kagome followed Aki's finger and saw large groups of people filing out of buses and entering their school campus. 

"They're here," Aki repeated. 

------------ 

Daisuke ran out to the school entrance with Miroku at his heels. An annoyed frown marred his handsome face. 

"Why wasn't I informed that Senbaku would be arriving early?" Daisuke snapped. He did not want any surprises to happen during this preparation period, especially not these kinds of surprises. 

"It was totally last minute," Miroku answered. "The idiots didn't call us until ten minutes ago to tell us that they were coming early." 

Daisuke started to curse under his breath before slowing down to a walk. More of the Senbaku students were entering through the gate with a familiar tall figure leading them. Daisuke and Miroku stopped as the demon-boy approached them with his arrogant stride. 

He grinned, flashing his fangs. "Well, it seems like Yusako hasn't changed much, huh? You guys are never prepared for anything." 

Miroku greeted the speaker grimly. "Hello, Kouga..." 

* * *

AN: Just in case I end up not updating for a really really long time again (probably didn't need to need to put in that 'just in case'), I just wanted tell you guys that in mid-June I will be taking a vacation with my family (yay!). We're going to Japan for 8 days and Vietnam for 11 days (the last time I went to Vietnam was when I was in kindergarten, wow.). So I'll be gone for about three weeks. I'm very excited and I'll tell you guys all about it when I come back. I promise! But let's pray (I know I will) that I'll be able to squeeze in the next chapter before I leave. But never fear! I plan to write craploads on the plane so hopefully I'll come back with massive updates. That is, if I'm not eating. Or sleeping. (sigh) Oh dear.

Well, if you liked this chapter, please review and tell me!


End file.
